L'avenir du monde?
by Caromadden
Summary: Terri est la survivante... Personne ne le sait, même pas ses parents adoptifs... Raconte la vie de cette enfant, celle qui doit sauver le monde de Voldemort, un problème, elle l'aime... ABANDONNÉ
1. ou tout commenca

__

__

**__**

**__**

__

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

**__**

**__**

**_Dislamer _**: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire 

**_Résumé _**: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

_**Où tout commença**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Il faisait nuit à Godric Hollow en cette nuit d'Halloween. Lily et James venait de faire souper leurs fils et lui lisait maintenant une histoire.

-Une prophétie a été fait juste avant ta naissance, commença James. Elle disait que celle qui pourrait battre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtrait à la fin du septième mois.

-James, ne lui compte pas cette histoire, le réprimanda Lily lasse.

-Laisse moi faire chérie, donc comme je le disais, les parents de cette petite fille avaient peur pour leur petit amour. Ils lui ont donc jeté un maléfice à sa naissance. Cette petite fille était maintenant rendue un petit garçon que ses parents aimèrent autant.

James soupira en voyant Harry s'endormir.

-Lily, quand pourrons nous lui laisser être elle-même ?

Lily se colla contre son mari.

-J'en sais rien James. Bientôt j'espère.

James se mit à jouer avec les doigts de son fils et lui embrassa la paume de sa si minuscule main. Un bruit les fit sursautés et la sonnette retentit dans la maison. James s'avança vers la fenêtre, sa baguette à la main, et regarda à l'extérieur.

-Merde, s'écria-t-il paniqué. Lily prend Harry et part. Il est là, c'est lui.

Il embrassa sa femme et son enfant avant de les pousser vers les escaliers.

-Je t'aime James !

-Je t'Aime aussi Lily.

Il regarda son bébé et sentit les larmes venir.

-Soit forte pour papa et maman ma chouette. Il ne te fera pas de mal, je t'aime Terri.

Il lança un pendentif vers Lily, qui le prit avant de gravir les escaliers au pas de course. Elle le passa au cou de Harry, qui commença à pleurer lentement.

Lily lâcha un cri quand la porte explosa et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Elle se mit à pleurer avec son fil en entendant le combat au salon.

-James tu n'as dont jamais appris la politesse, ricana Voldemort. La politesse veut que tu répondes quand on sonne à la porte.

Une lumière verte parcouru la maison au complet et le corps de James tomba par terre, sans vie. Les mangemorts ricanèrent de la colline derrière la maison en apercevant la marque des ténèbres. Le seigneur des ténèbres monta lentement les marches en détruisant les souvenirs des Potter. Lily s'agrippa après le collier qui émit une lueur rouge. Les flatta les cheveux du bébé en tremblant et en l'embrassant.

-Terri, mon bébé, je t'aime. Personne ne te fera de mal mon petit ange.

La lueur s'éteignit et Harry commença à avoir les cheveux plus longs. Des changements s'opéraient dans sa physionomie. Il retrouvait son vrai corps.

-Pousse toi idiote, lui dit Voldemort en tentant de voir le jeune Harry.

-Non, tuez-moi, mais pas Harry. Pas mon fils, je vous en supplie, supplia Lily Potter en larme.

-Très bien, murmura froidement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un sortilège, une lumière verte, la jeune femme était morte à son tour. Voldemort se tourna vers le berceau et s'aperçu que l'enfant avait les cheveux long d'un noir corbeau et les yeux vert émeraude. Il se mit à rire.

-Dieu du ciel, on dirait presque une fille.

Il leva sa baguette magique vers l'enfant qui pleurait et s'écria.

-Avada kedavra !

Il eu un sourire en voyant que le sortilège avait touché sa cible, mais s'arrêta net en voyant que l'enfant continuait à pleurer.

-Non, mais, murmura-t-il ébahi en fixant tour à tour l'enfant et sa baguette. Une lumière l'aveugla avant de le frapper directement. Il tomba par terre, mort. Harry, qui était maintenant totalement dans son corps, hurla à en perdre ses poumons. La lueur rouge, qui ne l'avait pas quitté, se fit plus forte avant que l'enfant disparaisse comme par magie.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde... Alors comment trouvez vous mon premier chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que mon autre histoire... bon et bien alors c'est le temps de me laisser des Rewiews... À la personne qui m'en laissera la plus longue avec de vrai commentaire loll je lui ferai lire la suite en avant-première xxx XxCaromaddenxX_


	2. Terri Narcissa Malefoy

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… LJe n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire J

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Terri Narcissa Malefoy

Lucius Malefoy était perché sur la colline qui surplombe Godric Hollow et regardait avec amusement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il vu la première lumière verte envahir la maison et rigola avec les autres mangemorts. Il entendit des pleurs et un cri qui suppliait. Ensuite une autre lumière verte illumina la colline. Lucius jubilait, la marque des ténèbres bien visible en haut de la maison. Des pleurs lui parvinrent avant qu'un cri de surprise vienne prendre sa place. Un étrange phénomène arriva. La lumière verte était teinté de rouge quand elle leur apparu pour la dernière fois. Les mangemorts commencèrent à s'impatienter en attendant leur maître. Après près d'une heure d'attente, Lucius, qui était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres décida de la marche à suivre.

-Nott et Zabini suivez moi. Les autres attendez ici et si un danger apparaît, venez nous aider.

Tout les mangemorts acquiescèrent et Lucius, Zabini et Nott le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans Godric Hollow, la baguette levée. Ils trouvèrent le corps de James Potter dans le salon, près du divan qui avait été retourné pendant la bataille. Lucius fit signe aux autres d'aller vers le sous-sol et les autres pièces, pendant qu'il allait au deuxième. Ils exécutèrent les ordres en silence et Lucius les appela rapidement.

-Nott, Zabini ! Venez

Les deux autres montèrent aux pas de courses et virent le grand Lucius Malefoy en train de trembler en regardant la chambre d'enfant de Harry James Potter. Le corps de leur maître trônait au centre de la pièce, juste à côté du corps de Lily Potter, née Evans.

-Il est mort ?

Lucius soupira pour se donner contenance.

-Oui Nott, j'en ai bien peur.

Les mangemorts purent voir revenir trois êtres qui semblaient affaibli par un poids trop lourd à porter.

-Allez chez vous, il n'y a plus rien à voir, s'écria Lucius dans le silence de la nuit.

- Nous n'attendons pas le maître, demanda Severus Rogue, qui attendait patiemment près d'un arbre.

-Non, soupira Lucius en se frottant les yeux d'impuissance. Le maître est mort.

Plusieurs murmures d'indignation s'entendirent, mais Lucius ne les écoutait déjà plus et prenait la direction de la limite de transplanage. Il décida finalement d'apparaître près de sa maison, mais à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

_**Le maître mort ? Mais comment ? Qui a été assez puissant pour faire ça ?**_

Lucius Malefoy entendit des pleurs qui venaient de près du magasin à quelques mètres de lui. Il marcha dans cette direction et aperçu un bébé qui tremblait et pleurait. Du sang coulait du front de l'enfant et Lucius prit le bambin dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Chuuuutttt ! Calme toi, tout va bien aller.

Il regarda la petite fille qui était dans ses bras.

-Que pourrais-je faire de toi, petite ange ?

La fillette arrêta de pleurer et le regarda avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Elle lui fit un sourire et se blotti contre lui, avant de s'endormir.

-Narcissa ? Je suis rentré.

-J'arrive chéri, cria une voix qui semblait venir du salon.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une belle femme entra dans la pièce avec un air aristocrate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras, Lucius chéri, demanda-t-elle.

-Une petite fille. Elle est adorable, dit-il en souriant.

Narcissa regarda le petit bébé et ses yeux brillèrent d'amour envers cette petite chose.

-Que vas-tu faire d'elle Lucius ?

Le grand blond se laissa tomber dans un divan de cuir blanc, en soupirant.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvé près d'ici.

Narcissa hocha de la tête rapidement.

-Bien, dit elle, nous commençons par lui soigner cette blessure qu'elle a au visage et ensuite, nous aviserons. DOBBY !

Un Elf de maison apparu devant elle et s'inclina.

-Oui maître, madame. Dobby peut vous aider ?

-Dobby, apporte moi une potion cicatrisante et les baumes pour désinfecter.

-Maître, oui madame, maître.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec tout le matériel demandé. Narcissa prit des bras de Lucius la petite fille qui jouait avec ses cheveux en les regardant avec émerveillement. La femme s'occupa de soigner la blessure et souria quand le bébé lui fit une grimace de douleur.

-Désolé petite ange, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de la petite fille.

Lucius sembla réfléchir.

-Narcissa chérie ? Aimerais-tu un autre enfant, demanda-t-il gentiment.

Les yeux de Narcissa semblèrent briller d'une force surnaturelle.

-Bien sûr, mais tu sais que je ne peux plus en avoir. Pas après l'accident qui c'est passé à l'accouchement de Draco.

Lucius la regarda longuement et lui souria.

-Demain matin, je chercherai, au ministère, sa famille. Si nous ne trouvons rien, peut-être pourrions-nous l'adopter.

-Tu voudrais, dit elle joyeusement.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucius qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr, si ça fait ton bonheur. Je veux te voir heureuse.

Narcissa l'embrassa et lui lança un sourire malicieux.

-Ce ne serait pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, une fille à gâter.

Lucius fit une moue boudeuse.

-Dit que je ne me préoccupe pas de Draco.

Lucius l'attira sur ses genoux où il enlaça sa femme et la petite fille.

-Regarde Lucius, elle porte un médaillon.

Ils observèrent le collier fait en or blanc. Une émeraude gisait au milieu et ils purent observer un nom qui semblait graver dans la pierre.

-Terri, elle s'appelle Terri, chuchota Narcissa en jouant avec les cheveux de l'enfant.

Lucius serra plus fort sa femme dans ses bras.

-Une petite merveille.

Il tourna le visage de sa compagne face à lui.

-Cissa, penses-tu qu'elle sera assez forte pour supporter le fait d'être une Malefoy ?

-Amour, lui dit-elle tendrement, se sera peut-être plus dur que la normal, mais elle semble forte et malgré tout, elle aura tout l'amour qu'elle aura besoin sinon plus.

Il souria et alla porter Terri dans le berceau avec Draco.

La petite ouvra les yeux et se colla contre l'autre enfant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius roula des yeux en entendant son nom.

-Monsieur le ministre.

Cornélius Fudge s'approcha rapidement.

-Avez-vous entendu la bonne nouvelle, demanda-t-il au blond, qui soupira intérieurement.

-Vous savez qui est mort, continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Lucius de répondre.

Malefoy fit semblant d'être surpris.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Tout ce que nous savons c'est que tout c'Est passé à Godric Hollow.

-Et les Potter, questionna Lucius même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Mort, soupira Fudge, quelle tristesse. Le seul mystère est que leur fils Harry a disparu. Dumbledore a demandé à Hagrid d'aller le chercher, mais quand il est arrivé, la seule chose qui lassa penser que Harry avait été présent était le sang qui était dans son lit.

Lucius le laissa parler et lui demanda finalement si la disparition d'une petite fille du nom de Terri, n'avait pas été faite.

-Allons voir dans mon bureau Lucius.

Ils saluèrent plusieurs personnes, qui se réjouissaient de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Fudge observa les papiers de disparition.

-Non, pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir Lucius ?

Lucius Malefoy le regarda avec toute sa splendeur.

-J'ai trouver une enfant du nom de Terri et je souhaiterais l'adopter.

-D'accord

Il y eu un silence avant que le ministre soupire.

-D'accord, répéta-t-il.

-Donc conclu Lucius, je reviendrai dans quelques heures avec ma femme et mes enfants pour signer les papiers.

Il se tourna vers la porte et actionna la poigné, quand.

-Mais… mais…La procédure dure un mois habituellement.

Lucius se tourna avec un sourire.

-N'oubliez pas, monsieur le ministre, qui donne le plus d'argent à St Mangouste et au ministère.

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Ce serait dommage de perdre de tel somme. À plus tard monsieur le ministre, finit-il en fermant la porte.

Fudge contacta plusieurs personnes qui pourraient accomplir l'adoption pour les Malefoy. Lucius revint signer les papiers et accepta de mettre un peu de son sang dans la potion que Fudge lui présenta. Sa femme fit de même et ils firent boire la potion à Terri.

-Tu es maintenant une vraie Malefoy, ma chérie, lui dit Narcissa.

* * *

**_Bonjour ! Bon je tiens à dire merci à toute les personnes qui m'on laisser une rewiew... J'ai donner l'avant premiere à _**666Nakuqui m'a laisser la plus longue rewiew lolll... Bon et bien svp laissez moins pleins de rewiews et montrer mon histoire a d'autre personnes xxx caro


	3. Chemin de traverse

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… LJe n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisse pour mes histoires J

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se met à chambouler.

* * *

en italique son les paroles en fourchelang_**

* * *

**_

Chemin de Traverse

Une jeune fille, vêtue d'une merveilleuse robe noire et bleu foncé, entra dans la pièce en hurlant. Elle s'avança rapidement vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds, qui était assit dans un canapé. Lucius observa Terri, qui était très belle pour ses onze ans. Ses longues mèches étaient très étranges car, bébé ils étaient noirs, mais plus elle vieillissait et plus ses cheveux palissaient. Ses pointes étaient d'un noir de jais tandis que plus tu regardais vers le haut, plus ses cheveux passaient du noir au brun foncé, pour aller au brun pâle et finir en blond. Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils, car il remarqua finalement que sa fille était trempée.

-Papa ! Draco n'arrête pas de m'arroser avec des seaux d'eau.

Elle semblait frigorifiée.

-Il a détruit ma belle robe qu'oncle Sev m'avait donnée.

Lucius lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Aller ! Dans mes bras princesse, que je te réchauffe.

Les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à pétiller de joie et elle s'élança vers son père, qui lui avait ouvert les bras. Il fit apparaître une couverture, après lui avoir jeté le sortilège de séchage.

-Alors ma belle, es-tu prête à aller chercher tes manuels scolaire, demanda-t-il en la serrant gentiment.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

-Oui !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je le dis à Dray ?

-Lucius acquiesça et elle descendit par terre, avant de se mettre à courir.

-Draco d'amour, cria-t-elle en fermant la porte. Prépare toi, papa dit qu'on va sur le chemin de traverse !

Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, où il essayait de trouver sa cape verte.

-Soeurette, tu n'aurais pas vu la cape que maman m'a donnée à ma fête ?

Elle se mit à rire en voyant que la dites cape était en faite sur sa chaise.

-Nerveux, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la cape.

Draco se tourna vers elle rapidement.

-Jamais ! Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main.

-Je n'ai jamais dit peur Dray.

Elle soupira.

-Nous avons le droit d'avoir peur. Moi j'ai peur.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en tirant Draco par la main. Il s'assit à son tour.

-Terri, murmura son frère. Dans la maison, il n'y a rien qui peut nous faire peur, mais à l'extérieur…

La jeune fille le coupa.

-À l'extérieur les gens nous jugent car nous sommes des Malefoy.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Mais j'ai peur. Peur de faire une erreur et que les passants me jugent. J'ai peur de causer des problèmes à maman et papa. Peur de te blesser.

Draco essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler et lui sourit.

-Terri, tu m'as moi… Et papa et maman. Nous n'allons jamais te juger nous et nous te protègerons contre les autres s'il le faut.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, fait comme papa nous l'a appris. Les gens nous respecterons.

Elle se leva en s'essuyant les yeux.

-J'ai l'air d'une idiote !

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, mais tu es mon idiote préférée, ricana-t-il.

Elle le regarda, la bouche ouverte, faussement outrée. Il lui tira la langue avant de la tirer dans ses bras. En allant à l'entrée, Lucius et Narcissa, trouvèrent deux visages impassibles, qui les regardaient.

-Père, mère, leur dit respectueusement la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Terri, répondit Narcissa en souriant.

Elle replaça la cape de son fils et se tourna vers Lucius.

Lucius hocha la tête et s'approcha de ses enfants.

-Soyez fort, leur dit-il en tenant les épaules de ses deux magnifiques enfants.

-On commence par où, demanda Draco après être entré sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Les enfants, vous allez aller chez madame Guipure pendant que j'irai chercher vos livres et que votre père passera chercher vos ingrédients de potion, leur dit Narcissa.

Terri et Draco hochèrent de la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Un bruit de clochette s'entendit à leurs entrées dans le magasin.

-C'est pour Poudlard mes petits, questionna la voix d'une femme.

Draco acquiesça le visage froid. Elle leur fit essayer plusieurs robes et Draco siffla sa sœur quand elle revêtit son uniforme. Terri lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tais-toi, marmonna-elle.

Ils sortirent ensuite du magasin pour aller rejoindre leurs parents à la ménagerie.

-Terri, Draco !

Les deux concernés se tournèrent pour voir arriver à la course Pansy Parkinson.

-Vous allez où comme ça ?

Draco soupira en faisant une grimace.

-À la ménagerie. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?

Pansy, qui était la meilleure amie de sa sœur, semblait amoureuse de lui.

-Miss Parkinson, salua froidement Lucius qui les attendait à la porte.

-Monsieur Malefoy, madame Malefoy.

Terri s'éloigna vers les reptiles, pendant que les autres regardaient pour un hibou. Elle aperçut un petit reptile noir qui semblait dormit. Terri sursauta en l'entendant marmonner.

_-Merde c'est quoi ce truc ?_

Le serpent ouvrit les yeux.

_-Une parleuse. C'est plutôt rare._

La jeune fille terrifiée recula et se cogna contre son père, qui était maintenant près d'elle. Terri tenta de s'éloigner, mais Lucius lui prit le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Terri, demanda-t-il inquiet.

La fillette fixait le serpent avec des yeux rond et le corps légèrement tremblant

-_N'ai pas peur jeune fille. Je ne te veux aucun mal._

Terri ignora son père qui lui parlait et s'avança vers le vivarium.

-_J'aimerais partir avec toi, si tu l'acceptes. Tu serais une bonne amie. Puis-je ?_

La jeune Malefoy se tourna vers son père qui attendait.

-Pourrais-je l'avoir père, lui demanda-t-elle en pointant le serpent.

Lucius sembla réfléchir et appela le vendeur.

-Quels sont les pouvoirs de ce serpent ?

Le vendeur observa le serpent et regarda dans ses feuilles.

-C'est un serpent rare. Elle peut se rendre invisible et produire de la chaleur. Quand elle se sent en danger elle peut se grossir et même cracher du feu !

Lucius attendit la fin des paroles du vendeur qui semblait hésiter.

-Malheureusement, personne n'a jamais réussi à l'approcher.

Terri lui fit un sourire.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Bien sûr, mais si elle réagit étrangement je ne pourrai pas vous la laisser.

Terri lui montra qu'elle avait compris et le vendeur ouvrit la cage. Elle entra sa main et le reptile vint s'enrouler autour de son bras. Le jeune vendeur sembla abasourdi.

-Première fois qu'elle se laisse approcher.

-Bien, murmura Lucius.

Ils sortirent du magasin, pour ce rendre chez Olivander.

-Wow Terri ! Où as-tu trouvé un pareil serpent, demanda Pansy.

La brunette approcha sa main pour toucher le serpent, mais cette dernière montra ses crocs.

-_Du calme_, murmura Terri.

Pansy ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Quoi, demanda la jeune Malefoy.

-Tu es fourchelang, s'écria Pansy surprise.

Lucius Malefoy se tourna rapidement vers eux.

-Comment le savez-vous, miss Parkinson ?

Pansy sembla honteuse de l'avoir dit aussi fort.

-Je l'ai entendue monsieur, balbutia-t-elle.

Lucius fixa sa fille quelques secondes.

-Nous en reparlerons à la maison.

Pansy du les quitter et elle se dépêcha de s'en excuser.

-On se revoit dans le Poudlard express, leur cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Draco renifla.

-Quel manque de classe, dit-il avec répugnance.

Une sonnette retentit et un vieil homme s'avança vers eux en souriant.

-Ah ! Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Si je me rappel bien…

-Oui, nous nous en rappelons aussi, le coupa Lucius.

Olivander se tourna vers Draco et Terri, qui le regardait froidement.

-Bien sur, je vous attendais mes enfants.

Il prit les mesures de Draco et lui tendit des baguettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne. La baguette de Draco avait un ventricule de dragon dans son centre. Pour Terri, ce prit plus de temps, mais quand elle prit une baguette qu'elle trouvait super belle, dans ses mains elle se rendit compte que c'était cette baguette la bonne. Olivander lui expliqua qu'il avait fait cette baguette plus comme expérience qu'autre chose. Elle contenait deux attributs magiques en son centre, ce qui la rendait très spéciale.

-27.3 centimètres, facile à manier, en ébène. Cette baguette contient une plume de phénix et un crin de licorne, mademoiselle Malefoy, lui dit-il. Vous ferez de grande chose.

La famille Malefoy au complet rentra au manoir après être allé chercher une glace pour les deux enfants.

-N'est pas peur ma chouette, lui murmura Lucius en la bordant. Être fourchelangue n'est pas dangereux. Je te demande juste de ne pas le dire à tout le monde, car ils pourraient te juger.

Terri bailla et lui fit un sourire.

-Je comprends. Merci papa d'être la pour moi, murmura-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

Bonjour à tous... maintenant j'arrête l'avant premiere de l'histoire pour la plus longue rewiew... Je dois juste vous dire que les gagnants de ce chapitre étaient :Ertis, ostrum, lilou et corbeau angélique... Bon et bien maintenant, je tiens à vous dire que certaine personne trouverons que les Malefoy ne sont pas comme d'habitude, mais je veux vous assurer que je ne change en rien ce que J.K Rowling a ecrit... Personne ne sais comment les Malefoy agissent dans leurs famille... Je tiens a vous rappellez que si nous prenons par exemple Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui font partit de l'ordre et bien ils tues des mangemorts, mais comme nous le savons tous, ils restent amicals et super gentils en famille... Alors dites moi, pourquoi les mangemorts ne feraient pas la meme chose ? Donc, comme je le disait... Je n'ai rien changer, car Rowling ne parle en rien de la vie de famille des mangemorts. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Maintenant c'Est les rewiews times... Je vous le dit si vous me donnez plus de 20 rewiew, je vous donnes le chapitre le plus tot possible... je vais meme l'écrire pour que je puisse tenir ma promesse... Alors qu'est- ce que vous voulez... attendre jusqu'à prochaine publication, qui risque d'être dans une semaine, ou me donner 20 rewiew et je la poste tout de suite apres mes 20 rewiew... et ce meme si c'est demain xxx caro


	4. amis et ennemi

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Amis et ennemis

Terri et Draco patientaient en parlant avec les autres première année qu'ils connaissaient. Le professeur McGonagall leurs avaient dit d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Un petit rouquin s'approcha de Terri, qui venait de s'éloigner de son frère.

-Salut, moi c'est Ron. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Terri, répondit la jeune fille.

Draco vint les rejoindre et pris sa sœur par la main. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

-Hey princesse, tu sais qui est le gars avec qui tu parles ?

Terri hocha la tête négativement en regardant le rouquin.

-Pardon, mais c'Est quoi ton nom, demanda Ron à Draco.

-Draco, Draco Malefoy.

Le roux pouffa de rire.

-Mon nom te fait rire. Inutile de te demander le tien. Cheveux roux, une robe toute en loque, mais tu es sûrement un Weasley.

Terri eu un sursaut. Ce nom était banni dans leurs maisons, car Arthur Weasley n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de faire arrêter son père.

Ron sembla rougir et pris le bras de Terri, pour l'emmener loin d'un Malefoy. Elle se laissa faire, en se disant que le jeune homme pourrait devenir son ami et elle lui laissa une chance de montrer qu'il n'était pas plein de préjudice. (NDA : Comme les racistes dans le fond. Je ne sais pas comment l'écrire alors ce n'Est peut-être pas le bon mot.)

-Tu ne devrais pas te tenir près de ce Malefoy, c'Est un fils de riche et de mangemort. Il traîne dans la magie noire et un jour, je te le jure, il se fera envoyer à Azkaban, avec toute sa famille de mangemort.

Elle se déprit rageusement et le regarda dégoûté.

-Quoi s'écria le rouquin.

-Tu ne connais même pas les Malefoy, tu devrais avoir honte.

-Ils n'ont pas de cœur alors pourquoi je devrais essayer de les connaîtes ?

-Ils sont comme tout le monde, hurla Terri hors d'elle, ils ont sûrement plus de cœur que toi.

Elle se tourna pour rejoindre son frère, mais Draco vint la prendre par le bras et la ramena devant Ron.

-Ne me dit pas que tu sort avec ce petit con peroxydé, cracha plus que ne dit Ron.

Draco prit la main de Terri.

-Comme papa, chuchota Draco dans l'oreille de sa sœur.

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de prendre un air froid. Draco regarda Ron et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Térésa Narcissa Malefoy, pour vous servir.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Personne ne s'en prend aux Malefoy. N'oublie pas Weasley, que tout ce que tu as dit contre la famille de Draco et bien tu l'as dit contre la mienne et contre moi-même.

Elle eut un petit rire froid en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je suis très rancunière, alors prends garde à toi.

Le rouquin s'éloigna pour aller voir, un autre jeune homme qui tenait un crapaud.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je t'ai laissée une chance avant de te juger. Pas comme tu l'as fait.

Elle rejoignit son frère et Pansy, qui étaient près des portes d'entrée, en soupirant.

-Moi qui croyait m'en faire un ami.

Draco lui lança un regard de mécontentement.

-Rien ne sera pareil ici qu'à la maison, lui déclara-t-il. Nous devrons toujours nous comporter comme si nous étions en sortit…

-Pour faire plaisir à papa, termina Terri avec un air de dégoût. Je n'aime pas ce choix et je compte bien agir comme bon me semble.

Elle s'Avança rapidement vers le professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'entrée.

-La répartition va commencer, alors suivez-moi bien. Ne vous éloignez pas !

-Je me demande si nous devrons lancer un sort, lui chuchota une jeune fille brune à ses côtés. En passant, moi c'Est Hermione.

Terri lui fit un sourire.

-Moi c'est Terri. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

Hermione la regarda avec un pétillement dans les yeux.

-J'aimerais bien aller à Griffondor ou à Serdaigle.

Terri hocha la tête.

-Et toi, demanda la brunette.

-Sûrement à Serpentard, toute ma famille y ai allées.

Elle haussa des épaules, indifférente.

-Ce n'est pas grave, malgré le fait que moins de personne ne m'aimerons ou me ferons confiance.

Hermione grimaça.

-Ils ont peur, plusieurs mages noirs sont sortit de Serpentard.

Un silence se fit entre les deux filles.

-Oh, s'écria Hermione en regardant le premier élève se faire appeler, c'est juste un chapeau, soupira-t-elle déçu.

Terri, quand à elle observa la grande salle en repensant à son départ de ce matin.

Flash-back

Lucius les menait à la gare de King Cross, pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Terri leva les yeux de son livre l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Papa ?

-Oui princesse, lui répondit Lucius en la regardant.

-Comment savons nous dans quelle maison nous allons, lui demanda-t-elle.

Lucius lui jeta un regard mystérieux avant de lui faire un sourire.

-C'est un secret, ma chouette. Personne ne sait ce que c'est exactement. Certaines années, nous devons combattes, d'Autres les professeurs nous poses des questions.

Terri était fascinée par ce que son père venait de lui dire.

-C'était quoi pour toi ?

Lucius se mit à rire.

-J'ai du combattre un troll. Il était immense !

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux d'ébahissement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

Terri s'accrocha à son père en souriant.

-J'espère que je serai capable de réussir l'épreuve, lui dit-elle avec angoisse.

Lucius lui joua dans les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front, où se tenait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, de sa fille.

Fin du Flash-back

Papa m'a bien eu, pensa la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui prit le bras.

-J'aimerais que nous devenions amies.

Terri fixa l'autre jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Peu importe la maison dans laquelle nous irons, termina elle.

Hermione serra la main que sa nouvelle amie lui avait tendue.

-Granger, Hermione, appela la voix sévère de McGonagall.

Hermione s'avança nerveuse vers le tabouret.

-Griffondor, cria le choixpeau joyeusement.

La table des rouges et or applaudirent.

Terri attend en silence jusqu'au nom de son frère. Le chapeau ne fit qu'effleurer la tête de Draco qu'il fut envoyer à Serpentard. Ron Weasley, qui était près d'Elle renifla avec mépris.

-Malefoy, Térésa.

Terri inspira brusquement et alla vers le choixpeau qui n'attendait qu'Elle.

Ses mains étaient moites et elle les essuya sur sa robe avant que le chapeau ne lui cache la vue.

-Une autre Malefoy, lui murmura une voix dans sa tête. Tu apprendras beaucoup, ici, avec nous. Où vais-je t'envoyer. Je vois le courage et la détermination, mais je vois aussi la ruse. La loyauté aux personnes que tu aimes, bravo ! Je vais te mettre avec ton frère car il t'aidera beaucoup.

-SERPENTARD

Draco lui fit une place près de lui avant que Pansy vienne les rejoindre.

-Salut vous deux, je vous ai manqué ?

Draco toussa et Terri roula des yeux. Le directeur eu l'Air aussi fou que ce que disait Lucius Malefoy, en commençant par dire :

-Nigaud, gras double, pinçon, je vous remercie.

Draco, face à son habitude, montra aux autres premières années qu'il était le chef, et avec son nom, personne n'osa lui désobéir. Terri leva la tête en sentant un regard sur elle et observa son oncle Roque, qui serait leurs directeurs de maisons et leurs professeurs de potions. Elle lui souria timidement devant l'Air que Severus lui faisait. Elle eu une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice en regardant le professeur Quirell et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elle garda un visage impassible en se mordant les lèvres. Pansy lui parla, mais tout semblait second aux yeux de Terri, même le discours du directeur, qu'elle n'écouta nullement.

' Pourquoi elle me fait mal maintenant ? '

Elle revint dans le monde de la réalité quand Draco lui prit le bras, car tout le monde partait pour leur salle commune.

* * *

**_Salut tout le monde... je tiens à vous dire que quand je demandais 20 rewiews ce n'était pas pour vous punir, mais plutot car j'ai remarquer que plusieurs personnes se sont mis à deserter mon histoire... Alors je voulais savoir les commentaires pour pouvoir mieux faire ma fic. J'ai passée de 304 à 109 personnes qui la lisent... c'Est triste car mon autre histoire que je trouve moin bonne à recoltés 1135 dans le premier chapitre... s.v.p. au pire si vous ne voulez pas laisser de rewiew fait la pub si vous l'aimez car peu de gens viennent la lise et sa me décourage un peu je dois vous avouer... Bon ben c'est pas tout, mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimés... et meme si vous ne l'avez pas aimer laisser moi une rewiew pour me dire quoi arranger... je ne mord pas alors pas de danger xxx caro_**


	5. Halloween

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

_**Etre à Poudlard.**_

Terri soupira en entendant le ronflement que faisait Milicent. Elle se leva lentement et fouilla dans sa valise, avant de sortir un vieux journal. Elle retourna rapidement au lit, à cause de la froideur de la pierre, avec une plume et de l'encre.

**Bonjour Tom**, écrivit elle rapidement.

**Bonsoir ma déesse.**

Terri souria face à se départ des plus jolie. Elle avait trouvée ce journal dans la bibliothèque privée de son père et correspondait maintenant avec Tom, depuis plus d'un an. Tom Marvolo Riddle lui avait montré des souvenirs de lui. Il était devenu son ami, pour ce qu'elle était et non pour son nom. Il y a peu de temps, Tom lui avait avoué être Lord Voldemort et Térésa ne savait plus quoi en penser. Voldemort n'était pas sensé être méchant ? Pour parler d'autre chose, ses cours se passaient bien, à l'exception de Défense contre les forces du mal d'où elle sortait toujours avec un mal de tête. Son amie Hermione, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais lui promit de chercher à la bibliothèque. Terri ferma finalement le journal intime avant de s'endormir, sous les yeux de Sally, son serpent. La jeune Malefoy entra dans la grande salle au côté de son frère, de ses deux stupides gardes du corps et de Pansy. Elle observa les citrouilles vidées qui ricanaient méchamment. Terri se tourna vers la table des rouges et ors, dans l'espoir de trouver son amie aux cheveux brun, mais ne l'aperçu nulle part. Elle s'approcha des Griffondor, ou plus précisément des jumeaux Weasley, qui planifiaient de nouvelles blagues avec leurs meilleurs amis Lee Jordan. Elle avait rencontrée les jumeaux, le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard et elle s'était bien entendu avec eux, alors elle venait maintenant souvent les rejoindre.

-Salut les gars, leur dit-elle. Alors, toujours à comploter ?

Fred la tira par le bras et la fit s'asseoir entre lui et son frère George.

-Toujours miss Malefoy, lui dit Lee en souriant.

-Et vous ne m'avez pas invité, dit-elle en boudant.

-Comment voulais-tu, commença un des jumeaux.

-Avec les regards que nous jetait ton frère, continua l'autre Weasley avec un sourire moqueur.

Lee Jordan se mit à rire.

-Des regards EXACTEMENT comme il nous lance présentement.

Terri leva la tête pour croiser le regard rageur de Draco. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant et secouant la tête. Une personne se mit directement face à elle. Son regard se posa sur le plus jeune frère de Fred et George.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy, siffla-t-il. La table des mangemorts est plus loin, ajouta-il en pointant la table vert et argent.

Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent Ron déçu.

-Franchement, tu me déçoit Ron, lui dit George.

-Oui, attend qu'ont disent comment tu agis à maman, ajouta Fred.

Le jeune rouquin blanchit et alla répondre quand le directeur se leva pour réclamer le silence. Ron alla rapidement s'asseoir plus loin.

-Chers élèves, avant de pouvoir déguster notre fabuleux repas d'Halloween, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Les élèves le regardèrent et attendirent. Dumbledore sembla pensif et souriait.

-Non, vous demander en faites.

Il attendit d'Avoir toute l'attention, qui pourtant était déjà toute là, avant de continuer.

-Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron, questionna-t-il en faisant apparaître un plat à côtés de lui. Non ? Personne ? Bon.

Le vieil homme sembla triste avant qu'il ne s'écrive joyeusement ' Que le festin commence'.

Terri se mordit la lèvre avant d'éclater de rire. Fred, George et Lee semblèrent déçus.

-Pourquoi personne n'en a prit, soupirèrent-ils en cœur. Nous aurions pu rire.

-Comment ça, demanda la jeune Serpentard après avoir repris son sérieux, en se servant un morceau de rôti de boeuf.

Fred haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Toujours amusant de voir quelqu'un en tutu rose qui porte des lulus, dit-il en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

Terri se remit à rire suivit par une bonne partie des Griffondor qui étaient assis près d'eux.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant deux filles parler.

-Elle serait aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes et refuse d'en sortir.

- Excuse-moi Lavender, mais est-ce que tu parles d'Hermione ?

Lavender Brown se tourna vers elle et lui souria en voyant que c'était Terri qui avait parler.

-Oui, c'Est triste. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle y était depuis ce midi et qu'elle serait en pleures.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent alors en se fracassant contre les murs de pierre. Le professeur Quirell s'avança en titubant vers la table des professeurs.

-Un troll dans les cachots, j'ai cru devoir vous avertir, dit-il en bafouillant avant de tomber évanouie par terre. La panique s'installa dans la grande salle et Terri se sentit mal.

-Hermione n'est pas au courant, cria-t-elle aux jumeaux pour couvrir le bruit des cris.

Les jumeaux voulurent la retenir, mais ils ne purent rien faire car Dumbledore venait de hurler de retourner dans leurs salles communes.

Terri entendit plusieurs personnes crier son nom, mais elle continua à courir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et n'entendit rien.

-HERMIONE !

Le silence lui répondit. Elle se remit donc à courir pour aller vers l'autre salle de bain qu'elle connaissait près du premier étage. Terri entendit un drôle de bruit avant d'entrée dans la salle, mais l'ignora en entendant Hermione pleurer.

-Mione ! Vite tu dois sortir d'ici ! Il y a un troll !

Hermione sortit de la cabine aussitôt et Terri lui prit la main, mais en se tournant elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de gros et d'une couleur étrange.

Hermione lâcha un cri d'horreur pendant que Terri se recula apeurée.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais se mit à pleurer. Le troll leva sa massue pour frapper près de la jeune fille en pleure et Terri eu juste le temps d'enlever son amie de la trajectoire, avant que le lavabo n'éclate en mille morceaux.

Le monstre mécontent grogna de frustration et s'élança à nouveau. Terri n'eu pas assez de réflexe et se fit frapper au côtes. Elle tomba par terre en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier et encore plus apeurée Hermione, mais quand elle essaya de lancer un sort, Terri se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. Elle se releva et Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Wingardium Leviosa, cria-t-elle en pointant le troll.

La massue du troll s'éleva au dessus de sa tête et l'assomma, mais tomba ensuite sur Terri qui fut assommée à son tour.

La jeune brune cria au meurtre et se mit à pleurer en voyant l'état de sa seule amie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, s'écria une voix.

Hermione se releva tremblante en regardant le plancher. Un juron fut poussé par le professeur de potion, qui s'avança rapidement vers sa nièce.

-Térésa, lui murmura-t-il en lui flattant la joue en tremblant.

Il se leva avec Terri dans ses bras.

-Je l'emmène voir l'infirmière.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda froidement.

-Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une TRÈS bonne raison, lui dit il sèchement avant de partir.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait aussi furieuse que son collègue qui venait juste de partir.

-Nous allons dans mon bureau Minerva, leur dit le directeur, qui semblait triste et vieux.

-Maintenant miss Granger, lui dit froidement le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione les suivirent en pleurant et tremblant.

**__**

* * *

Alors ? Vous trouvez sa comment ? Bon, okay je vais vous dire que je ne me fit pas totalement aux livres lolll et que comme je veux qu'elle arriveà la pubertée assez vite, je vais faire passée les mois rapidement ... J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'ennuie... Bref, je tiens a vous remercier vous m'avez laisser plein de rewiew... plus de 20 alors vous voyez que vous êtes capable... et je ne vous est meme pas mit la pression lolll... alors c'est maintenant la rewiew times et laisser moi en encore pleins xxx caro 


	6. tentative

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Tentative

Hermione était dans l'infirmerie et tenait la main de la jeune blonde, qui c'était fait blesser par sa faute. Elle s'apprêta à sortir, quand elle entendit des cris qui venaient dans sa direction.

-MA FILLE A ÉTÉ BLESSÉE À CAUSE D'UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

-Lucius, calmez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler, laissant passer Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui se précipitèrent vers Terri en fusillant Hermione du regard. Cette dernière recula jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, mais se fit arrêter par Albus Dumbledore, qui l'a regarda tristement.

-Je vous appellerez s'il y a du nouveau, lui dit-il avant de la laisser partir.

Dès que Hermione eut passé la porte, elle éclata en sanglot en se répétant que tout était sa faute……………………………………………………

Terri entendit une dispute et grogna. Aussitôt, les voix s'arrêtèrent. Elle réussi à ouvrir les yeux et aperçu ses parents à côtés d'elle, avant de se rendormir. Terri se réveilla en sentant une présence à côté d'elle et se mit la tête entre les mains, pour stopper cette douleur.

-P…pre…nez… ce…cette… poti…potion, bégaya le professeur Quirell en lui tendant un petit verre.

Comme Térésa ne faisait aucunement confiance à se professeur, elle refusa net de la boire. Quirell se fâcha et la prit par le cou pour la forcer à ingurgiter cette mixture. La jeune fille se mit a hurler de douleur quand les mains de son professeur toucha sa peau. L'infirmière arriva en courant pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçu Draco Malefoy stupefixé près du lit et Quirell qui se tenait ses mains qui semblaient brûlés. Terri quand à elle sombra dans l'inconscience, les mains sur la tête et les larmes aux yeux. (NDA : Bordel… ça en deviens une habitude de tomber inconsciente… c'est qui l'imbécile qui a mit tout sa dans le texte.. ? QUOI ? C'EST MOI !... Désolée cher lecteur, mais je me sens totalement ridicule d'avoir écrit ce début de chapitre et je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la suite…)

Quirell remarqua finalement la présence de l'infirmière quand, celle-ci lâcha un cri indigné. Il tenta de lui jeter un sortilège avant de se sauver, mais Pompon se protégea d'un protego avant de lui lancer un petrificus totalus. Elle passa à toute vitesse près de lui et réveilla Draco Malefoy.

-Enervatum.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en grognant et après avoir observé la pièce, il se leva d'un bond en hurlant.

-CETTE POURRITURE A VOULU FAIRE DU MAL À MA SŒUR !

Le jeune Malefoy, qui habituellement restait froid et calme tait maintenant hors de lui.

-QUAND MON PÈRE VA APPRENDRE ÇA !

Il se tourna vers sa sœur avec, un air empli de culpabilité sur le visage.

-Terri, murmura-t-il la voix cassée.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et replaça les cheveux si merveilleux de sa sœur, avant de lui prendre la main. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière qui revenait de son bureau après avoir avertit le directeur.

-Pompon ? Elle ira mieux, demanda le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante.

L'infirmière se tourna vers la fiole par terre et la fit léviter. Elle ausculta rapidement Terri et se tourna vers Draco, qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Bien sur, monsieur Malefoy.

Draco expira le souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment. La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers le lit de Térésa et Dumbledore soupira. Le professeur de potion pris la fiole que lui tendit l'infirmière et la questionna du regard.

-J'ai trouvée ceci près du lit de notre jeune Malefoy. Le professeur de défense essayait de lui faire avaler cette potion et comme vous êtes l'expert Severus, j'ai cru que vous pourriez nous l'analyser.

Severus acquiesça et se tourna vers le lit. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, qui soupira et le fixa quelques secondes.

-Tout va bien aller, lui murmura le professeur de potion.

Draco, qui avait le teint vraiment pâle, baissa les yeux et se coucha dans le lit de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Dumbledore fit appeler un Elf de maison.

-Delphi, je veux que tu dises aux Malefoy de venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Il soupira et regarda le corps de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Et que tu envoies une lettre au ministère pour qu'ils viennent chercher cet homme.

L'Elf se pencha très bas avant de disparaître. Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco et Terri, avec un visage attendri.

-Monsieur le directeur, puis-je vous parler en privé, lui demanda Severus.

Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda à l'infirmière de lui prêter son bureau, avant de suivre le professeur Rogue.

-Quand comptez-vous leurs en parler ?

Dumbledore le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je vais en parler à Térésa très bientôt. Pour ce qu'il est des Malefoy, elle leurs dira si elle veut le dire.

Il soupira.

-Après tout, n'est-ce pas là son histoire à elle ?

Rogue garda son air d'indifférence sur le visage et regarda vers le lit où reposait les deux enfants.

-Malgré tout ce que James Potter m'a fait à l'école, j'adore cette enfant et je compte la protéger comme si elle était ma propre fille.

Dumbledore lui souria gentiment.

-J'en suis conscient Severus, j'en suis conscient.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans l'infirmerie, où ils trouvèrent un Draco Malefoy endormit, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Professeur Dumbledore, lui demanda une petite voix craintive.

-Oui, miss Granger ?

-Comment vas t elle ?

Dumbledore eu un sourire en coin que la jeune fille ne pu apercevoir.

-Mieux, miss Granger. Ses côtes et sa tête se guérissent plus vite que nous l'avons cru.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui regardait ses mains.

-J'espère que vous êtes consciente d'avoir une amie loyale à vos côtés.

Hermione leva ses yeux pleins d'eau vers le vieil homme et acquiesça rapidement.

Dumbledore lui souria comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

-Je vous avertirai quand vous pourrez venir la voir, miss Granger.

Hermione repartit comme elle était arrivée, mais la porte se ré ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser passer Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, dans toute leurs splendeurs.

-Vous vouliez nous voir, leur dit Lucius d'une voix polaire.

-Assissez-vous, je vous prit, leur répondit le directeur.

Narcissa obéit immédiatement, mais Lucius préféra rester debout.

-Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais votre fille a été attaquée pendant son séjour ici.

Lucius sembla tiquer et Narcissa l'élança vers le lit où ses deux enfants dormaient, enlacés.

-Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur, cracha Lucius Malefoy avec toute la haine capable de sortir par son simple ton de voix.

-Cet homme, répondit Albus Dumbledore en pointant le professeur Quirell, a essayer d'obliger votre fille à boire une potion qu'elle ne devait pas boire. Severus fera un inspection pour savoir qu'Elle était la potion, mais tout porte à croire à une agression car quand l'infirmière est revenu, votre fille hurlait à plein poumon et Pompon pu voir votre fils Draco, stupefixé par terre.

Lucius pointa sa baguette magique vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais Albus l'arrêta.

-Nous devrions attendre les gens que le ministère vont nous envoyer. Rien ne sert à le réveiller tout de suite. Je vous conseil donc, d'attendre le réveille de Térésa pour en savoir plus, ou encore les analyse de Severus.

Lucius eu un rire mauvais.

-Mais qui vous as dit que je comptais le reveiller ? Sa mort m'aurait été pleinement plus jouissif.

Dumbledore se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir près du lit de Terri.

-Un autre jour peut-être, Lucius un autre jour.

* * *

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais j'ai été longue avant de publier, mais j'ai pour ma défense que j'avais un super bon show de Simple Plan a aller voir et que je devais déménager... Malheureusmeent EN PLUS je ne savais pas quoi mettre pour l'instant car je compte faire plusieurs année dans cette même fic... Je ne voulais pas vriament tenir compte de l'évènement de la fin de la premiere année de Harry pour cette histoire... Bref, je devais par compte mettre Quirell dans les méchant alors j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux pour arranger sa... sans faire trop de dégat... Bref, j'espère que meme s'il est court, le chapitre vous a plu et j'espère que j'aurai plus de reiwew que le denrier chapitre... J'ai été déçu je dois l'avouer... J'ai reçu très peu de rewiew comparer à ce que vous êtes capable... 12 rewiew... mon premier chapitre en avait 9 et celui ci est mon chapitre qu'il a le moin de rewiew apres le premier... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Vous ne l'avez pas aimer? Je veux comprendre ce que je fais de mal pour pouvoir m'améliorer... enfin bref, si ce n'est pas que vous n'avez pas aimer le chapitre, vous devrez me laisser au moins 20 rewiew pour celui ci... Je sais ! Je punis ceux qui m'en laisse , mais franchement sur 700 personne qui lise mon histoire je demande seulement 20 rewiew... cen'est pas trop pire... Je suis désolépour ceux qui n'aime pas mon point de vue, mais les rewiew sont les seuls chose que nous auteurs de fanfiction recevons pour nos histoire... au moin je ne vous demande pas d'argent... ALORS JECOMPTE SUR VOUS !_**

**_REWIEW TIMES !_**

**_XxCaromaddenxX_**


	7. explication

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

_**Explications**_

La première chose que Terri sentit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, était la légère odeur de cannelle que Draco sentait. Elle sentit aussi des bras la serrer et elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle souria face à son frère qui la fixait tendrement.

-Hey soeurette, chuchota-t-il, comment tu te sens ?

Térésa lui fit un sourire.

-Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras, mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Draco se tourna pour prendre une potion sur la table derrière lui. Il l'a tendit à Terri, qui se recula en murmurant.

-Quirell ! C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

Draco acquiesça en se sentant coupable. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer Lucius Malefoy. Quand il s'aperçu que sa fille était réveillée, un air de soulagement vint passer sur ses traits aristocratiques et il s'élança vers sa petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma princesse, lui dit-il en lui flattant les cheveux.

Il l'éloigna un peu pour la regarder. Il l'embrassa finalement sur la tête en la rapprochant.

-J'étais tellement inquiet, murmura-t-il.

-Je m'excuse papa, lui dit piteusement Térésa.

-Princesse, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Miss Granger nous a tout expliquée.

Terri se figea.

-Et sa ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Lucius la regarda lentement et lui leva le menton de ses doigts.

-Ton amitié avec une sang de bourbe ou ton amitié avec une Griffondor ?

La jeune Malefoy eu un sourire furtif.

-Bien sur que tout cela me dérange, continua Lucius sans attendre une réponse de sa fille, mais que veux-tu ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en cachant un sourire.

-Tu as un sal caractère, qui ne vient pas de moi sois dit en passant, et je sais que tu ne feras qu'à ta tête.

Terri éclata de rire dans les bras de son père, qui la chatouillait. Quand ils se furent calmés, Lucius soupira.

-Princesse, je veux que tu fasses confiance en ton instinct. N'oublie pas ma puce que peu importe la maison, quelqu'un peut te vouloir du mal.

Térésa acquiesça sérieusement, avant de s'appuyer contre son père. La jeune fille allait ajouter autre chose quand Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce. Terri se dégagea rapidement des bras de son père en s'excusant et se lança vers son professeur de potion. Severus essaya de rester froid et indifférent, mais il se sentit fondre quand elle le fit se baisser et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Terri se recula en rougissant et se tourna vers son père, qui lui, avait repris ses airs froids de sortie.

-Je vous pris d'excuser mon comportement qui n'était pas digne des Malefoy, père.

Dumbledore eut un regard de pur amusement, pendant que Lucius Malefoy hochait de la tête, lentement.

-Miss Malefoy, nous devons parler seul à seul, lui dit le directeur.

Térésa le suivit en laissant, son père, son oncle et son frère, dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore l'emmena à son bureau en silence.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau en soupirant.

-Térésa, je crois que je te dois quelques explications.

Terri ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le directeur, mais ne dit rien de peur de le vexer.

-Le professeur Quirell à essayer de te faire boire un mélange de deux potions. La goutte du mort vivant mélangé avec du venin de mamba noire.

Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sais-tu ce que c'est, demanda-t-il.

Terri réfléchi avant de hocher la tête.

-La goutte du mort vivant est un puissant somnifère, tandis que le venin de Mamba noire est l'un des plus redoutable venin de serpent.

Le vieil homme appuya son menton sur ses mains.

-C'est bien cela, miss Malefoy.

Térésa sembla mal à lèse sur son banc et chercha à comprendre pourquoi Quirell voulait lui faire boire cette potion.

-Quirell avait dans l'idée qu'avec le somnifère, tu t'endormes profondément et que nous ne pourrions rien faire pour te sortir de ce sommeil.

-Un coma si on veut, lui dit la jeune Malefoy.

Albus acquiesça lentement.

-Pour ce qu'il est du venin, il était en si petite quantité, qu'il t'aurait affaiblie de plus en plus.

Térésa se décida à poser la question qui l'a tracassait depuis son réveille.

-Oui, mais pourquoi professeur ?

Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du vieil homme lui chamboula le cœur. Albus Dumbledore sembla vieux et impuissant.

-Ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Voldemort.

La bouche de Terri s'ouvrit grande de surprise.

-Voldemort, continua le directeur, ne voulait pas que Quirell te tue, mais il voulait bien attendre d'avoir gagné des forces pour le faire lui-même. Le somnifère te laissait vulnérable et le poison t'affaiblissait.

Terri se leva brusquement.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort quand j'étais enfant et pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer ?

Le directeur lui fit signe de se calmer.

-Je me fais vieux et j'ai pensé à ton bonheur avant tout.

Terri fronça des sourcils en se questionnant.

-Connais-tu l'histoire de la chute de Voldemort ?

Terri hocha la tête. Dumbledore continua donc.

-Voldemort est allé une nuit d'Halloween chez les Potter avec l'intention de les tuer car ils avaient refusés de lui répéter une certaine prophétie qu'ils avaient entendu. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulu épargner Lily Potter car elle aurait pu l'aider si elle l'aurait voulu. Voldemort tua son mari et essaya de tuer leur enfant, mais Lily s'interposa.

Térésa se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Désolé professeur, mais en quoi tout ceci à rapport avec moi ?

Le directeur lui fit signe d'attendre de la main avant de continuer.

-Lily est donc morte. Il essaya donc de tuer l'enfant, mais le sortilège retourna sur lui. Heureusement l'enfant survécu, mais personne ne le retrouva, dans ceux qui l'avait chercher.

-Alors comment savez vous qu'il a survécu ? Personne n'a jamais survécu à ce sortilège.

Dumbledore lui souria tristement.

-Peu de gens sache ce qu'il c'est vraiment passée cette nuit d'Halloween. Nous avions posé, les Potter et moi, une sorte de caméra qui enregistrait tout ce qui ce passait à l'instant qu'un être vivant était dans la maison et ce pour toutes les pièces.

Terri ne dit rien, elle qui ne savait pas ce qu'était une kadéra. La jeune Malefoy continua donc à fixer son directeur. Il soupira lentement et se leva pour aller chercher un basin rempli d'un liquide argenté. Térésa s'aperçu que c'était une pensine. Dumbledore se frotta les yeux, comme s'il était fatiguer.

-J'espère que tu pardonnera à un vieil homme.

Il bougea sa baguette dans le liquide ambré et lui fit signe de passer en premier. Terri approcha son visage de la surface argentée et se senti tomber. Elle atterrie dans le même bureau, près du directeur qui ne sembla pas la remarquer. Une main lui aggripa gentiment l'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la voler, laissant passer Severus Rogue, essoufflé.

-Il y a eu une attaque chez les Potter. Ils sont morts ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dumbledore se crispa et lança un regard douloureux au jeune Severus.

-Avez-vous trouvé une petite fille ?

Rogue le regarda septique et hocha négativement la tête.

-Pourquoi une petite aurait du si trouver, demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore se leva en vitesse et fit éteindre toutes les lumières avec sa baguette. Un étrange

hologramme apparu et Albus appuya sur un bouton. Ils purent voir les Potter et l'arrivé de

Voldemort en avance rapide. Quand James lança le collier à Lily, Terri lâcha un cri de pure

surprise. Elle mit la main à son cou pour prendre le même collier. Quand Voldemort tenta de tuer l'enfant, elle toucha sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qu'elle avait au front et qui venait d'apparaître sur le front de la fillette.

-Non, murmura-t-elle quand l'enfant disparu.

Le décor se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle sortit de la pensine. Elle se sauva de la pièce en pleurant et en ignorant le directeur qui la rappelait. Elle voulu sortir du château et percuta quelqu'un. Sans se soucier de s'excuser elle continua de courir.

-Terri ?

Térésa essaya ses larmes et se mit à courir encore plus vite vers le lac.

-Terri !

Quelqu'un courrait après elle, mais elle l'ignora. Elle finit par s'asseoir sous un grand chêne. Elle enlaça ses jambes de ses bras et appuya son front sur ses genoux. Entre temps, la personne qui essayait de rejoindre la jeune Malefoy, ce vu arrêter par le professeur Rogue, qui décida de prendre le relais. Severus alla la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais quand elle reconnu la voix de son oncle Sev, elle se glissa entre ses bras.

-Pourquoi c'Est à moi que tout cela arrive ?

Severus ne répondit pas à cette question, mais la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-Je vais toujours être là pour t'aider, tu le sais ma belle, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Quand elle se calma, Terri leva sa tête vers son oncle qui lui jouait dans les cheveux.

-Est-ce qu'ils le savent que j'étais la fille des Potter ?

Le professeur de potion hocha négativement de la tête et Térésa soupira.

-Tu leur dira quand tu seras prête, lui dit Severus.

-La prophétie parle de moi alors ?

Rogue fixa ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant.

-Malheureusement oui, répondit-il.

-Papa ne voudras plus de moi, dit elle en recommençant à pleurer.

-Ma belle, il ne t'abandonnera pas parce que tu es la fille des Potter.

-Mais il est un mangemort.

Rogue l'assit sur ses genoux et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant, lui souffla-t-il.

* * *

**__**

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir... j'espère que vous aller bien... Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... et je vous demande au moins 17 rewiew... Et je sais que c'est pas beaucoup comparer au nombre de personnes qui lisent l'histoire... Sérieusement je commence a me demander si je devrais pas arrêter cette histoire... J'ai l'impression de la faire pour un mur... bref, dsl un petit moment de tristesse loll... REWIEW TIME !_**


	8. petite note

_**Petite note !**_

Bonjour à tous ! Comme les demandes que je fait ne sont pas vraiment respecter et que je me force a donner une histoire ( Qui est assez compliquer à faire avec ce que j'ai en tête ) J'arrête de faire ma publication sur fanfiction…. Comme je sais que sa punis ceux qui me laisse des rewiew, j'aimerais que les rewiew anonymes me donne leurs email. Ainsi je pourrai vous envoyer la suite par email et vous ne serez pas pénalisé… Je compte continuer mon histoire, mais peut-être que sa seras plus long pour les autres chapitre ( Pour ceux qui le recevrons par email ) Car j'ai plusieurs problèmes en ce moments… Mon oncle est mort et je dois faire mon deuil, Deux amis de mon père que je considérais comme ma famille sont mort aussi, chacun du cancer alors, c'est plutôt dur à gérer… Je vous avais aussi parler d'un déménagement. Et bien j'avais demenager chez la blonde de mon pere, mais malheureusement ils viennent de se séparer alors je dois ENCORE déménager… Bordel tout me tombe dessus ses temps ci !

Alors merci de votre compréension et si vous voulez que je continue a publier sur fanfiction et bien laisser moi des rewiews pour me le dire.. .Sinon, laisser moi votre email et ce seras avec plaisir que je vous enverrai la suite et vous entrerez dans mon msn loll

Xxx Bizou

XxCaromaddenxX


	9. La triplette des jumeaux

__

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_J'ai des Bêta maintenant, alors je vous les présente… : Moira Serpy-Griffy : Bon ben euh… y'a moi ! Je sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé embarqué la dedans ! Ah… si…. Une histoire d'asile ! Lol ! _**

**_NDA : Note de l'Auteur… C'est-à-dire moi ! NDK : ahlala ma décalée de 6 ;D jtad tout fort !_**

**_NDAD : Note de ADvsAV (Malheureusement elle est présentement en vacance donc elle ne laissera pas de note pour ce chapitre. Sniff…)NDK : ma puuuuuuce, tu sais que je t'aime ! On est trop des cyniques toi et moi :D vive nos délires !_**

**_NDM : Note de moira Oui, oui ! Note de moi ! se fait taper par les autres bon, bon. Je me calme. NDK : calinou pour te consoler ! On la tape pas les filles ! Je veux la suite de son histoire moi ! XD_**

**_NDK : Note de Killis … NDM : Ma sœur de fic n'a moi ! NDK : Jtm puce !_**

**_NDF : Note de Funnygirl Rahhhhhhhhh ouais ça y est y'a mon nom qui apparaît enfin dans une fic en tant que Notes ! Ouais youhouuuu ! Danse de la joieNDK : ahlala ma sœur brune qui le vaut bien … on refera le monde un jour je t'aiiiiiime_**

_**Petit Délire entre amies pour se donner le goût d'écrire la suite**_

****

****

****

* * *

****

_**La Triplette des jumeaux**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Autant Térésa s'était rapproché de son frère, autant elle n'avait rien voulu révéler à ses parents. Elle avait peur de leurs réactions. Malgré tout, elle suivait des cours d'occlumencie avec son oncle Severus, pour apprendre à fermer son esprit. Le professeur Rogue était maintenant son confident et elle aimait bien aller le voir quand elle voulait parler à quelqu'un.

-Mione, je dois y aller ! J'ai cours avec Rogue.

Hermione lui fit un gros sourire.

-Bonne chance Terri. On se revoit demain matin.

La jeune Malefoy partit rapidement en regardant sa montre. Elle croisa des premières années, mais les ignora.

-Notre sœur !

-Voyons Fred, c'est notre triplette pas juste notre sœur, (1) ajouta George.

Térésa se tourna en riant et aperçu Fred et George Weasley.

-C'est étrange vous ne trouvez pas d'être en 4 ième année et d'avoir une triplette en 2 ième année, demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-Juste deux ans, lui répondit George avec un clin d'œil.

-Rencontre avec Sevychou ? (2) questionna Fred.

La serpentard hocha la tête.

-Je dois y aller avant qu'il ne perde patience. On se rejoint au coin habituel à 22 heures okay ?

-Pas de problème, répondirent simultanément les deux rouquins.

Elle cogna au bureau du professeur de potion qui la fit entrer rapidement.

-Salut oncle Sev. Alors toujours occupé à terroriser les premières années ?

Severus lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Rappelles-toi ma puce que j'ai réussi la même chose pour tes camarades de classe l'année passé.

Térésa se mit à rire.

-Touché Sev ! Neville tremble encore, juste en entendant ton nom.

Severus Rogue eu un reniflement de dédain.

-Commençons à trois. Un, deux, trois, légilimens.

La jeune fille revit alors la scène du troll, de l'année d'avant. Un duel avec Ron Weasley et finalement un éclair de lumière verte. Terri tomba par terre en tremblant. Le professeur Rogue la fixait ébahi et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-C'était bien un impardonnable, n'est-ce pas oncle Sev ? (3) demanda-t-elle.

Ledit oncle cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche entre ouverte.

-Les Potter, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Il se racla la gorge et repris sur lui.

-Tu t'es améliorée Térésa, mais continue à fermer ton esprit aussi souvent que possible et surtout avant de dormir.

Terri acquiesça et resta là à le regarder.

-C'est tout pour ce soir.

Elle hocha donc de la tête et partit. Térésa alla dans sa salle commune pour chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, qui avait appartenu à son vrai père et qu'elle avait reçu du professeur Dumbledore l'année d'avant.

-Salut Dray !

-Salut soeurette. Alors les cours avec Sev ? demanda-t-il.

-Je m'améliore, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle rejoignit son dortoir prendre la dite cape et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune rapidement dans l'espoir que son frère ne puisse pas l'arrêter.

-Où vas-tu ?

Terri lui jeta un regard mystérieux.

-Rejoindre mes triplets. On prépare quelque chose.

Elle partit donc sans un regard derrière et se cacha sous sa cape. Terri arriva en face d'un tableau qui représentait une licorne et murmura le mot de passe.

-Pouvoir au blagueur.

La licorne (4) s'éloigna et Térésa passa au travers la peinture et remarqua les jumeaux Weasley avec Lee Jordan, qui observaient des parchemins.

-On commence par quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle après les avoir salués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire avec la potion, la questionna Fred.

La jeune Malefoy sortit les documents sur la potion en question et les observa quelques instants.

-Je dois ajouter l'essence de Murlap pour atténuer la douleur.

-D'accord, alors parlons de comment va se dérouler l'événement, leur dit Lee Jordan avec un énorme sourire.

Ils se quittèrent en se promettant un super spectacle.

-J'ai même convaincu Collin de prendre des photo avec son appareil, murmura Terri en sortant de leur salle.

La jeune Malefoy se dirigea vers la salle de bain au pas de course.

-Mimi ? s'écria-t-elle après avoir fermer la porte.

-Oh salut Terri, lui dit le fantôme d'une jeune fille en sortant d'une cabine de toilette.

-Quelqu'un est venu ? questionna la jeune serpentard en allant dans la dernière cabine, chercher son chaudron.

Mimi Geignarde sembla réfléchir.

-Un rouquin de ton âge. Ronald, si je me souviens bien, lui répondit le fantôme en se grattant un bouton.

Mimi aimait bien la jeune Malefoy, qui était très gentille avec elle et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Le fantôme était toujours heureux de voir Terri et de lui rendre service.

-Tu me raconteras comment est aller votre tour, d'Accord ? lui demanda la jeune fille à lunette en voltigeant dans les airs.

-Bien sur Mimi.

Térésa termina les derniers détails de la potion et alla se coucher en baillant. Elle se réveilla en entendant Pansy l'appeler. La seule réponse que reçue Parkinson fut un grognement.

-Dire que cette chose qui grogne est ma meilleure amie ! s'écria faussement outrée Pansy.

La jeune Malefoy lui lança un oreiller avant de se diriger vers une bonne douche. En entrant dans la grande salle, elle se dirigea vers Cédric Diggory, à la table des Poufsouffle.

-Hey Ced !

Cédric leva la tête vers elle et lui souria.

-Quoi ! La beauté de Poudlard vient me parler à moi, un simple mortel !

Terri leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourrais-tu garder Sally pour aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ?

Térésa s'était rendu compte que Sally, son serpent, préférait le beau Poufsouffle à n'importe qui d'autre. Alors, quand elle ne pouvait pas avoir le reptile avec elle, Cédric la prenait volontiers. Le jeune homme lui tendit le bras et Sally vint s'y enrouler en sifflotant.

-Merci ! Tu es un ange. Mon ange, ajouta Terri avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle partit donc rejoindre Fred, George, Hermione et Lee à la table des rouges et or. Toute l'école c'était habitué à son amitié avec n'importe quel maison et il n'était pas rare de la voir manger à Griffondor ou Poufsouffle.

-Prêt ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Les garçons hochèrent de la tête pendant que Hermione les réprimandait car ils avaient l'intention de manquer les cours. Terri leur donna un peu de la potion et ils le burent avec leur jus de citrouille. La jeune Malefoy se mit à éclairer la salle au complet et beaucoup de personnes durent fermer les yeux, ou détourner le regard à cause d'éblouissement. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore observait la scène avec amusement.

-Elle est très brillante n'est-ce pas ? dit-il au professeur de potion assit à côté de lui. (5)

Rogue ne fit que grogner, ce qui fit sourire Albus. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan illuminèrent à leurs tours la salle et ils se levèrent tranquillement de la table et se mirent des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, avant d'en tendre une paire à Térésa. La jeune Malefoy souria de toutes ses dents, mais son sourire se figea sec. Un cri de douleur s'entendit dans la grande salle et ils purent voir Térésa Malefoy pliée en deux. Les professeurs voulurent aller l'aider, mais quand Severus Rogue fut prêt d'elle, la jeune fille s'enflamma.

-Terri ! s'écria plusieurs voix dont ceux de Draco et Pansy.

Personne ne comprenait et Fred et George Weasley, ainsi que leur ami Lee Jordan se mirent à brûler sur place à leurs tours. Le jeune Crivet se mit à prendre plusieurs photos pendant que plusieurs cris d'horreur résonnaient dans la salle et que les professeurs tentaient en vain d'éteindre le feu. Les flammes diminuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Dumbledore fit sortir tout le monde et emmena lui-même les quatre élèves à l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta en chemin et entra dans une salle de classe vide, avec les corps flottant derrière lui.

-Bravo ! dit-il en souriant. Vous avez fait un bon coup les enfants et vous méritez votre journée.

Les quatre élèves ouvrirent les yeux rapidement et se redressèrent.

-Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Lee Jordan.

Le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore sembla encore augmenter d'intensité.

-J'avoue ne jamais avoir vu quelqu'un sourire de douleur, excepté mademoiselle Malefoy, qui semblait heureuse d'avoir mal. (6)

Terri rougit et baissa les yeux pour observer ses souliers.

-Allez jeunes gens. Profitez de cette belle journée. Amusez-vous !

Les garçons et Térésa ne se firent pas prier et partirent rapidement s'amuser encore.

±

±

±

±

±

1 : NDM : Hé c'est mon idée les triplets ! Je l'ai mis dans ma fic ! Voleuse ! NDA : Hey, je te rappelle que tu m'as voler Elddir alors à mon tour :p NDF : De toute façon vous êtes des voleuses toutes les deux, voilà le problème est réglé ! Na ! NDM : Mais euh…. Même pas vrai ! Et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! NDF : Ouais j'te crois Croise ses doigts derrière son dosNDK : je crois qu'on perturbe les lecteurs ! Taisez-vous les chicaneuses ! Mouhahaha Killis salvatrice des lecteurs … ça me plaît MDR

2 : NDA : On croirait entendre AD loll. NDM : Halala ! M'en parle pas ! Et puis tout le monde sait que toi aussi t'aimes bien Snape. Hmmm ? NDA : OUIII ! JE L'ADORE C'EST MON BRUN TÉNÉBREUX À MOI ! NDM : Désespérant. Apprend à partager ! NDA : Non, mais té malade ? NDF : Nan tu partages sale égoïste ! Moi aussi je le veux le Sevychounet ! Le pauvre, demander de tout les cotés par des cinglés comme nous…

3 : NDF : Nan nan c'était l'attaque d'un haricot vert géant ! NDM : Non c'était celle de géant vert ! Mdr ! La pub ! NDA : OHlala c'est même pu drôle… NDF : Roh toi pouet pouet hein ! NDK : n'importe quoi ! C'était l'attaque d'Hagrid avec des feuilles accroché à sa barbe ! PTDR

4 : NDM : la pauvre licorne ! Elle qui est le symbole de l'innocence et la pureté sert de passage pour la cache secrète des triplets ! Lol !

5 : NDA : Méchant jeu de mot ! NDM : Très méchant ! Mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre de ta part. soupir faussement excédé Et encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas AD sinon je n'ose imaginer ! Lol ! Mais non je t'aime bien ! Reviens vite ! NDF : Arf oui heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là ! Il n'empêche que ça me manque déjà de ne plus lire tous ces chapitres à l'avance ! Bouhouuu… NDA : Tout sa pour des chapitres à l'Avance olala. NDM : Pfff quel vénalité ! Lol on est toute pareil on dit pas non à des chapitres en avances ! NDF : Ouais d'abord ! NDK : J'ai presque fini mon chapitre de The End, des intéressées ? mdr lol

6 : NDA : Mon dieu ! Elle est masochiste cette fille ! NDM : Lol ! Comme ils se sont fait avoir ! Comme de vrai débutants ! Faut dire c'est Dumby aussi. NDA : Au moins Moira n'a pas parlée de Fumseck, mais de Dumby FIOU ! NDM : Hé ! Laisse mon Fumseck tranquille ! C'est pas ma faute si tu l'as pas mis dans cette histoire ! NDA : Je suis plutôt une NON adepte des dindons grillés ! NDF : Hé laisse Fumseck tranquille Tient un écho nan ? Trop tard pour toi Caro, je me suis convertis… NDA : ET Merde … Je vous abandonne… je vais me trouver des Bêta anti-Fumseck. NDM : Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Puis il est mimi Fumseck ! C'est pas de sa faute si il est lié au vieux fou citronné ! NDF : Je tiens à repriser pour ceux qui lise que la notion de 'vieux fou citronné' et déposé et brevet, à ne pas prendre sans la permission de Moira ! NDK : mais nous on est ses sœurs ! On peu ! Mouhahaha la prochaine fois je reste, j'en ai marre d'avoir les derniers commentaires … je vais pleurer, ma sœur ! Protège moi !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde… Comme j'ai pu observer que si je tenais parole à ma dernière note, je devrais envoyer l'histoire à plus de 40 personnes… j'ai laissé tomber. Plusieurs personnes aimerais que je continue alors je vais continuer… La seul chose que je demande est d'avoir plus de rewiew s'il vous plait (NDK : je casse pas ton truc j'espère :p je voulais juste te dire que peut-être, finalement c'est bien moi qui suis dans TA tête et non le contraire mdr !). Comme je l'ai dit dans le mot du chapitre précédent qui n'en était pas un, j'ais actuellement beaucoup de chose en tête. J'ai reçu plus de rewiew a ce mot la qu'à n'importe quel chapitre de cette histoire, ce qui est assez étonnant et peinant.

Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter mes super bêta, qui devrait se faire interner dans un asile, mais qui à la place s'amuse avec les fictions des autres. J'espère que vous allez les aimer comme moi je les aimes !

MSP : Comment ça on s'amuse avec les fics des autres ! Mais pas du tout ! C'est toi qui nous as invitées ! On ne s'est pas incrusté ! N'est-ce pas ma sœur de fic n'a moi ! Sur ce par rejoindre Fumseck Je vais le câliner, comme ça il va nous faire de magnifiques chants !

Killis : ouais Moira, t'as raison on as été INVITEES ! on n'insulte pas ses invitées ma chérie tu sais ! Ce n'est pas bien ! soutient d'un grand câlin sa sœur adorée

NDA : Elles sont désespérantes ces filles TT

MSP ( NDM) : Mais non, mais non. Tu vas t'y faire très vite tu verras ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'as relancé sur Fumseck alors te plaint pas !

Funny : Ah ! Moins désespérant que d'avoir 4 Bêta peut être déjà. Quoi ? Non non je m'incruste pas, j'ai eu une invitation au premier rang, j'allais pas refuser ! Et puis je ne suis pas folle moi ! Je suis aussi sainte d'esprit que vous tous… T'as fait une antiphrase ma pauvre Toi tais-toi ! Et puis de toute façon, si on se faisait interner, tu t'ennuierais beaucoup trop sans nous… Hein ! Avoue vas-y ! Killis : pas folle ? Non mais c'est qui qui a décider avec moi de rassembler toutes les brunes ? mdr ! Et de torturer Bush à l'acide citrique ! C'est toi miss ! Jtm

NDA : Aucune chance… Je serais avec vous O0''

MSP : Si on se fait interner tu peux être sûr que l'asile tombera en miette au bout d'un jour ! Lol ! Il ne résistera pas à notre folie ! Et puis je suis juste un tout petit plus déjantée que la moyenne.

NDA : Juste un tout petit peu ? Laisse moi en douter

Funny : Tiens pour une fois que je suis d'accord ! Préfère s'éloigner un peu de Moira

Killis : nan moi je t'aime Moira ! T'es ma sœur grand câlin soutient …. Ouais j'aime les câlins ! Et alors ? lol attention je mords

NDA: ROAH ! Arrêtez !

MAINTENANT REWIEW TIME !


	10. desoler !

_**Je suis tellement desoler ! Je n ai eu aucun temps pour faire mon chapitre… j ai fait la finale de mon autre fic, veritees cruelles a savoir et j ai ecrit la fic Soeurs du Chao…. Vraiment pardoner moi… le pire c'est que je n ai pas encore fini, le prochain chapitre de cette fic… J'ai eu mon nouvelle appartement hier, et je dois faire le ménage, peinturer et aller acheter des meubles… alors je n ai aucune idees de quand je pourrai le mettre car je n aurai pas d internet… J'espere que vous ne m en voulez pas trop et je compte vous donner un chapitre encore plus grand quand je vous le posterai.**_


	11. chambre des secrets ?

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

Dislamer : NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

Résumé : James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_J'ai des Bêta maintenant, alors je vous les présente… : Moira Serpy-Griffy : Bon ben euh… y'a moi ! Je sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé embarqué la dedans ! Ah… si…. Une histoire d'asile ! Lol ! _**

_**NDA : Note de l'Auteur… C'est-à-dire moi ! NDK : ahlala ma décalée de 6 ;D jtad tout fort !**_

**_NDAD : Note de AD : NDK : ma puuuuuuce, tu sais que je t'aime ! On est trop des cyniques toi et moi :D vive nos délires !_**

_**NDM : Note de moira Oui, oui ! Note de moi ! se fait taper par les autres bon, bon. Je me calme. NDK : calinou pour te consoler ! On la tape pas les filles ! Je veux la suite de son histoire moi ! XD**_

_**NDK : Note de Killis … NDM : Ma sœur de fic n'a moi ! NDK : Jtm puce !**_

**_NDF : Note de Funnygirl Rahhhhhhhhh ouais ça y est y'a mon nom qui apparaît enfin dans une fic en tant que Notes ! Ouais youhouuuu ! Danse de la joie NDK : ahlala ma sœur brune qui le vaut bien … on refera le monde un jour je t'aiiiiiime_**

_**Petit Délire entre amies pour se donner le goût d'écrire la suite**_

_**Chambre des secrets**_

Dès que Terri entra dans sa salle commune, deux personnes lui sautèrent dessus.

-Terri, est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

-Dumbledore nous a empêché de venir te voir à l'infirmerie! S'écria la brunette, Pansy Parkinson.

Térésa essaya de reprendre son souffle, après la course qu'elle avait fait pour revenir avant le couvre feu. Elle éclata de rire face au deux serpentard.

-Mais calmez-vous! Tout va bien!

Après plusieurs minutes de discutions sur sa santé, elle réussit à se rendre dans sa chambre pour dormir.

-Heureusement que demain c'est samedi, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Cédric lui fit un énorme sourire en la voyant venir vers sa table.

-Salut beauté ! Tu viens reprendre la petite Sally ?

La jeune Malefoy lui tira la langue et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle prit la main de l'adolescent et son serpent remonta sur elle.

-Tu n'as rien sentit ? Murmura Cédric Diggory.

Térésa lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Rien de rien ! Grâce à l'essence de Murlap, lui dit elle joyeusement.

Cédric lui eu un ricanement joyeux avant de lever son verre.

-Portons donc un toast à l'essence de Murlap, lui dit-il en rigolant.

Pendant son avant-midi plusieurs personnes vinrent lui demander si elle avait eu très mal en prenant feu et elle leurs répondait patiemment que non elle n'avait rien sentit. En sortant de son cours de botanique, Térésa rencontra les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, qui étaient en grande conversation avec le jeune photographe de Griffondor.

-Salut Collin, Lee, leur dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

Fred et George eux un air surpris et Terri du se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Un problème les garçons ? Questionna-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

-Tu ne nous salues pas ? murmura Fred lentement.

-Nous ! Tes frères ! s'écria à son tour George.

La jeune Malefoy sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant qu'elle leur jette un regard faussement honteux.

-Je suis SIIIII désolée mes chers frères, dit-elle dramatiquement avant de s'élancer vers eux.

-Gros câlin ! S'amusa Lee en se rajoutant dans les bras de ses amis.

Un toussotement les ramena vers la réalité et ils se tournèrent vers le jeune Griffondor.

-Alors Collin, montres nous ces superbes photos.

Le première année leurs fit un gros sourire et tendit à Térésa une enveloppe.

-Nom d'un chaudron ! Avez-vous vu le visage de notre super prof de potion ? Questionna Lee Jordan en fixant une photo.

La jeune Malefoy lui prit immédiatement la photo des mains et soupira.

-Je crois que je vais devoir aller m'expliquer avec mon oncle. Collin, je peux te prendre les photos pour les montrer à une personne qui n'a pas pu voir ce qui c'est passé ?

-Aucun problème Terri, ne lui répondit le jeune homme en rougissant, j'en ai fait des doubles.

La Serpentard lui fit un superbe sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te montrer que ce que tu as fait représentait beaucoup pour moi.

Elle embrassa les jumeaux Weasley et Lee lui donna une tape dans le dos avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers les cachots. Après son départ, les trois garçons se tournèrent en parfait synchronisme vers le jeune griffondor qui se tenait la joue et qui avait une teinte rougissante.

-Nous voulons avoir les autres photos que tu as pris de notre petite Terri, murmura un des rouquins en s'avançant vers le jeune homme qui prit peur.

-De quoi vous parlez, s'écria Collin en rougissant de plus belle. Je n'ai pris aucune autre photo d'elle.

Les trois blageurs éclatèrent de rire.

-T'en fais pas mec, ricana George, on veut juste en avoir nous aussi.

-Personne ne dira à Térésa que tu en pince pour elle, cru bon ajouter Lee Jordan.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux baissa la tête, honteux, et sortit une enveloppe de son sac à dos. Il la tendit aux quatrièmes années qui le remercièrent et partirent à leurs tours vers le château.

Pendant ce temps la jeune Malefoy cogna à la porte de son oncle préféré.

-Entrez, lui parvint une voix froid et sans émotion.

Elle déglutit et entra lentement sans faire de bruit.

-Oncle Sev, dit-elle avec une voix hésitante.

-Miss Malefoy, lui répondit une voix froide. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Térésa sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son oncle ne l'appelait jamais comme cela à moins d'être extrêmement fâché. Elle posa son regard sur la table où Severus corrigeait des copies sans s'occuper de sa présence. Terri prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha rapidement de son oncle qui ne fit toujours aucun mouvement autre que l'indifférence.

-Je suis vraiment désolé oncle Sev, murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Le professeur de potion se crispa, mais ne dit rien.

-Je sais que tu étais inquiet. J'aurais du t'en parler, continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Severus remarqua le tremblement de Térésa et soupira.

-Terri, regarde moi, dit-il avec sa voix grave. (Accro de Sev ? Moi ? Ben non voyons… )

La jeune Malefoy leva un regard triste vers Severus.

-Ne me refait jamais ça compris ? J'ai eu une de ses peurs. Je pensais t'avoir perdu !

Térésa se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Le professeur Rogue soupira et ouvrit les bras.

-Allez, viens dans mes bras, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

La jeune fille releva aussitôt la tête et se précipita dans ses bras. Après plusieurs explications, elle partit vers la salle de bain des filles où Mimi Geignarde l'attendait.

-Mimi, j'ai les photo, dit-elle en entrant.

Le fantôme sortit d'une cabine et s'approcha en riant, pendant que Térésa sortait les dites photos. Elles rigolèrent beaucoup en observant les réactions des personnes près d'eux.

-Que vois-je ? Un serpent hors de son nid.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de Ron Weasley, qui se tenait appuyer sur la porte.

-Laisse moi tranquille Weasel, dit-elle tranquillement.

Ron eu un rire moqueur et froid, qui fit frissonner Térésa. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas conquérant.

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné et tu serais surprise de voir ce que je peux faire maintenant.

Elle se recula un peu, avant de sortir sa baguette et s'avancer en rigolant.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur, pauvre idiot !

Ron lui jeta un sortilège que la jeune Malefoy évita et il se recula jusqu'à la porte.

Il lui jeta un sort de confusion suivi d'un experiliamus.

-Qui est le plus fort maintenant ? Ricana-t-il avec la baguette de Terri dans ses mains.

Il ferma la porte et lança un fort sortilège pour barrer la porte, juste avant que Sally, le serpent de Térésa, lui saute à la gorge.

-Ouvre toi ! Hurla Térésa, après avoir tout essayer pour ouvrir la porte.

-_Ça ne fonctionne pas Terri,_ lui dit Sally.

_-Ouvre toi !_ Répéta la jeune Malefoy au bord du désespoir.

Elle se retourna en lançant un cri perçant. Le lavabo venait juste de se déplacer.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_-Je sens l'odeur du sang ! _Susurra une voix qui venait du tunnel.

Térésa s'éloigna précipitamment du trou en entendant la voix se rapprocher

* * *

**_Bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard ! Vraiment... j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chose a faire... En plus, je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous donner la fic a tous les semaine... Présentement, je suis chez mon pere alors je pense que sa ne sera pas trop dur! Je me sens moins stresser... ( Moira, je regarde toujours ma respiration et j'appelle quelqu'un si sa va pire! Promis. ) J'ai presque fait une crise de nerf!... Maintenant, passons a un MP que j'ai recu qui me souhaitait bonne chance pour mon appart, mais qui malheureusement me disait quelque chose de très blessant..._**

**_le MP: Salut ! Je veux juste te dire que j'adore tes histoires et que te comprends de prendre ton temps. Comme tu m'a dit les couleurs de ton appartement, je peux te dire que sa sera super beau. Je suis sur que ton oncle Yves va super aimer. AAaaa oui c'est vrai ! Ce con c'est tirer._**

****

**_Alors... Je sais qui est cette personne et elle c'est fait fermer son compte sur ... mais je tiens juste a vous dire que si je recoit un autre message comme sa, je ne publie plus. Et ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne suis pas obliger de supporter des remarque comme celle ci, quand j ai encore de la misere a vivre mon deuil. Moi, recevoir des sales remarque ne me donne plus aucuns gout d'ecrire! _**

**_Mes beta son presque tous en vacance... et j'ai seulement reussi a avoir Killis et apres lui avoir demander si elle avait laisser des commentaires... Elle me repond._**

****

non jai pas bcp rajouter de commentaires : mais à la fin tu peux marquer une note à mon nom disant quie c'est une fin parfaitement sadique, que ton texte est beaucoup mieux travailer je trouve et que j'ai hâte de voir l'épisode avec, je suppose, le basilic !

**_Bon, maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais a dire... _**

**_REWIEW ! _**


	12. annonce

Bonjour a tous. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup ecrit c est dernier temps… Et je sais que sa seras surement tres long avant que j'ecrive…. Si j'ecrit, vous le verrez, mais honetement ce ne sera pas par rapport a harry Potter, mais plutot a mes sentiments maintenant. Quand mon oncle est mort le 28 avril, j'ai ecrit le OS ne jamais oublier hier… mais presentement, je me sens tellement demolie que je ne pourrais meme pas integrer quelques choses de harry potter dans mes ecrit. Ma mama est morte hier matin d'une mort que personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Elle avait juste 41 ans et allait parfaitement bien. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper du reste de ma famille qu'il me reste. Par exemple mes deux petits freres et mon beau-pere. Je n'arreterai pourtant pas l'ecriture, mais je crois que sa sera plus sur mes sentiments que sur des trucs inventer. Je dois aussi m'occuper de plein de chose comme le salon et comment on arrange tout cela. Pour finir, je veux vous faire lire ce que je vais lire a l'eglise et j'aimerais que vous me dites en rewiew ce que vous en retenez. J'espere que sa ne vous derange pas trop. Quand j'aurai du temps de libre, j'irai pt lire les histories que je recevrai en alert, mais je ne crois pas me remettre immediatement a 'ecriture, car j'ai vraiment l'impression de mettre fait arracher une partit de moi et c'est tellement douloureux que je ne pense qu'a sa. Le pire, c'est que je ne realize pas toujours qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Que c'est fini. Plus jamais de rire, de sourire, de cadeau ou rigolade entre nous. Je n'ai pas juste perdu ma mere, j'ai perdu ma confidante et mon guide… J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie.

Maintenant, place au texte rediger juste pour elle.

Une maman c'est important. On ne pense pas toujours a lui dire qu'on l'aime, on ce dit que c'est evident que notre maman le sait qu'on l'aime, mais on devrais lui dire a tous les jours. Lui montrer qu'on l'aime par des gestes d'affection, par juste des sourires ou encore juste en la serrant dans nos bras. Une maman c'est irremplaceable , c'est elle qui nous a porter pendant neuf mois, c'est elle qui nous pardonne peux importe nos erreur et inversement parreil. C'est grace a nos maman qu'on vit. Sans elle, nous serions seul, seul au monde, sans elle nous serions rien. Je n'ai pas dit assez souvent a ma mere que je l'aimais, je croyais que c'etait une evidence, mais je me dit maintenant que j'aurais du lui dire plus souvent. Ce n'est jamais long… 2 secondes pour dire quelques choses qui fera sourire notre maman. Quelques choses qui pourrais lui redonner la force de vivre, lui redonner le sourire. 2 secondes pour redonner le courage a une femme qui a toujours ete la pour nous aider. 2 secondes ce n'est pas cher donner pour voir un superbe sourire ornee son visage. Tu lui fait plaisir et TE fait plaisir en meme temps. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait assez souvent car maintenant je me rend compte que je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder sourire ou rire. Que je ne pourrai jamais plus lui dire que je l'aime… Plus jamais la serer dans mes bras. Je sais que de la haut elle nous regarde et continue a etre fiere de nous, mais c'est tellement different. Elle ne pourra plus jamais repondre a mes questions, m'enlever mes craintes. Maman, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Tu es la meilleure maman du monde et je t'oublierai jamais.

Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous disiez a vos parents a TOUS LES JOURS que vous les aimez, car peut etre que demain, ils ne seront plus la…

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espere vous retrouvez tous a mon retour.


	13. de surprise en surprise

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

**_Dislamer _**: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

**_Résumé _**: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

__

__

__

__

__

_**De surprise en surprise.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Sally se grossit en entendant cette voix. Elle se mit à chauffer, tellement que la jeune Malefoy put se sentir comme si elle était prit dans un feu.

-Terri, ferme tes yeux, lui cria son serpent. C'est un basilic.

Une langue suivit d'un museau fit leurs apparitions dans la pièce. Térésa avait écoutée son serpent, mais une voix la fit quelque peu hésiter.

-Maître ! Merci d'avoir ouvert la porte. Je vous attendais depuis si longtemps.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres sans répondre ou ouvrir ses yeux.

-Sally ? Est-ce que c'est sans danger ?

Le basilic eu un petit rire.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

La serpentard ouvrit lentement, mais alors très lentement les yeux, après que Sally lui eu promit aucun problème. L'énorme serpent avait les yeux fermés et remuait sa queud dans tous les sens.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir m'emmener un truc à manger, car étant pris dans la salle souterraine, je ne pouvais manger que des rats.

-Oh, mais bien sur, répondit Térésa en tremblant encore un peu.

La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas trop comment elle devait agir avec le serpent.

-Et… euh ! Vous mangez quelle sorte de nourriture ? Questionna-t-elle nerveusement.

-N'importe quel viande cru, excepté le poulet et tout animaux étant familier avec eux. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que vous approchiez votre bras.

-Pourquoi ? s'écria Terri paniquée.

-N'ayez crainte, je sécrète un liquide qui protège, les personnes que je désigne, de mes yeux.

La verte et argent décida de faire confiance au serpent et tendit son bras droit. Le basilic entra peu profondément ses dents et la jeune Malefoy grinça des dents en sentant un liquide légèrement brûlant parcourir ses veines chaleureusement. Quand elle sentit l'effet arrêter, le basilic ouvrit alors les yeux et lui fit ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire.

-Où conduit ce tuyau ? demanda Térésa.

Le serpent tourna sa tête vers le dit tuyau et lui proposa de lui montrer. Terri et Sally suivirent donc le basilic dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent donc devant une porte où des serpents étaient entrelacés. L'énorme serpent se tourna légèrement vers Térésa, qui balbutia alors un ouvre-toi timidement. La jeune fille sursauta face aux bruits que faisait la porte qui s'ouvrait et Sally grimpa sur elle pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle qui était encore plus immense que la grande salle. Il y avait des serpents en pierre de chaque côté du chemin qui menait jusqu'à une énorme statue de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

-Nom d'un chaudron ! Murmura Térésa Malefoy en regardant partout.

Voyant qu'aucun danger ne menaçait sa maîtresse, Sally descendit par terre pour faire une exploration plus poussée de cet endroit. Le basilic lui, continuait à avancer droit devant ou plutôt vers la statue. Terri alla le rejoindre pendant que ce dernier s'écria _Sang Pur_ et que la bouche de Salazar s'ouvrit. Le serpent s'engouffra dans le nouveau tunnel et Terri le suivit après avoir appelée son propre serpent. Elle se retrouva dans une très grande chambre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria une voix grave venant de leur gauche.

Sally se mit donc à siffler et Térésa sursauta.

-Par Salazar, vous m'avez fait peur ! dit-elle avec une main sur le cœur.

Un fantôme se tenait assis à un bureau et lisait un livre.

-Vous réussissez à tourner les pages du livre ? demanda Terri intriguée.

-Mais bien sur, s'écria encore l'homme. Il y a un sortilège spécial sur cette salle jeune fille.

La Serpentard lui fit un sourire.

-Pour répondre à votre question, monsieur… ?

-Salazar. Salazar Serpentard.

Terri ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Wow ! Je suis devant le fondateur de ma maison.

Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur elle.

-Bref, je disais donc, pour répondre à votre question monsieur Serpentard, je me nomme Térésa Malefoy.

Salazar la jugea du regard et fini par acquiescer.

-Avez-vous faim Térésa ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le fantôme lui fit un sourire.

-Pensez très fort à ce que vous voulez et il apparaîtra.

Elle se concentra donc sur une salade de fruit et un bol apparu soudainement sur le bureau, près du fondateur. La jeune fille le mangea lentement pendant que le célèbre fantôme lui parlait. Après quelques heures de parlotte et avec la promesse qu'elle reviendrait, Terri réussi à retourner dans la salle de bain et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais comme Ronald Weasley lui avait prit sa baguette, c'était plutôt impossible comme exploit. Finalement, une heure après, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser passer, son oncle Sev et son frère. Draco lui sauta au cou immédiatement après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait mal nulle part.

-Comment avez-vous su ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur de potion, mais c'est Draco qui répondit à sa place.

-Tantôt, je me suis battu contre le rouquin. Il t'a rabaissé devant moi et quand il est tombé, ta baguette magique est sortie de sa poche. Je l'ai questionné, mais comme il n'a rien voulu me dire, nous nous sommes encore battu et Severus est arrivé et lui a fait avouer.

Térésa embrassa son frère et son oncle et les bras chacun par un bras en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Veut pas t'insulter Mimi, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de sortir d'ici, dit-elle avec un sourire au fantôme de Mimi Geignarde.

En parcourant les couloirs pour rejoindre la grande salle Terri leur demanda se qu'avait eu Ronald comme punition. Draco et le professeur de potion eurent des ricanements.

-Deux mois de retenue avec notre super professeur ci-présent, finit-il en montrant son parrain du doigt.

Térésa n'eu que le temps d'entrer dans la grande salle avant d'entendre des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Elle resta ébahie en voyant que les quatre maisons l'acclamaient. La jeune fille leurs fit un sourire timide, mais rayonnant et s'avança pour aller à sa table avec son frère. Son repas se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent pour laisser passer le plus jeune garçon des Weasley. Toute la salle éclata de rire et Ronald rougit et baissa la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à aller faire des excuses à quelqu'un ? Questionna les voix de Fred, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson et Cédric Diggory avec amusement.

Terri fronça les sourcils face à un fait incroyable. Plus le jeune garçon s'avançait vers leur table, plus ses cheveux devenaient verts et argent. Le Gryffondor fixait ses pieds comme si c'était le truc le plus important à faire. Draco fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et le rouquin verdâtre tomba aux pieds de Terri. La salle repartit dans un énorme rire en voyant avec quoi le jeune homme était maintenant vêtu. Il portait maintenant l'uniforme des filles de Serpentard et même Terri qui trouvait cette épisode tellement humiliant du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Térésa Malefoy, j'implore votre pardon car je ne suis qu'une misérable larve à côté de votre si majestueuse personne.

George lui donna un coup de baguette derrière la tête et Ron se mit trembler. Il tendit un bracelet en argent à la jeune fille.

-Ce bracelet est pour vous prouvez que je ne chercherai plus jamais à vous insulter ou blesser.

Cédric qui tenait maintenant Ron par le bras le releva et souria à Terri.

-Allez mon ange, prend ta revanche, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et fit signe de le tourner dos à elle. Cédric le fit et elle donna un énorme coup de pied directement dans les fesses du jeune Weasley. Il cria de douleur et Hermione lui lança le sortilège de silence.

-WAHOU ! J'AI RÉUSSI !

Térésa se remit à rire et observa son amie s'avancer près de Ronald et lui mettre le même bracelet que ce qu'il avait donné à Terri. Fred et George repartit donc avec leur petit frère et le firent asseoir brutalement sur le banc des Gryffondor. Severus Snape se leva de son siège et demanda le silence.

-Les bracelets son maintenant la protection de Térésa contre le mal que cet imbécile pourrait vouloir lui faire. Monsieur Weasley souffrira terriblement dès qu'il voudra faire du mal à Terri et dès qu'il pensera du mal d'elle, il recevra un léger choc, qui pourrait être comparé à un doloris d'une seconde. Tout ceci à été approuvé par le directeur et par les parents de monsieur Weasley.

Bonjour à tous... Je n'avais pas trop envie d'écrire ces dernier temps, a cause de ce que j'ai écrit dans la note précédente... mais aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouver les pages que j'avais écrit avant la mort de ma maman... Alors, comme je n'avais rien a faire, j'ai retranscript mes écrits sur l'ordinateur et maintenant je vous le donne. Vous le méritez vraiment. Vous avez été vraiment gentil avec moi suite au drame qui ma secouer et me secou encore. Je vous remercie d'avoir été la et j'espère que la suite vous a plu. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, laissez moi des rewiews pour me dire comment vous trouvez. Si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi quand même. Vos rewiew me rechauffe toujours le coeur

Gros bizou a tous et encore merci d'être avec moi dans ses moments difficile.

XxCaromaddenxX de son vrai nom Carolyne Ouellet

Ps. Ce chapitre est dédiée à ma maman qui adorait mes histoires et a mon amie Liz qui est dans le coma suite à la fussiade au college Dawson.


	14. RPG

Salut à tous... Je vous avait parler d'un RPG que je comptais faire... Et bien, il est fait. Pas parfait encore, mais nous avons fait de notre mieu... Nous cherchons maintenant des élèves et des professeurs alors, je vous conseille de venir voir et de vous inscrires !

Sans les espaces bien sur

http // poudlard - hp . xooit . fr/


	15. Quidditch et attaque de mangemort

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

**_Dislamer _**: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

**_Résumé _**: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

_**Quidditch et attaque de mangemort.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça !

-Terri, c'était pour ton bien, murmura Hermione lentement avec un petit sourire.

-peut-être, répondit la jeune Malefoy en boudant, mais c'était terriblement humiliant pour lui.

Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête.

-Je te l'accorde petite sœur, mais c'était le moins pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Sa mère était furieuse !

-Et maman en colère, c'est jamais rien de bon, ajouta Fred Weasley.

-Vous vous rappelez sa réaction ? C'était horrible !

-Oui, rigola Terri. Elle l'avait tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à la sortie et lui avait hurler dessus.

-C'était pire qu'une Beuglante ! s'écria Lee Jordan.

-Et pour finir, ajouta Cédric Diggory en rigolant, elle l'avait ramené de force dans la grande salle et avait réussi à lui obtenir des retenues pendant toute l'année scolaire.

-Je l'ai déjà vu après une retenue. Le professeur Snape n'y allait pas avec main morte, leur dit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire face à ces nombreux souvenirs qui remontait à bientôt deux ans.

-Je crois qu'il porte encore le bracelet.

-Oui ! Leur dit Fred Weasley. Il n'a jamais réussit à l'enlever…

-Et votre oncle à refusé de le faire lui-même, continua l'autre rouquin.

-Une fois, expliqua un des jumeaux, il a essayé de l'enlever à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-Le bracelet c'est mis à lui brûler la peau, continua l'autre.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce à se moment et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-Vous devriez venir à la table, le souper va bientôt commencer.

Térésa lui souria et se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de repas, suivit de ses amis. Son père avait accepté qu'elle les emmène au manoir pendant les vacances car la coupe du monde de Quidditch aurait bientôt lieu et ils avaient tous leurs billets. Il était donc convenu qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient là et elle s'amusait comme une vraie folle. Ils avaient joués au Quidditch, préparés des blagues pour l'année, parler des moments intenses de Poudlard. Draco n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait dire « Super amis » avec les amis de Terri, mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien maintenant.

-Les enfants, j'ai appris que le tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard cette année. Avez-vous hâte ? demanda Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle haussa les épaules devant le regard de reproche que lui faisait Lucius.

-Quoi ? s'écria Cédric. Le tournoi des trois sorciers sera à notre école ?

-C'était donc ça que Bill et Charlie voulaient dire, murmura Fred Weasley.

Fred et George se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire avant de se tourner vers Cédric et Lee qui répondirent par le même type de sourire.

-Nous participerons, dirent-ils les quatre en même temps.

Terri, Pansy et Hermione pouffa de rire en les entendants.

-Malheureusement, il y a une limite d'âge imposé cette année.

-Pourquoi monsieur Malefoy, questionna George horrifié.

-Pendant un tournoi, des participants sont morts et ils préfèrent éviter que tout cela ce reproduise. Par contre, monsieur Diggory pourra poser sa candidature.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, malgré la mauvaise nouvelle que les jumeaux et Lee Jordan avaient apprit.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Nous cherchons des solutions pour le problème d'âge.

Terri suivi Cédric qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque et le pris par la main. Il lui fit un super sourire en mettant son bras autour de son cou.

-Alors beauté, comment tu te sens ? Questionna-t-il en la serrant contre lui, toujours en continuant de marcher.

-Bien, mes parents vous acceptent tous dans la maison et je n'ai pas entendu mon père murmurer des infamnités contre les stupides gryffondor ou les Poufsouffle sans cervelle, dit-elle en riant.

Elle partit dans ses pensés et se mordit les lèvres, anxieuse.

-Je devrais leurs dires non ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers le beau Poufsouffle.

-Ils le sauront un jour… Tu as encore du temps, mais je crois que tu devrais leur dire bientôt.

Cédric s'assis dans un petit fauteuil de la bibliothèque et Térésa s'assit sur lui en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Céd ? Tu seras toujours là pour moi ? Promet moi que tu ne disparaîtras pas comme mes vrais parents, ou comme Sirius.

Sirius. Elle l'avait connu quelques temps avant. Elle c'était encore battu contre Weasel et un chien avait alors bondit sur le rouquin, pour l'emmener sous le saule cogneur. Elle n'aimait pas Ronald, mais pas au point de le laisser se faire blesser sans rien faire. Térésa l'avait alors suivit et Sirius avait tenté de tuer le rat du jeune Weasley. Malheureusement, celui-ci c'était échappé et Sirius avait du s'enfuir. Terri et l'animagus correspondait toujours, mais il ne venait pas la voir et devait rester caché. Cédric l'a sortit de ses pensés en lui caressant la joue.

-Je ne partirai jamais princesse, lui assura-t-il. Tu verras, un jour nous allons nous marier et même avant que sa arrive, je serai toujours près de toi. Tellement… que tu ne pourras plus me supporter. La jeune Malefoy lui fit un sourire timide et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Cédric Diggory ! Murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi Térésa Malefoy, anciennement Potter, dit-il tout près de son oreille avant de la mordiller gentiment.

Depuis la première fois que Cédric l'avait vu, il l'avait aimé. Son air adorateur de tout ce qui bougeait… le petit air froid qu'elle savait mettre. Il avait voulu la connaître et avait pu voir son côté tendre et amusant. Pendant la deuxième année de Terri, il s'aperçu qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une amie, juste après l'incident Weasley. Il se fit un devoir de la protéger et restait toujours à ses côtés après les entraînements que Térésa suivait avec Dumbledore et Rogue. Cédric avait alors prit son courage à deux mains pendant la troisième année de la jeune Malefoy. Elle lui avait tout révélée à propos d'elle. Elle lui avait parlée des Potter et de la crainte de voir les personnes qu'elle aimait mourir et disparaître de sa vie. C'était pendant cette soirée qu'il lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. L'adolescent observa son amour qui c'était endormit dans ses bras. Il retourna dans ses souvenirs d'avec Terri, avant de finalement s'endormir, dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune Malefoy se fit réveiller par un baiser et ouvrit ses yeux lentement, pendant qu'un sourire tendre venait prendre place dans son visage.

-Ma belle, il faut que tu te réveilles, nous devons nous rendre au stade de quidditch.

Elle s'étira en baillant et se leva rapidement.

-C'est déjà l'heure de la pratique de l'Irlande ? Questionna-t-elle.

Cédric hocha la tête et lui souria.

-Et oui ! Dit-il.

La jeune Malefoy lui prit la main et sortit de la tente avec Cédric. Pansy, Lee, les jumeaux, Hermione et sa famille les attendaient pour se rendre à l'évènement tant attendu.

-Vous vous rendez compte, nous allons voir leur entraînement, s'écria tout à coup Lee Jordan en sautillant.

-Merci monsieur Malefoy de nous permettre de vous accompagner.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, miss Granger, répondit Lucius avec un sourire.

-Wahou ! S'écrièrent Fred et George à leurs entrés dans le stade.

-N'oubliez pas, c'est un privilège de ce trouver ici, leur rappela Narcissa Malefoy d'un air calme.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent et s'assirent près du banc des joueurs pour observer. La pratique fut sensationnelle et Terri qui avait toujours adorée le Quidditch du se retenir pour pousser des exclamations face aux passes faites entre les joueurs.

-C'est plutôt impressionnant ! C'écria Lee Jordan en finissant de commenter la pratique.

Tout le monde c'était bien marrer en entendant Lee sortir des imbécillités comme à son habitude.

-Hey les jeunes ! Vous voulez jouer une partie amicale ? Questionna Troy en les regardant avec un grand sourire.

Les adolescents se regardèrent ébahi et se mirent à crier sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Oui !

-WAOUH JE VAIS JOUER CONTRE L'IRLANDE !

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

Troy se tourna vers les deux autres poursuiveurs, qui étaient Mullet et Moran. Les trois pouffèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la chose. Lynch descendit par terre chercher d'autre éclair de feu et les tendit aux plus jeunes.

-Qui joue quoi ? Demanda Terri les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Nous sommes les batteurs ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley sans perdre une seconde.

-Je suis poursuiveuse, leurs dit Pansy en regardant ses ongles.

-Toi, Hermione, tu voudrais être quoi ? Demanda Cédric Diggory.

-Moi ? Leurs demanda Hermione avec un air abattu. Je ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch.

-Mione, tu pourrais rester sur le banc si tu veux, lui dit Lee avec un air d'excuse. Il y a une personne de trop alors…

-Je vais sur le banc, dit précipitamment la jeune fille.

-Bon, Cédric, tu veux être l'attrapeur ?

-Ok, si personne ne veut l'être.

-C'est d'accord ! Moi, je veux être le gardien, leur annonça Lee.

Draco se tourna vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Bah, nous leurs ferons l'attaque Malefoy, lui dit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Comme tout le monde l'avait pensé, la partie amical c'était fini avec la victoire des Irlandais. Lee n'était pas un vrai gardien donc, il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à parer l'attaque des professionnels. Cédric avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or avant Lynch, mais comme le pointage était juste de 300 à 140 en faveur des Irlandais, ils avaient perdu.

-Vous avez une vraie complicité entre vous deux, s'écria Troy en regardant les Malefoy.

Terri se mit à rire.

-Nous jouons ensemble depuis notre enfance.

-Nous savons tous ce que fera l'autre, finit Draco.

L'équipe d'Irlande leurs fit un sourire et leurs souhaita une bonne journée avant le match de la soirée.

-On a vraiment joué contre l'Irlande ? demanda encore une fois Lee ébahi.

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Tu le demanderas combien de fois encore ?

Tout le monde pouffa à la remarque de Pansy Parkinson.

-Mais euhh !

-Elle a raison Lee ! Lui répondit Térésa après avoir calmée son fou rire. Tu ne vois pas que tu es vraiment trop énervé ?

-Le VRAI match est même terminé ! Ajouta George Weasley en souriant.

-Et tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter sans cesse depuis ce matin ! Continua Fred.

-Peut-être, mais ils ont gagnés !

Tout le monde se remit à rire face au regard heureux de leur jeune ami. Ils entendirent des cris et Fred et George pouffèrent encore plus.

-Mon dieu, on dirait que les Irlandais sont encore pire que toi, Lee.

Draco qui regardait par l'entrée de la tente se tourna vers eux en poussant un juron.

-Merde, vite préparez vous ! Ce ne sont pas les Irlandais !

Terri se précipita vers son frère et Draco pu l'entendre murmurer.

-Papa ? Maman ?

Elle se tourna vers Draco avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, murmura-t-elle encore plus bas avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

Draco tremblait et regardait impuissant vers les Mangemorts qui s'amusaient avec trois moldus.

-Vite ! S'écria à nouveau le jeune Malefoy en direction des autres.

Cédric prit les choses en mains en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

-Restez groupé ! Ne vous perdez pas une seconde de vue et gardez votre baguette prête à l'action !

Ils s'élancèrent alors vers la sortie et entendirent les cris d'horreur venant de partout. Sans perdre une seconde, ils s'élancèrent vers la forêt et tentèrent de rejoindre l'endroit le plus éloigné possible des mangemorts. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et Pansy se laissa tomber par terre, lentement. Ce fut le signal pour que les autres fassent de même. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, et se Cédric posa son regard sur Térésa, qui tremblait dans les bras de son frère. Elle se mit à pleurer, avant de se relever rapidement.

-Dray, le portoloin d'urgence !

Draco se releva aussi rapidement et ils fouillèrent toutes les poches de chacun. Personne ne comprenait vraiment, mais Térésa sortit bientôt un parchemin des poches cachées de sa robe de sorcière.

-JE L'AI ! S'écria-t-elle soulagée.

Draco leur demanda de se rassembler et de toucher au portoloin. Tout le monde le fit rapidement, pour pouvoir partir de cet endroit malfaisant.

-À trois. Un, deux, TROIS !

* * *

Bonjour à tous, Je vous poste ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas de coeur joie... Dans le dernier chapitre qui est De surprise en surprise, je n'ai recu que 8 rewiew. C'est le plus petit nombres pour un de mes chapitres, jamais recu ! Alors, je prend les grands moyen... Si je n'ai pas 15 rewiew MINIMUM ( Vous pouvez m'en donner plus ) je ne posterai pas la suite... C'est radical, je le sais... Mais avec ce qui se produit dans ma vie, j'ai pas trop envie d'écrire... et les rewiews m'apporte du réconfort... et dieu que j'en ai besoin ! Alors, 15 rewiews minimum, pas le choix... C'est ma dernière décission...

Venez aussi voir le RPG... Y'a vraiment pas grand monde qui se sont inscrit.. et sans participant, le projet tombe a l'eau. Alors, SVP Inscrivez-vous, faites vous répartir et si vous n'aimez pas... Vous partirez ;)

REWIEW TIMES !


	16. Conversation avec Lucius et

Ishtar205

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

**_Dislamer _**: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

**_Résumé _**: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

JE DEDIE CE CHAPITRE À Ishtar205 QUI EN PLUS D'AVOIR ACCEPTER DE ME LAISSER SON OS POUR MA FINAL ! À PRIS DE SON TEMPS ET MA LAISSER UNE MEGA REWIEW !

* * *

Conversation avec Lucius et retour à Poudlard.

La jeune Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la bibliothèque.

-Terri, arrête toi, murmura Cédric en soupirant.

Térésa lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers son frère qui regardait par la fenêtre depuis plus d'une heure.

-Des mangemorts, il y avait des mangemorts !

-FERME LA LEE ! s'écria Pansy en voulant presque lui arracher la tête. TU N'ARRÊTES PAS DE TE RÉPÈTER !

Lee Jordan se décida donc à se taire et s'allongea sur le sol près du feu, en compagnie de Fred et George Weasley. Hermione tant qu'à elle, lisait un livre les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

-Les voilà, murmura Draco d'une voix si basse que seul sa sœur l'entendit.

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir s'il disait la vérité et elle s'élança vers les escaliers en moins de deux secondes. Elle descendit les marches à une vitesse hallucinante et s'avança vers l'entrée où elle croisa les bras et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Quand Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy entrèrent dans le manoir Terri se mit à hurler.

-BRAVO !

Elle applaudissa dans ses mains et les fixa avec un regard noir.

-VOUS ÊTES FIERS DE VOUS J'ESPÈRE ?

Narcissa posa une main sur son cœur, tandis que Lucius tenta de prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes…

-JE NE T'AI PAS DIT DE PARLER TOI ! Hurla-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Lucius, qui n'avait jamais vu sa fille ainsi ne prononça plus aucune parole et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La jeune Malefoy était maintenant rouge de rage et elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-VOUS DEUX, recommença-t-elle à hurler. VOUS PENSIEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'ÉTAIT INTELLIGENT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? HEIN ?

Quand sa mère tenta de prendre la parole, sa fille la fit taire d'un signe de main.

-PARCE QUE LÀ FRANCHEMENT, JE ME DEMANDE C'EST QUI LES PARENTS. NOUS AVONS DES INVITÉS ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ À FAIRE CE SONT DES TRUCS IMBÉCILES.

Elle reprit sa respiration. Pendant ce temps, Draco était venu s'asseoir dans les escaliers sans rien dire et comptait bien laisser sa sœur continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

-TOI PAPA… TOI, QUI NOUS DIT TOUJOURS QUE NOUS DEVONS NOUS MONTRER DIGNE DES MALEFOY EN SORTIE… TU AURAIS FAIT QUOI SI QUELQU'UN VOUS AVAIT VU HEIN ? ET TOI MAMAN… SI PAPA AURAIT ÉTÉ DÉCOUVERT, TU L'AURAIS ÉTÉ À TON TOUR… VOUS AURIEZ FAIT QUOI ? SUPPLIER LES AURORS PARCE QUE VOUS AVIEZ JUSTE DÉCIDÉS DE FAIRE UNE PETITE RÉUNION ENTRE AMIS MANGEMORT ? ET NOUS, NOUS AURIONS FAIT QUOI ? SANS PARENT… PIRE… AVEC DES PARENTS À AZKABAN PARCE QU'ILS SONT MANGEMORT ?

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et se mit à pleurer.

-Vous auriez pu être blessés.

Draco se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de ses parents. Elle prit son père dans ses bras.

-J'aurais fait quoi moi sans parents ?

Lucius Malefoy la serra fortement dans ses bras en s'excusant. Il lui embrassa le front et tenta d'enlever avec son pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Terri se précipita ensuite dans les bras de sa mère.

-J'ai besoin de vous moi, pleura-t-elle. Je vous aimes tellement, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Maman, j'ai tellement cru que c'était la dernière fois que je vous voyais. Je t'aime maman, je t'aime vraiment.

Narcissa Malefoy se mit à pleurer avec sa fille.

-Je t'aime aussi Terri. Nous vous aimons n'ayez aucune crainte.

Draco s'approcha finalement de ses parents sans rien dire. Quand Lucius tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, le jeune homme se détacha et le regarda avec haine.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous vouliez vraiment tout gâcher, cracha t il la voix tremblante avant de remonter à l'étage.

Lucius allait monter les escaliers quand une main l'arrêta.

-Papa, laisse le réfléchir. Nous avons vraiment eu peur pour vous deux. Nous étions terrifiés et nous ne pouvions rien dire parce que les autres étaient avec nous.

La jeune fille renifla.

-Le père de Pansy va bien ? Questionna-t-elle.

Lucius lui fit un sourire et acquiesça. Térésa lui donna un baiser sur la joue et alla embrasser sa mère avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre les autres dans la bibliothèque.

-Pansy, viens ici s'il te plait.

La meilleure amie de Terri se leva en tremblant et s'approcha. Elle tenta de mettre un sourire sur son visage, mais elle était trop nerveuse pour réussir convenablement son masque.

-Il va bien, ton père va bien.

Pansy ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Merci Terri, merci. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Térésa lui fit un sourire et alla réveiller les autres qui dormait près du feu.

-Debout les marmottes ! Cria-t-elle près de leurs oreilles.

Lee Jordan, Fred et George Weasley sursautèrent, pendant que la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle leurs dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher et Térésa se tourna finalement dans la direction de Cédric qui était assis par terre, la tête appuyé contre un divan et lisait un livre. Quand elle s'approcha, Cédric leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire.

-Sa va mieux maintenant ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle acquiesça et se colla contre lui.

-Ils font un métier à risque, murmura le Poufsouffle à ses côtés.

Terri soupira.

-Je sais… Imagine quand ils sauront qui je suis vraiment.

Cédric leva la tête et regarda le plafond avant de rire.

-J'imagine… Houlà, c'est notre merveilleuse fille qui tiens une épée de Gryffondor dans sa main là bas et qui se bat contre nos amis ?

Terri lui tapa sur le bras et éclata de rire.

-Allez c'est l'heure du dodo, princesse de mon cœur, dit-il en se levant.

Il tendit une main à la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever.

-DEBOUT LES PARESSEUX !

Lee grogna et se cacha sous ses couvertures, pendant que Fred et George lançaient leurs oreillers contre la jeune Malefoy qui avait osée les réveiller ainsi. Térésa éclata de rire.

-Les garçons, debout !

Elle s'élança dans le lit du jeune Lee Jordan et se mit à sauter dessus.

-AaAaAa… Putin, j'ai mal au cœur à force de sauter comme sa, s'écria Lee totalement réveillé à présent.

Terri descendit gracieusement du lit et s'assit dans celui de Fred. Elle se mouilla les lèvres avec beaucoup de salive et lui donna un GROS bec mouillé, sur la joue.

-Eurkkkk ! Mais tu es vraiment dégeux, s'écria à son tour le rouquin.

Terri lui tira la langue et s'avança maintenant vers le dernier lit.

-Georgeeeee, chantonna-t-elle tout bas.

Il grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna dos à elle. La jeune Malefoy, n'étant pas à Serpentard pour rien, haussa un sourcil. Elle se mouilla alors un doigt et le mit directement dans l'oreille de son ami. La jeune fille n'écouta pas ses protestations et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

-Nous retournons à Poudlard dans quelques heures, préparez vous !

Elle sortit alors en courant pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

-Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce.

Lucius, Narcissa, Cédric et Draco, étaient déjà attablés et lui répondirent.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Lucius.

-Ils se préparent. En faite, Hermione et Pansy dorment encore. Tout le monde connaît Hermione Granger… Elle nous à fait préparer nos chose hier matin, dit-elle en riant, avant de s'asseoir entre Cédric et Draco.

Quand ils furent tous prêt, Lucius les emmena à la gars de King Cross pour qu'ils reprennent le Poudlard express.

-Fait attention à toi ma puce, dit-il à Terri avant de la laisser partir vers le train.

Rendu à la porte du train, Térésa se retourna et dit à haute voix.

-C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais dire cela très cher père.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en essayant de ne pas rire, pendant que Terri lui tirait la langue et entra dans le train.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Dites MERCI à mes lecteurs de Véritées cruelles à savoir, qui mon redonner le goût d'écrire. J'ai donc fait les chapitres de mes deux histoires ce soir… Enfin, ce matin pour vous lolll… Bon, maintenant au risque de me repeter, s'il vous plait, venez lire le OS que j'ai écrit pour ma maman… Il s'intitule La mort de ma mère… Je sais, le titre est pas sensass, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir des rewiews pour ce OS qui est super important pour moi. Je trouve que j'ai mieu écrit que dans n'importe qu'elle chose que j'ai écrite depuis mon début dans les fics. Je me pers dans mes paroles, je sais… je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, mais c'est trop vrai ce que j'ai écrit… Alors, SVP Allez le lire et laissez une rewiew… Bon, maintenant, c'est les REWIEW ! loll… Je veux au moins 17 rewiew… Vous m'en avez laisser 19 au dernier chapitre, alors vous etes capable… Regardez comme je suis gentille, j'ai poster le chapitre rapidement, comparer à comment j'étais devenue… GO ! REWIEW ! ET OUBLIER PAS MON OS ! 


	17. Tournoi des trois sorciers

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

**_Dislamer _**: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

**_Résumé _**: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

Je suis réellement désolé... Je n'avais pas trop enfin d'écrire ni d'idée, mais je me suis dit que je vous devais sa. En espérant que ce chapitre ne sois pas trop nul.

* * *

_**Tournois des trois sorciers**_

La jeune Malefoy tenta de retrouver ses amis dans le train. Elle grogna un peu en voyant Ronald Weasley s'approcher d'elle et du retenir un rire en voyant qu'il avait toujours le bracelet sur son poignet.

-Faudrait que je pense à remercier oncle Sev, murmura-t-elle après qu'il soit passé près elle la tête basse, sans rien dire.

Elle entra finalement dans le compartiment de ses amis et fronça les sourcils.

-Où est Cédric ? demanda la Serpentard.

Pansy tourna son regard vers elle.

-Il nous a dit qu'il allait te retrouver.

Térésa tourna alors le dos et repartit à sa recherche. Elle le vit avec Cho Chang, une Serdaigle que Terri n'aimait vraiment pas pour sa manie à vouloir absolument avoir Cédric. La jeune Malefoy toussota et jeta un regard moqueur à la Serdaigle qui venait de se faire repousser par Cédric. Le jeune homme jetait des regards dégoûté vers l'asiatique et s'approcha de Terri.

-Enfin ! Je te cherchais et elle a commencée à me draguer, j'en pouvais plus, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Cédric, pourquoi tu ne lui avouerait pas que tu prenais plaisir à notre entretient ?

Terri ferma les yeux pour se calmer et s'avança en rageant contre cette stupide peste.

-Toi, si je te revois près de Cédric, ta peau ne vaudra pas cher.

Cho eu un petit rire.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton petit ami me préfère.

La jeune Malefoy, n'en pouvant plus, sortit sa baguette, mais avant d'avoir réussit à jeter le moindre sort, son frère la lui enleva des mains. Elle tenta donc de se jeter sur l'asiatique, mais ses amis, qui étaient arrivés en même temps que Draco l'a tenèrent pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. La jeune fille se mit à insulter Cho en fourchelang et l'asiatique partit apeurée.

-Pourquoi vous êtes intervenu ? s'écria-t-elle totalement hors d'elle.

Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait vu ainsi auparavant. Draco soupira et lui redonna sa baguette avec désinvolture.

-Parce que tu étais simplement jalouse.

Terri leva la tête et partit devant ses amis pour entrer dans le compartiment.

-Cette année, Poudlard accueil le Tournois des trois sorciers. Leur dit Albus Dumbledore pendant le banquet de début d'année.

(Bon. Je n'ai vraiment pas trop le goût d'écrire. pis sa ne me tente pas de décrire le banquet que tout le monde connais… alors passons tout de suite au truc mieux…)

-Nerveux ? demanda Térésa Malefoy juste avant l'annonce des champions.

Cédric c'était inscrit et espérait être le champion de Poudlard (Houla… Quelqu'un s'en doutait ? Y va être mieux que le champion de Poudlard… Il va devenir le mort de poudlard… C'est pas génial sa ?)

Il acquiesça lentement en avalant sa salive et prit la main de la jeune Serpentard, qui était venu s'asseoir avec les Poufsouffle pour l'évènement.

-Le champion de Dumstrang est Victor Krum, s'écria le directeur en attrapant le deuxième prénom.

-La championne de Beaubâton est miss Fleur Delacour.

Cédric Diggory serra fortement la main de Terri en tremblant.

-Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory.

Le jeune homme soupira et embrassa Térésa devant toute la salle avant de faire un signe de victoire et de serrer la main d'Albus Dumbledore. La jeune Malefoy l'acclamait en haut cris de joie. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait réussi à être le champion de Poudlard. Le directeur se remit à parler, mais le regard de la Serpentard se tourna vers la coupe juste derrière. Pourquoi elle scintillait encore. Les champions avaient été nommés non ? Albus Dumbledore se tourna finalement et attrapa un morceau de parchemin qui venait de sortir de la coupe. Tout le monde se demandait se qu'il se passait et des murmures commençaient à être entendu. Le directeur était dos à eux, mais sa voix ramena le silence.

-Térésa Malefoy.

Terri ouvrit grand les yeux et ne bougea pas d'un poil de son banc. Les murmures recommencèrent à se faire entendre.

-Térésa Malefoy, répéta le vieil homme.

La jeune fille tourna un visage empli de détresse vers son oncle qui ne faisait que la fixé, surpris. Elle tourna sa tête et aperçu les jumeaux avec Hermione et Lee Jordan. Ils lui firent signe d'y aller. Terri se leva finalement de sa place, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle passa à côté de Pansy Parkinson et son frère, qui lui prit la main pour la soutenir. Albus Dumbledore lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne su interpréter et lui pointa la porte où les champions avaient disparu. Elle s'y dirigea lentement. Térésa eu l'impression d'avoir marchée pendant des heures, juste pour ce rendre à la porte. Elle entra en tremblant et se mit à pleurer. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Cédric, qui la regardait surpris de la trouver là.

-Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu as.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à passer sa nervosité dans les bras de son amoureux. Le jeune Diggory reprit la parole.

-Terri, mon ange, pourquoi tu es ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Elle leva son regard vers lui et alla pour lui répondre quand plusieurs personnes débarquèrent dans la pièce en furie. La jeune Malefoy se remit à trembler, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Son père et sa mère lui avait expliqué que ce tournoi n'était pas un truc prit à la légère, car une fois ton nom sortie de la coupe, tu ne peux plus te désister. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha rapidement d'elle et elle prit peur. Terri se recula jusqu'au mur et le directeur se mit à crier.

-Térésa, as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

La jeune fille hocha rapidement de la tête négativement.

-Elle ment ! s'écria madame Maxim et le directeur de Dumstrang.

La jeune Malefoy ne fit pas attention au autre et se mit finalement à parler.

-Professeur Dumbledore, qui plus que vous me connaît entièrement ici ? Vous savez qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait depuis mon entré ici que ce ne sont pas les championnat qui m'intéresse !

Cédric secoua la tête, semblant comprendre.

-Ton nom est sortit de la coupe ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Térésa hocha la tête.

-Mais je ne veux pas moi ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Un homme à la moustache se racla la gorge.

-Vous ne pouvez pas reculer miss Malefoy. La coupe fait un contrat magique qu'il nous est impossible de briser.

La jeune fille souffla en voyant sa dernière chance partir pendant que Barty Croupton parlait. Elle se laissa tomber par terre.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu y être moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Severus, qui était présent, s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aida à se relever lentement et la garda contre lui.

-Je vais, si vous me le permettez, ramener la jeune Malefoy dans sa salle commune.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter et partit avec Térésa. Elle entendit les conversations reprendre à leur sortie. Dumbledore tentait de calmer les champions et les directeurs des autres écoles.

-Oncle Sev, commença-t-elle hésitante, tu me crois quand je te dit que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ?

Le professeur de potion soupira et s'arrêta. Il tourna son regard vers elle.

-Térésa, je te connais depuis que tu es enfant. Je le sais très bien que tu ne cherches pas du tout « la gloire éternelle » tu n'as pas besoin non plus de l'argent donnés au gagnant. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu aurais tenté de mettre ton nom dans cette foutu coupe.

La jeune Malefoy soupira de soulagement. Son oncle ne la croyait pas coupable.

-Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que la personne qui ai mis ton nom dans la coupe te veut du bien. Ce sont des épreuves dangereuses qui attendent les champions.

Voyant qu'elle recommençait à trembler, il la colla contre lui et repris sa route vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Je t'aiderai à t'entraîner, lui promit-il.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'escalier de son dortoir, car il avait peur que les élèves lui lance des piques.

-L'important c'est que tu restes en vie et comme je te connais, tu as déjà vu la mort de plus proche.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva devant une Pansy Parkinson, les deux poings sur les hanches et le regard meurtrier. Terri avala difficilement sa salive et baissa la tête comme si elle était en tord. Elle avait rarement vu sa meilleure amie en colère, mais ce n'était jamais beau à voir.

-Non, mais ! s'écria Pansy dès que la porte fut fermée.

Elle s'avança vers Terri rageusement.

-Tu te retrouves vraiment dans des situations dangereuses toi ! La personne qui a mit ton nom dans la coupe va regretter d'être né, je te le promets !

Térésa ouvrit grand les yeux et releva la tête subitement.

-Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais mit mon nom dans la coupe ? demanda-t-elle ébahi.

Pansy haussa un sourcil et lui répondit moqueusement.

-Terri… Franchement, pourquoi aurais-tu fait une telle chose ? Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas toi qui l'aies fait ! Ton frère, les jumeaux, Lee et même Hermione ont trouvés de super et cruelles idées de torture.

La jeune Serpentard eu un énorme sourire sadique au visage.

-Personne ne se remettrait de nos tortures, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle alla prendre Térésa dans ses bras.

-Ma pauvre chouette, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

Elle entraina la jeune Malefoy vers le lit le plus près, sans se préoccuper à qui il appartenait et s'assit dessus.

-Raconte moi tout.

Térésa passa donc une partie de la soirée à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait, comment elle c'était sentit…

-Père et mère voudront me tuer ! dit-elle en réalisant que c'est parents n'étaient pas au courant.

Pansy éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Draco a déjà écrit une lettre à vos parents et je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en prendront à toi, mais plutôt à Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a fait la limite d'âge et tout le reste.

Terri fit une grimace. Le directeur ne méritait pas cela lui non plus. Elle alla finalement se coucher, épuisé par les événements de la journée. Le lendemain matin, elle se fit réveiller par une main douce sur son visage. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pu voir sa mère qui la regardait, les yeux rougit d'avoir pleurée.

-Oh mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Térésa se laissa faire en appréciant le moment.

-C'est une horreur ce qu'il t'arrive. Le directeur à bien entendu ma façon de penser.

Terri retint un rire en imaginant sa mère en train de crier sur le directeur. Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Où est père ?

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire.

-Il est encore en train de hurler sur Dumbledore.

La jeune fille ne pu se retenir et se mit à rire. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle avec sa mère, son frère et Pansy. En entrant dans la salle, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Terri se sentit mal car elle savait être la cause du problème. Elle s'aperçu que plusieurs Gryffondor se levèrent de leurs place et s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Nous somme avec toi Terri, lui dit Lee Jordan en mettant son poing devant lui.

Térésa eu un sourire et cogna son poing contre celui de Lee. Les jumeaux firent semblant de se mettre à pleurer et Hermione leur donna un coup de livre derrière la tête. Pendant son déjeuné, son père arriva et elle partit se promener avec lui près du lac.

-Terri, tu dois savoir que je serai toujours derrière toi.

La jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal de lui cacher qu'elle était en faite une Potter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

-Nous ne savons pas qui a déposé ton nom pour le tournoi, mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras attention.

La jeune fille lui répondit par l'affirmatif. Ils étaient au moins tous d'accord sur ce point, la personne qui l'avait inscrite au championnat ne lui voulait pas de bien.

-Comment a-t-il réussi ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était une des questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser depuis la soirée d'avant. Lucius Malefoy soupira lentement en regardant sa canne.

-Il doit être vraiment callé en magie noir pour avoir réussi à faire passer une quatrième école.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop. Son père décida donc de lui expliquer.

-C'est un peu comme si tu réussissais à faire croire au choixpeau qu'il y a une cinquième maison. C'est plutôt improbable, si tu veux mon avis. C'est la même chose pour la coupe. Personne n'avait réussit à faire ceci auparavant.

Son père et sa mère lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée, avant qu'elle ne doive aller à ses cours de la journée. Certain Serdaigle vinrent la voir pour lui montrer son soutient, mais la plupart des élèves de Poufsouffle étaient en colère contre elle d'avoir enlevé leur chance d'être enfin remarqué. Elle ne pu parler à Cédric pendant toute la journée, mais à la fin de son dernier cours, il l'attendait devant la porte.

* * *

**Salut... Désolé si vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre... Je n'étais pas trop dans mon état normal quand je l'ai écrit... En faite, j'ai écrit le début le 25 octobre...( 2 mois jour pour jour après la mort de ma mère...) et j'ai finalement fini sa hier. (2 mois, jour pour jour après la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...cercueuil houla, merveilleuse sensation.) Donc, sincèrement je suis désolé... Par contre, je ne me voyais pas tout recommencer à nouveau, surtout qu'il est plus long que d'habitude... Comme je vous l'avais promis si vous me rewiewer mon OS. Passons maintenant au chose sérieuse... REWIEW j'en ai besoin d'au moin 1 de plus que la dernière fois !**


	18. Je suis désolée

Hey ! Salut a tous... Non désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En faite, je vais vous le dire franchement et honnetement, je ne réussi plus du tout à écrire. Autant pour les RP que pour les fics. Je croyais qu'écrire m'aiderait à enlever cette douleurs que j'ai depuis que ma maman est décédée, mais malheureusement, rien ne fonctionne. Je ne réussi pas à écrire L'avenir du monde, parce que Terri est trop heureuse pour ce que je vis... Je ne reussi pas à écrire Reconnaitre qui je suis, parce que Harry est quand meme malheureux, malgré le fait qu'il est avec Snape et j'ai pas trop envie de finir encore plus déprimé... et je ne reussi pas a continuer Une meilleure vie, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir a formuler de bonne phrase d'apres le texte de ma chere Ertis... Je vais faire de mon mieu pour reprendre sur moi et revenir à l'écriture, puisque comme j'ai plus le lire dans les rewiews que je recois, mes fics sont tout de meme aimés et attendu lol. Enfin bon, je voulais quand meme vous écrire ce texte pour vous mettre un peu au courant

Je vous aimes tous et merci encore pour votre soutient.

Pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissés de commentaire a mon OS La mort de ma mere, Le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais plus écrire, allez le faire dès que possible, chacune de vos rewiew me redonne le moral et je vous adores !


	19. Après la tension

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

**_Dislamer _**: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

**_Résumé _**: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

**Après la tension**

Patientant devant la classe de potion, Cédric ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Il connaissait Térésa depuis longtemps et savait qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à ce championnat malgré qu'elle ait aidée les jumeaux et Lee Jordan dans leurs quête de solution pour la limite d'âge. Malgré tout, il était inquiet pour sa petite amie et il fallait l'avoué, un peu en colère qu'elle vole encore la vedette. Les élèves commençaient à sortir du cours et il se redressa en cherchant la serpentard des yeux. Quand elle le vit, Terri eu un petit soupire pour se redonner courage et marcha vers lui.

-Térésa, nous devons parler, commença-t-il sans trop savoir comment aborder le sujet.

L'adolescente acquiesça et ce mit à avancer lentement vers l'extérieur où elle savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Ils virent des élèves leurs faires des signes de mains et d'autre éviter le regard de la jeune Malefoy, pensant qu'elle avait mis exprès son nom dans la coupe.

-Je suis désolé Cédric, murmura la serpentard en regardant ses pieds. Je ne voulais pas que tout ceci arrive.

Cédric ce passant une main dans les cheveux, lui fit un petit sourire.

-Qu'en penses tes parents ? Questionna-t-il en imaginant les Malefoy attaquant l'école pour mettre la vie de leur fille en danger.

-Ma mère est effrayée… Je le suis aussi ! Mon père et oncle Sev vont m'aider à m'entraîner pour les épreuves, en imaginant que je survive à tout ça.

Le jeune Poufsouffle l'a prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête.

-Tu survivras Terri, lui assura-t-il. J'aurais aimé empêcher tout ça… Si tu veux je t'aiderai aussi, non… Nous nous aiderons pour le tournoi.

La jeune fille un peu plus rassurée, lui fit un sourire avant de lui parler des pensés de son père sur la personne qui l'aurait inscrite au tournoi.

-Ton père a raison Térésa ! Embrouiller la coupe comme ça, c'est du jamais vu.

-Et bien maintenant nous l'avons vu, murmura l'adolescente avec un air blagueur.

Cédric fronça les sourcils devant le sourire que sa petite amie affichait.

-Terri, nous devons prendre tout ça extrêmement au sérieux ! Quelqu'un veut ta mort ! Ce n'est pas un jeu.

La jeune Malefoy fit une grimace, avant de cacher son visage dans les plis de la robe de Cédric.

-Naaaaahhh !!! Je ne veux pas que tu me le répètes ! Je sais que ce n'est pas du jeu, mais je ne vais pas non plus gâcher ma vie parce qu'un parfait idiot a mis mon nom dans cette foutu coupe !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'elle ne regarde sa montre et se relève avec une moue boudeuse.

-Le repas, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard de son copain.

Avec un « oh » silencieux, Cédric ce releva et la serra contre lui en avançant.

-Devenons enquêteur pour la soirée, s'exclama Térésa. Cherchons qui aurait pu vouloir ma mort !

-Weasley ? Proposa Cédric avec un petit sourire pour ne pas attrister Terri qui cherchait a ce changer les idées.

-Impossible, répondu la jeune fille. Il a encore le bracelet, dit elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en ce rappelant certain souvenir.

-Tu crois que Quirell aurait pu ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune Poufsouffle d'éclater de rire.

-Bien sur que non ! À moins que tu crois qu'un homme sans âme ai pu ce rendre jusqu'à Poudlard et convaincre une coupe…

-Je l'imagine bien s'engueuler avec la coupe, dit elle avec un regard joueur.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui ce fit silencieuse. Voir les deux champions de l'école ensemble et de bonne humeur devait leur être étrange. Devant les regards sombres et ceux qui l'ignoraient, Terri préféra s'asseoir avec ses amis Gryffondor. Cédric lui serra tendrement la main et ce dirigea vers sa table.

-Tout c'est arrangé avec Cédric ? Demanda Hermione Granger face à elle.

Térésa hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et tout ceux qui écoutaient la conversation soupirèrent lentement avec un sourire. Fred lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Lee, George et moi avons pensé te donner quelques inventions pendant les épreuves, dit il en pointant les deux autres.

La jeune Térésa eu un visage un peu inquiet avant de rouler des yeux.

-Vous voulez que le tournoi tourne en cirque ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en réprimant un rire.

-Si un de nous avait été choisi, commença George, c'est exactement ce que nous aurions fait.

-Nous aurions gagné tout en faisant ce que nous faisons de mieux, fini Lee Jordan en rigolant.

La Serpentard porta une main à ses yeux avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres Gryffondor. Vers la fin du repas, elle tourna finalement son regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard froid de Severus, qui ce fit soudainement rassurant. Avec un sourire, elle ce prit un morceau de gâteau au fromage et le dégusta lentement avant de s'étouffer en regardant Neville qui c'était transformer presque entièrement en canard. Le pauvre avait les yeux grands ouverts en fixant le truc long qui le défigurait et qui n'était autre que son bec. Toute la table éclata de rire ce qui fit tourné tous les yeux vers eux. D'autre éclat de rire ce fit entendre et les jumeaux donnèrent l'antidote au jeune homme qui avait des yeux suppliant. Dès qu'il redevint comme avant, il ce mit à rire avec les autres. L'adolescente sentit des yeux sur elle et regarda à nouveau à la table des professeurs où Albus, le regard pétillant d'amusement, lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Heureusement que Neville est bon joueur, leur dit Lee toujours en rigolant.

Térésa était heureuse d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux pour toujours lui remonter le moral quand elle allait mal. Regardant son frère et sa meilleure amie, elle donna un coup de coude dans ceux de Fred juste à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Pansy soit toujours avec Draco ?

-Tu veux dire pour une fille que ton frère n'aime pas ? Lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille avec amusement.

Terri tourna la tête vers lui et fit un sourire sadique.

-Exactement pour cette raison mon cher, commença-t-elle. Je crains que nous devrons faire notre possible pour que mon stupide mais adorable frère lui avoue ses sentiments qu'en penses-tu ?

George, Lee et Hermione qui s'étaient tournés vers eux pendant la petite conversation eurent des visages identiques à celui de Terri. Ils se levèrent lentement et discrètement pour aller parler de leurs plans dans un endroit où les murs n'avaient pas d'oreille. Pendant toute la soirée, ils imaginèrent des plans, mais durent s'arrêter en voyant les concerner arriver dans la salle, suivi par Cédric qui vint s'asseoir derrière Terri, l'enlaçant.

-Vous parliez de quoi, questionna le jeune Diggory à son oreille.

-Des idées… pour mettre mon frère et Pansy ensemble, murmura-t-elle a son tour.

Ils se fixèrent avec un air comploteur avant d'éclater de rire ce qui fit tournée le regard des autres vers eux. La jeune Malefoy rougit un peu en les voyant tous les fixer.

-Désolé, vous pouvez continuer votre discutions qui semblait totalement passionnante, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son frère plissa un peu les yeux avant de retourner à sa conversation. Sans perdre une seconde Térésa se tourna vers son amoureux et lui ce remit a lui parler en rigolant.

-Le pire c'est que c'est Hermione qui a eu le plus d'idée pour nos plans.

-Oooo ce qu'elle devient délinquante la petite Granger, dit-il avant qu'ils n'éclatèrent a nouveau de rire, sous le regard d'Hermione qui avait entendu les dernières paroles du Poufsouffle.

* * *

**_Et bah voila... Me revoila après quand même pres de 7 mois d'absence sans nouveau chapitre... J'espère que celui ci vous plaira et je suis sincèrement désolé si vous devez relire l'histoire en entier pour vous en rappeller... Je crains que vous ne devrez faire ca puisque j'ai du le faire moi même pour continuer l'histoire XX_**

**_ Je vais essayer de bien me remettre dans mes histoires et je vais de ce pas continuer les chapitres de mes autres fics. Quand ceux ci seront fini, je crois bien que je recommencerai l'écriture de Vérités cruelles a savoir qui maintenant que je la relis... est trop basique a mon avis Sur ce, j'vous souhaite bonne lecture et SVP laissez moi pleins de rewiews !!! Fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas eu loool On ce revoit bientot je vous le promets !  
_**


	20. premiere tache

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer **_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

_**Résumé **_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

**Première tâche !**

Le temps passa rapidement aux yeux de Terri qui passait son temps entre les cours et les entraînements que son oncle Severus lui donnait. L'adolescente ce gardait les fin de semaines pour s'amuser avec ses amis et planifier son plan pour mettre sa meilleure amie et son frère ensembles. Sachant maintenant ce qu'elle devait affronter, grâce à Hagrid, Térésa se tenait dans la bibliothèque de l'école en compagnie de Cédric pour trouver des solutions pour combattre des dragons. Le temps leurs étaient maintenant compté et la priorité de la Serpentard, était de survivre et non de gagnée.

-Tiens, tu peux changer les dents du dragon en guimauve, lui dit Cédric avec un petit sourire.

La jeune Malefoy roula des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Soyons un peu sérieux. Nous savons déjà que le point faible des dragons est leurs yeux.

-Sortilège d'aveuglement, proposa le Poufsouffle.

-Les autres y auront probablement pensé, commença la Serpentard. Il nous faudrait quelque chose qui détournerait leurs attentions de nous.

Cédric sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts.

-La métamorphose pourrait bien nous aider à ce moment là.

Ils continuèrent à chercher des solutions à leurs « problèmes dragons » pendant un moment avant de retourner chacun dans leur salle commune. Terri chantonnait dans un couloir quand le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'arrêta pour lui parler.

-J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour vous demain miss Malefoy.

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire avant de le remercier.

-Nous avons tous des domaines où nous excellons plus qu'ailleurs. Ce sont ces compétences que vous devrez utiliser !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons. L'adolescente resta quelques secondes au même endroit, plongée dans ses pensées. Quel était son domaine de prédilection ?

-Les potions et le vol sur balai, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Arrivée devant sa salle commune, elle continua pour ce rendre, un peu plus loin, au appartement de son oncle. Après qu'il l'ai fait entrée, la jeune Serpentard lui jeta un regard de chien battu.

-Oncle Seeeeeeeeeeeevvvvv, commença-t-elle sur un ton implorant, est-ce que je pourrais regarder quelques uns de tes livres de potion ?

Essayant de rester de marbre face à cette enfant qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, il haussa un sourcil intrigué. La jeune fille ce mit alors à lui expliquer la situation.

-J'aimerais bien regarder dans tes livres pour trouver une potion a faire qui pourrait m'aider contre le dragon.

Surpris qu'elle sache ce qu'elle allait affronter, Severus acquiesça lentement avant de retourner s'asseoir au bureau qu'il avait dans son appartement pour corriger les copies d'élèves. L'adolescente ne perdit pas une seconde et ce mit à lire a toute vitesse les caractéristiques des potions qu'elle trouvait. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Térésa retint une exclamation de joie en trouvant une potion qui pourrait l'aider. La potion agissait comme de l'acide.

-Tu comptes utiliser ÇA sur le dragon ? demanda le maître de potion qui était penché derrière la jeune fille. Heureusement que cette potion ne fait rien fondre.

Terri fit une grimace en s'imaginant le pauvre dragon au yeux fondu. Avec l'aide du professeur, la jeune Serpentard fit la potion. En baillant, elle éteignit le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

-Enfin fini, soupira-t-elle de soulagement avant de prendre la fiole que son oncle lui tendit.

La jeune Malefoy lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de ce rendre dans sa salle commune. Aussitôt passé la porte, Draco et Pansy se mirent à lui parler à toute vitesse. L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, avant de leurs souhaiter bonne nuit sans même écouter ce qu'ils lui racontaient. Elle eu à peine le temps de ce coucher qu'elle s'endormait déjà.

Le lendemain elle ce fit réveiller par sa meilleure amie.

-Terri chérie, ton père t'attend dans la salle commune, s'écria Pansy enjouée.

La jeune Malefoy grogna un peu pour la forme et partit aussitôt dans la douche, avant de rejoindre ses parents qui étaient maintenant tous les deux dans la salle commune en compagnie de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle. Térésa dû ce retenir d'éclater de rire face au regard dégoûté que jetait sa mère au deux gardes du corps de son frère.

-Hello blondinet, dit-elle à Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-NON MAIS ! s'écria ce dernier. Si tu savais le temps que ça m'a pris pour les placer !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard moqueur avant d'aller dans les bras de sa mère. Elle essaya de cacher un bâillement, mais il ne passa pas inaperçu face à sa mère qui la serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Tu as eu de la difficulté à dormir chérie ? Questionna-t-elle en pensant à l'épreuve qui allait avoir lieu plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas Térésa, tout va bien ce passer !

Terri se figea un peu en ce rappelant que la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers allait avoir lieu le jour même. Elle fit une petite grimace avant de ce tourner vers son père.

-Je ne savais pas que les parents pouvaient venir voir leurs enfants avant les épreuves, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Son père lui fit un sourire digne des Malefoy avant de s'asseoir dans un des divans de la salle commune.

-Disons que j'ai fortement insisté auprès du directeur, dit-il en accentuant son sourire. J'ai cru bon lui rappeler tous les événements qui ce sont produit autour de toi et aussi lui rappeler le fait que je n'ai jamais emmener l'école en justice pour toutes les fois où tu aurais pu mourir.

Terri fit une petite mou boudeuse avant de s'asseoir sur son frère, qui ce mit à lui jouer dans les cheveux.

-Tu es prête, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton froid, mais avec des yeux quelques peu inquiet.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Bien sur père ! De toute façon, je ne vais faire que comme d'habitude… Rester en vie pour le grand malheur des personnes qui voudraient que je meurs.

Son père lui fit un petit sourire avant de regarder sa montre et de ce lever.

-Tu devrais aller manger Térésa, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'épreuve.

La jeune fille les embrassa avant de ce rendre dans la grande salle avec son frère. Cédric lui fit un sourire rassurant et elle alla manger avec Draco et Pansy à la table des Serpentard. Après le repas, elle ce dirigea vers la tente des champions en tenant la main de Cédric. Terri était plutôt en état de panique intérieur. Elle avait déjà survécue à plusieurs choses, mais c'était toujours par chance et toujours un hasard. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à affronter et même si elle était préparée, elle avait peur de ne pas réussir. En attendant les personnes qui devaient leurs expliquer l'épreuve, elle s'appuya contre son petit copain en essayant de ce rassurer sur ce qu'il allait arriver.

La chance l'ayant totalement déserté, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le plus dangereux des dragons présents dans l'épreuve. Térésa semblait être d'un calme légendaire, mais intérieurement d'elle, la jeune fille ne cessait de ce répéter ce qu'elle allait faire pendant l'épreuve et ce faisait des plans de secours. Son nom fut appelé et elle mit un masque neutre avant d'entrer sur le terrain. En voyant la dragonne, elle eu un brusque mouvement de recul, avant d'entendre des encouragements dans les gradins. Oubliant les spectateurs, elle ce concentra sur le dragon face à elle. Térésa essaya de faire déplacer la dragonne loin des œufs, mais elle ne réussit qu'à recevoir un jet de flamme dans sa direction. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne fit qu'éviter les coups de queue ou les jets de flamme, sans pouvoir lancer une offensive. Cachée derrière un rocher, elle lança un accio sur la potion qu'elle avait fait la soirée d'avant et attendit avec espoir. Elle du ce déplacer car la dragonne c'était approcher pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Sally ce dressa alors face au serpent en voyant Terri en danger. Elle s'enfla et grossit, attirant l'attention du dragon sur elle, pendant que la jeune Malefoy s'éloignait pour attraper la potion qui arrivait vers elle. Elle jeta un sortilège d'enfermement qu'elle avait appris dans les livres de cours de Cédric. La dragonne ne pouvant plus ce déplacer pour couver ses œufs, Térésa s'approcha à toute vitesse de l'œuf en or pour le prendre. Elle eu juste le temps de ce tourner pour lancer la potion au visage de la bestiole, avant de recevoir la queue de la dragonne directement sur l'épaule. Le sortilège de Terri n'avait pas tenu le coup sous la force de la dragonne, voulant protéger ses œufs. Plusieurs sorciers arrivèrent pour contrôler l'animal, puisque la jeune Serpentard avait en sa possession l'œuf d'or. Elle ce fit emmener vers la tente des soins où elle retrouva Cédric qui fut horrifié de voir son épaule blessée. Quand l'infirmière arriva en parlant contre ses idiots qui ramenaient que des trucs dangereux dans l'école, Térésa se mit a ce demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester avec le dragon. Les jumeaux Weasley, accompagnés de Lee, Hermione, Draco et Pansy arrivèrent presque en courant.

-Tu as été FA-BU-LEU-SE ! S'écrièrent Fred et George simultanément.

La jeune fille pu voir des traces d'ongles sur le visage d'Hermione, comme si cette dernière, c'était enfoncé les doigts contre les yeux. Écoutant ce que les jumeaux lui dirent à propos des autres concurrents, elle apprit que Fleur avait essayée d'endormir la dragonne et que Victor avait jeté un sortilège dans les yeux de la sienne. Cédric, lui avait fait appel a la métamorphose comme prévu, mais avait été brûler.

-Une chance que tu n'as pas fait comme moi finalement, lui dit-il quelque peu soulager de ne pas la voir brûlé comme lui.

L'adolescente tourna son regard vers son frère et Pansy qui n'avait pas encore parler et ouvrit grand ses yeux avant d'avoir un grand sourire en voyant leurs mains enlacés.

-Vous n'auriez pas un truc a me raconter vous deux ? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco haussa les sourcils et Pansy eu un petit sourire.

-Disons que j'étais légèrement inquiète pour toi, commença sa meilleure amie.

-Oui oui, légèrement… Mais à qui essai tu de faire croire ça Pansy ?

La Serpentard jeta un regard noir vers Lee qui souriait à pleines dents, pendant que les autres pouffaient de rire sous la remarque.

-J'étais donc inquiète pour toi, repris la brune, et ton frère m'a comme qui dirait… réconforté.

Terri ce mit en mode Malefoy et garda un visage froid pendant l'explication avant de soupirer lentement.

-Tout ça me rend triste, commença-t-elle en ce tournant vers Cédric et les Gryffondor. Et notre merveilleux plan pour les mettre ensembles alors ?

-Totalement fichu, soupira un des jumeaux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire face aux visages surpris des deux Serpentard.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien lol... Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet lol... J'ai essayer de faire un plus long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Fait les yeux du chat potter dans Shrek 2 Pourriez vous me laisser des rewiews siouplait ! J'vous aimes ! **


	21. Rencontre inattendu

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer **_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

_**Résumé **_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

**Rencontre inattendu**

Sous un arbre, près du lac, ce tenait enlacé Cédric Diggory et Térésa Malefoy. Leurs œufs étaient à quelques mètres d'eux, pendant qu'ils discutaient.

-Le bruit qui en est sortit est totalement horrible !

-Je sais Terri, je l'ai ouvert dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, répondit Cédric en jouant avec les cheveux de sa bien aimée.

La jeune Malefoy fronça les sourcils en voyant ses amis qui s'avançaient vers eux. L'adolescente adorait le fait que qu'ils pouvaient tous compter l'un sur l'autre, autant qu'ils soient et ce malgré les différences de maison. Le Poufsouffle éclata de rire en voyant Pansy ce battre contre Lee Jordan avec une fausse baguette magique que les jumeaux avaient fabriquée. Le Gryffondor trébucha contre une roche et tomba sur le dos, pendant que la Serpentard levait les bras en signe de victoire. Hermione et Draco discutaient en avançant tranquillement tandis que les jumeaux semblaient presque courir pour les rejoindre. Après qu'ils ce soit tous assis sous l'arbre, Fred prit un des œuf dans ses mains en souriant.

-Alors les amoureux, quand est-ce que vous allez nous faire entendre l'indice que contient vos œufs ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Terri se mordit les lèvres avec un grimace, tandis que Cédric essayait de leurs faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Mais bien sur que c'est une bonne idée, s'écria George en prenant l'œuf des mains de son frère jumeau.

La jeune Malefoy se leva pour avoir les œufs près d'elle et du Poufsouffle, tout ça pour éviter de briser leurs oreilles encore une fois.

-Nous avons déjà écouter et disons que l'indice ne semble pas être très bonne, leur avoua-t-elle.

Les deux Weasley qui la voyait approcher s'élancèrent en courant plus près du lac, c'est-à-dire loin de Terri. George voulu ouvrir l'œuf et son frère essaya en même temps, ce qui ne fit qu'une mini bagarre pour savoir qui des deux ouvrirait l'œuf d'or. Térésa n'eut que le temps de se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains avant que le cri perçant ne résonne. Les rouquins surpris, lâchèrent l'œuf qui tomba dans le lac.

Cédric ce leva immédiatement en entendant une espèce de mélodie qui sortait de l'eau elle-même. Tous les adolescents ce rassemblèrent près de l'eau où l'œuf ouvert laissait sortir une chanson. Terri qui était maintenant dans l'eau pour reprendre son indice qu'elle avait eu du mal à avoir, ressortit la boule d'or de l'eau, mais la relâcha aussitôt en entendant le même cri perçant. Fixant l'autre champion, elle haussa les épaules et entra complètement dans le lac.

Quand elle ressortit, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pur et tenta de remettre sa respiration correctement après l'avoir retenu pendant un moment. Cédric fit apparaître une serviette et elle s'essuya la tête et le visage en repensant à la chanson. Elle leurs fit part des paroles et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

-C'est du lac que ça parle, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire sachant que tout le monde l'avait compris.

-En effet…

La jeune Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle créature ça pourrait être ? demanda-t-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Pansy eu un petit cri et mit ses mains contre sa bouche pendant que Lee pointait quelque chose derrière Terri.

-Je crois bien que ça pourrait être ÇA ! répondit Cédric surpris en pointant à son tour derrière la jeune fille.

La Serpentard avisant leurs regard légèrement choqués, se tourna lentement et resta muette de stupeur en voyant à quoi elle avait à faire.

Une sirène leur faisait de petit signe de la main pour les saluer. Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha du rivage et ferma l'œuf toujours dans l'eau avant de le tendre à la jeune Malefoy. Térésa lui fit un petit sourire en prenant l'objet et en le donnant à Draco sans même lui adresser un regard. La Serpentard était aussi ébahi que les autres et essaya de débuter une conversation.

-Eum… Et bien bonjour, dit-elle nerveusement. Je m'appelle Térésa Malefoy et voici mon frère Draco et mes amis Pansy, Lee, Fred, George, Cédric et Hermione.

Avec un sourire la sirène sortit sa longue queue de l'eau et en détachant une écaille pour chaque personne présente. Elle tendit la main à Terri où elle les déposa avant de leurs faire signe de les croquer. Les élèves se jetèrent un regard un peu inquiet, mais comme la sirène continuait de leurs montrer qu'il fallait qu'ils croques dans l'écaille, ils le firent en tremblant légèrement. Aussitôt l'être des mer leurs fit un énorme sourire avant de se mettre à rire.

-Si vous aviez vu votre tête, rigola-t-elle. On aurait dit que j'allais vous empoisonner.

Cédric ouvrit la bouche surpris, pendant que les autres n'osaient pas encore parler.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas parlé avant au lieu de nous faire des signes ? Questionna le jeune Diggory intrigué.

-Tout simplement parce que vous auriez entendu des cris au lieu des paroles, mais maintenant, avec le sérum qui étaient à l'intérieur de mes écailles et que vous avez croqué, vous pouvez me comprendre sans être sous l'eau.

Il eu un petit silence gêné avant que la sirène ne ce remettre à rire.

-Il est plutôt rare que je parle avec des humains, avoua-t-elle. Sois dit en passant, je m'appelle Camsi.

Terri reprit sur elle et eu un énorme sourire avant de partir dans un éclat de rire comme elle n'avait encore jamais eu. Son frère et les autres la regardaient comme si elle était cinglée. Tentant de se calmer, elle essuya ses yeux et souffla.

-Rien ne m'étonne maintenant !

Seul Cédric et Draco purent comprendre totalement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Térésa repensait au fait qu'elle était la fille des Potter, qu'elle avait survécue au sortilège de mort et qu'elle avait été adoptée par les ennemis de ses parents. Qu'elle parlait le fourchelang et était chez les Serpentard mais avait des amitiés dans toutes les maisons, ce qui était plutôt rare puisque les Serpentard étaient plutôt craint et/ou rejetés. On pouvait maintenant lui ajouter discussion avec une sirène et l'adolescente trouvait cela hilarant. Elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres.

Après avoir discuté un moment avec Camsi, les jumeaux et Lee étaient partit pour préparer d'autre farce et attrape, tandis que Draco et Pansy étaient partit en amoureux. Il ne restait que Hermione qui lisait plus loin, Cédric qui ce reposait et Terri qui nageait avec l'être des mer tout en discutant avec elle. Térésa s'arrêta immédiatement de nager en remarquant Cho Chang, une Serdaigle plus vieille qu'elle d'un an, qui s'approchait de son petit ami. L'asiatique s'assit auprès de Cédric et la Serpentard grinça des dents sans pouvoir s'en retenir. Camsi haussa un sourcil en voyant la Serdaigle faire les yeux doux au Poufsouffle et prit la main de la jeune Malefoy quand Cho se mit à caresser le bras de Cédric qui discutait avec elle comme si rien n'arrivait.

-Non, mais quelle pouf, s'écria Terri en ce dirigeant vers eux pour régler son compte à cette Chang qui ne voulait qu'avoir Cédric dans son lit.

La sirène arrêta la Serpentard et l'a prit dans ses bras en lui souriant, pour lui enlever ses envies de meurtres, avant de plonger sous l'eau et se diriger vers la Serdaigle qui ne ce doutait de rien. Elle donna un énorme coup de queue et lâcha un petit « Oups » faussement coupable avant de faire un méchant sourire et retourner près de Terri qui rigolait un peu plus loin. Cho Chang resta surprise quelques instant. Elle venait de ce faire attaquer par une sirène et Térésa Malefoy rigolait plus loin. Elle eu un regard mauvais envers Terri avant de regarder Cédric qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. De mauvaise humeur, la Serdaigle les planta là et partit vers le château. Le jeune Diggory se leva à son tour avant de faire signe à Terri de le rejoindre puisqu'il était presque l'heure d'aller manger dans la grande salle. L'adolescente promit à Camsi de revenir la voir et ce dirigea ensuite vers son petit ami qui lui jeta un sortilège de séchage. Terri se tourna vers Hermione pour l'avertir qu'ils partaient quand elle l'a vit en grande conversation avec Viktor Krum. Avec un sourire, elle prit la main de Cédric et partit vers le château où un bon repas l'attendait.

Pendant qu'elle prenait un morceau de gâteau, elle se mit à repenser à ce que le directeur avait dit avant le repas. Un bal de noël aurait lieu pendant les vacances et les champions auraient à ouvrir la danse.

-Tu sais danser ? Demanda-t-elle à Cédric qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-Je ne suis probablement pas le meilleur danseur, mais je me débrouille, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'adolescente ce mit à penser à la prochaine sortit à Pré-au-lard où elle pourrait ce trouver une robe convenable pour cet événement. Avec Hermione et Pansy, il fut décidé qu'elles passeraient la journée ensemble, pendant que les garçons iraient ensemble pour choisir leurs vêtements.

La semaine passa rapidement pour laisser finalement voir la journée de leurs sortit. Le petit groupe ce retrouva dans le hall d'entrée avant de finalement partir en deux groupe distinct, en se donnant rendez-vous plus tard au Trois-balais. Pendant qu'elles essayaient des robes, Hermione avoua à ses deux amies qu'elle irait au bal avec nul autre que Viktor Krum. Les deux filles sautèrent de joie dans le magasin, passant pour deux hystériques.

-J'en étais sûr ! s'écria Pansy en rigolant. Il ne pouvait pas être à la bibliothèque si souvent juste pour les bouquins.

-Ça aurait gâché son image n'est-ce pas, ajouta Terri en pouffant.

Hermione rougit un peu sous les remarques des deux Serpentard et ils finirent finalement par trouver leurs habit de bal. Elles passèrent ensuite acheter quelques bouquin à la libraire et Terri les entraîna chez Zonko pour acheter de nouvelle farce et attrape.

-Pourquoi en acheter quand toi, Lee et les jumeaux vous en inventez vous-même ? demanda Pansy sans ce départir de son petit sourire.

Térésa haussa les épaules avant d'avouer que c'était tout de même beaucoup de travail inventer des trucs et qu'au moins en acheter était beaucoup moins épuisant et qu'elle pourrait les utiliser bientôt. Quand elles eurent fini leurs emplettes, les trois adolescentes se dirigèrent en chantonnant vers les Trois-balais, où les garçons devaient déjà les attendre.

-C'est fou combien les filles peuvent être lente quand il est question de shopping, soupira fatalement Fred d'une voix assez forte pendant que les trois étudiantes faisaient leurs entrées dans le restaurant.

Terri qui entendit le tout donna un coup de sac sur la tête du rouquin avant de s'asseoir à côté de Cédric.

-Passé une bonne journée les garçons ? Questionna Pansy après avoir embrasser Draco.

-Absolument, répondit le jeune Malefoy sarcastiquement.

Térésa ne pu retenir un rire face à la réaction de son frère. Elle savait que parfois les jumeaux et Lee pouvaient lui tomber sur les nerfs.

-Entre l'achat des robes, les bagarres à coup de baguettes truquées et le harcèlement fait par Cho, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu mal tournée, s'écria Cédric en ricanant.

Terri serra les poings quand elle entendit le nom de Cho.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit elle méchamment en ce tournant vers son petit-ami. Elle voulait aller au bal avec toi ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Malheureusement oui, elle le lui a demander et après avoir eu un refus, elle c'est tournée vers Viktor Krum qui était venu nous parler.

-Elle a été doublement refusée, pouffa Lee pendant que toute la table ricanait.

-Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, s'écria Fred en imitant la voix du champion Bulgare.

Térésa éclata de rire avant de se dire qu'elle devrait remercier ce garçon qu'elle aimait de plus en plus, pendant que la jeune Granger rougissait en se cachant derrière un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que j'vous ai pas trop fait attendre J'essaie de me remettre peu à peu à l'écriture de mes fics, ce qui est plutot beaucoup d'un coup quand je pense que j'avais pas écrit pendant pres de 6 mois... Enfin bon, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira puisque j'ai aimer l'écrire :) Le prochain chapitre sera surtout sur le bal de noel... J'viens d'avoir une idée à l'instant meme pour le prochain chapitre et je sens que j'vais être légèrement méchante loool**

** Enfin bon, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des rewiews ca fait toujours plaisir :) et pour ceux et celle qui me laisse une rewiew anonyme, laissez votre email si vous voulez une réponse... Sinon je ne pourrai pas vous répondre xD A la prochaine mes naaaammiiisss !!!  
**


	22. Bal de Noel

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

__

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer **_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

_**Résumé **_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

**Le bal de Noël**

Poursuivant Pansy dans les couloirs, Térésa percuta Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beaubâton.

-Je suis tellement désolée Fleur ! S'écria la jeune fille en aidant la française à se relever. J'essayais de rattraper Pansy qui m'a jouée une mauvaise blague.

La française lui fit un sourire avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et d'éclater de rire face à Terri qui rougissait.

-Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu la poursuivais, dit-elle une main devant la bouche.

La Serpentard avait maintenant des boutons de toutes sortent de couleurs sur le visage.

-Il fallait bien qu'elle me défigure la journée du bal, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Fleur sortit sa baguette et lui jeta le contre sort, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle regarda dans le couloir pour voir si elles étaient seules et s'approcha de Terri.

-Je te conseil de lui jeter un sortilège de flatulence quand elle sera prête pour la soirée. Ça risque d'être bien marrant.

La jeune Malefoy fit un énorme sourire qui aurait facilement pu passé pour sadique et la remercia chaleureusement avant de repartir à la course vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où elle savait que Hermione et Pansy l'attendrait. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Térésa retrouva Cédric, son frère et Pansy qui attendaient l'ouverture de la porte. Lee Jordan vint alors leurs ouvrir la porte et Pansy s'aperçu alors que sa meilleure amie arrivait. Elle lança un petit cri et se faufila en courant au côté de Lee pour entrer dans la salle. Térésa se remit à courir et entra à son tour en hurlant après Pansy.

-Espèce de sale traîtresse ! Reviens ici immédiatement ou tu le regretteras pendant longtemps !!!

La brune lui tira la langue et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir où Hermione était. Terri soupira en roulant les yeux, avant de rejoindre Cédric et ses autres amis qui étaient tous ensembles.

-Mon dieu, il y a beaucoup trop de rouge ici, marmonna Draco avec une petite grimace.

La jeune Malefoy se mit à rire et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Fred qui murmurait des trucs a George et Lee.

-Bonjour beau rouquin, chuchota-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore ? Questionna-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Nous ? Mais voyons Terri tu nous connais, s'écria George avec un air faussement angélique sur le visage.

-C'est EXACTEMENT pourquoi je vous poses la question, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui bon, nous planifions une journée de fou entre nous, lui répondit Lee Jordan.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil, essayant de voir ce qu'ils lui avaient cachés.

-Bon, je t'explique, commença George en riant. Nous sommes retournés parler avec Camsi au lac et elle nous a remis quelques écailles pour que nous puissions faire certain test.

Térésa ouvrit la bouche surprise, mais elle le laissa continuer.

-Nous essayons de faire en sortent que nous parlerons la langue des sirènes pendant quelques heures.

-Wow ! C'est un plan super, s'écria Terri très fière d'eux. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, niveau potion ou autres et bien ne m'oubliez pas.

Elle fit une petite mou boudeuse en ce callant encore plus dans les bras de son « frère ».

-C'est injuste ! Depuis que ce foutu tournoi à débuté, je n'ai presque plus le temps de faire des blagues avec vous.

Avant que les garçons n'aient le temps de répliquer, Cédric arriva.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer pour le bal ? Tout doit être absolument parfait !

Terri eu un sourire sadique et se releva immédiatement pour embrasser son petit copain.

-Merci mon chéri de me l'avoir rappelé, je dois toujours me venger de Pansy soit dit en passant.

Elle monta immédiatement les escaliers pour se rendre dans la tour des filles et garda son sourire mauvais en entrant. Hermione fronça les sourcils en la voyant ainsi tandis que Pansy avalait difficilement sa salive.

-Allez Terri, sans rancune ! Dit-elle précipitamment.

La jeune Malefoy aquiesca simplement et sortit sa robe du sac que la Gryffondor lui tendit.

-Merci Hermione d'avoir gardé nos robes dans ton dortoir.

Les filles se préparèrent et Terri du aider Hermione, qui avait décidée d'utiliser une potion pour rendre ses cheveux lisse. Pansy observa Térésa pendant un moment avant de se décider sur le comment sa meilleure amie allait être coiffé pendant le bal. La jeune Malefoy la laissa faire sans même se regarder dans un miroir pour avoir la surprise. Pansy lui avait déjà démontrée très souvent qu'elle était douée dans tout ce qui avait attrait aux cheveux.

-Woooow ! S'écria Térésa émue.

Sa meilleure amie avait fait très fort cette fois ci. La jeune Malefoy avait une longue mèche qui cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait sur le front. Ses cheveux étaient laissés lâche avec certaines mèches boudinées. Pour faire stylé, Pansy avait aussi fait de petites tresses à certain endroit. La couleur de ses cheveux ne faisait que mettre plus d'attrait. Le haut de sa tête était d'un blond pâle et allait finalement du brun au noir. Avec un énorme sourire, la jeune Serpentard sauta dans les bras de la brune pour la remercier.

Étant toutes finalement prêtes, elles soufflèrent un peu avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les garçons qui étaient déjà de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un sifflement les accueillis et Térésa rougit sous le regard de Cédric. Sa robe était de différente teinte de vert. Passant du vert pâle au vert foncé. Sa robe contenant un corset d'un vert presque crème et une sorte de ceinture vert forêt lui ceinturait la taille. Le bas de la robe était d'une teinte légèrement plus pâle et Terri avait son serpent, Sally, entourer autour de son bras.

-Tu es magnifique Térésa, lui souffla Cédric avant de l'embrasser.

L'adolescente tourna alors son regard vers les autres personnes dans la salle et eu un grand sourire. Cette soirée s'annonçait fantastique.

-Oh tiens ! Terri, pourrais-tu nous prêter Sally pour la soirée, lui demanda Fred avec un sourire amusé.

Fronçant les sourcils et leurs demanda la raison.

-C'est parce que George aimerait bien l'inviter au bal avec lui, dit il moqueusement.

La jeune Malefoy éclata de rire face à cette réplique.

-Avec qui y allez vous ? Demanda le Poufsouffle.

Avec un regard en coin pour son frère, George prit la parole.

-Fred a invité Angélina et moi c'est un secret ! Vous verrez tout à l'heure et j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Terri regarda sa montre et remarqua que le bal débuterait dans les 5 prochaines minutes. Elle tira donc son petit ami par la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-Non, mais tu imagines comment on se ferait gronder si nous deux, humble champions n'étions pas là pour ouvrir le bal.

Cédric pouffa de rire et la suivit rapidement. Leurs amis se dépêchèrent à leur tour pour ne pas manquer une seule miette de la première danse. Hermione se mit au côté du Poufsouffle et de la Serpentard puisqu'elle aussi allait devoir faire la première danse. Viktor Krum les attendait devant la grande salle et Terri lui fit un clin d'œil avant de laisser partir Hermione.

-Je l'aime bien ce Viktor, murmura-t-elle en prenant le bras de Cédric pour se coller contre lui.

-Devrais-je être jaloux ? Questionna-t-il moqueur.

Avant qu'elle n'ai répondu, le professeur McGonagall leurs fit signe de s'approcher pour faire leurs entrées. Cédric embrassa sa petite amie et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent.

-Êtes-vous prêtes, miss Malefoy ?

-Bien sur très cher, et vous monsieur Diggory ?

Le Poufsouffle ne fit que lui serrer la main pour simple réponse. Entrant dans la salle, plusieurs murmures se firent entendre et Terri du se retenir de pouffer de rire. Ronald Weasley était avec Cho Chang pour la soirée dansante. Cédric ne réprima pas son fou rire et Terri du le pincer pour qu'il arrête. Quand les premières notes de musique emplirent la salle, la jeune Malefoy se laissa simplement guider par la musique semblant oublier le reste de la salle excepter l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au bout de plusieurs danses, ils se dirigèrent vers la table où leurs amis étaient.

-Camsi ? S'écria la Serpentard surprise en voyant qui accompagnait George Weasley.

-Salut Térésa, contente de me revoir ? Ricana la sirène.

Devant les regards incompréhensibles que lui jetaient la plupart des personnes qui les accompagnaient, la compagne du rouquin s'expliqua.

-Fred et George sont venu me voir plutôt souvent depuis 2 semaines et à un moment je suis sortit de l'eau. Je sais que c'est étrange pour vous, mais j'ai certains dons magiques dont celui de me changer en humaine quand je veux être sur terre. Je le fait rarement parce que disons que je suis pas habituer à deux jambes.

Terri lui fit un grand sourire avant de frapper George sur la tête pour ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était Camsi sa cavalière. Quelqu'un s'approcha du groupe pour prendre la jeune Malefoy dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de repartir aussi vite. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèves de l'adolescente et elle remercia silencieusement Fleur d'être venu lui rappeler son plan de vengeance. Pointant discrètement sa baguette vers Pansy, elle murmura l'enchantement et entendit un bruit de gaz. La jeune Parkinson se mit à rougir subitement, pendant que Terri se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle remarqua le directeur de Serpentard à la table des professeurs et se leva pour le rejoindre, après avoir avertit Cédric.

-Bonsoir oncle Sev. Tu t'amuses ?

Le professeur lui jeta un regard noir face à la réplique de Terri qui rigolait. La jeune fille savait qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée.

-Fait moi plaisir… Accorde moi une danse, lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il se pressa de cacher, Severus entraîna la Serpentard vers la piste de danse. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette enfant et parfois il pensait que c'était ce qui allait le perdre. Comme le rythme de la chanson était lent, Terri se colla contre son professeur et s'amusait totalement.

-Tu penses que les élèves le prendraient comment si je me mettais à te draguer ? Questionna-t-elle du plus sérieusement qu'elle le pouvait dans cette circonstance.

Plusieurs personnes les regardaient surpris de voir leur terrible professeur de potion danser avec une élève de quatrième année. Quoi que le voir danser tout simplement était déjà une épreuve pour eux qui ne le voyait qu'en professeur froid, distant et méchant.

-Si tu veux absolument le savoir ma chérie, je te conseil d'essayer, lui murmura son professeur près de l'oreille.

Avec un grand sourire, Térésa se colla encore plus contre son oncle et cacha son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Severus quand à lui, fit un clin d'œil à Cédric qui les regardaient avec un sourire moqueur, sachant que sa petite amie essayait de rendre les élèves mal à l'aise.

-On le fait en vitesse rapide ? Demanda Terri en collant son front contre celui du maître de potion et en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

Le silence semblait s'être fait dans la salle. Les professeurs semblaient être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, les amis de Terri rigolaient en voyant les autres personnes présent dans la salle totalement surprit, la bouche ouverte. Severus jeta un dernier regard à Cédric qui lui fit signe de continuer et avec un ricanement le directeur de Serpentard aquiesca contre le front de la jeune fille. Il lui tourna légèrement le visage et se mit à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Térésa, qui frissonna malgré elle en rigolant. L'adolescente quand à elle entra ses mains dans la robe du professeur qui eu un mouvement de recul face à la froideur. Ils restèrent comme ça, semblant dans leurs mondes, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que regarder les expressions diverses dans la salle. Quand la chanson s'arrêta, Severus prit la main de la Serpentard et lui fit le baise main, avant qu'il ne la raccompagne jusqu'à Cédric qui essayait de garder un air sérieux.

-Vous savez professeur que maintenant votre réputation est plutôt gâchée ?

Avec un petit sourire, le ténébreux professeur de potion soupira fatalement tout en roulant des yeux. Après qu'il soit partit, Terri s'assit sur les genoux de Cédric avec un grand sourire.

-Une chance que je sais que tu n'aimes que moi et qu'il est ton oncle, parce que sinon j'aurais pu être jaloux, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Térésa pouffa de rire suite à une autre flatulence lancée par Pansy. Décidant que son amie en avait assez endurée pour la soirée, elle arrêta le sortilège et colla sa tête contre le torse de Cédric, écoutant les battements de cœur de ce dernier. Elle parla pendant un moment avec Camsi et l'heure d'aller dormir arriva rapidement pour eux.

* * *

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! J'ai eu quelques ennuis personnel la semaine dernière alors j'ai pas poster comme je le devait, mais maintenant c'est fait ! Et j'ai essayer de faire plus long que d'habitude... Oui bon, 1 page Word de plus mais c'est quand meme un début :) J'espere que vous avez aimé le chapitre... Maintenant j'aurais une question a vous poser. Je trouve le couple Terri, Cédric un peu trop parfait XD Alors aimeriez vous un probleme de couple, jalousie ou autre truc du genre ? J'aurais déjà une idée, mais bon j'prefere vous le demander **

**Laissez moi pleins de rewiew maintenant 0 J'vous aimes ! A bientot **


	23. Deuxième tâche

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer **_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

_**Résumé **_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

* * *

**Deuxième tâche**

Térésa Malefoy de son nom, était encore dans la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution à son problème pour la deuxième tâche.

-Comment retenir sa respiration pendant une heure dans l'eau, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

-C'est légèrement problématique

Haussa un sourcil, Pansy qui était avec eux lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Légèrement problématique ? Tu peux me dire Hermione quand était la dernière fois où tu as du t'empêcher de respirer pendant une heure ? Répondit elle sarcastiquement.

La Gryffondor rougit, mal à l'aise, avant que Terri ne regarde sa montre en soupirant.

-Bon les filles, je dois y aller ! Oncle Sev veut m'entraîner encore un peu.

Pansy et Hermione lui firent un sourire avant de ranger les livres. Dans les couloirs, la jeune Malefoy rencontra Maugrey Fol Œil, son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et elle du retenir un éclat de rire. Quelques jours avant, pendant qu'elle était en train de parler avec Camsi sur le bord du lac, Fol Œil était apparu près d'eux pour faire venir la Serpentard plus loin avec lui et lui avait posé plusieurs questions sur la sirène, avant de s'écrier fortement « VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! ». Le professeur lui jeta un regard en coin en la laissant ce rendre dans les cachots sans lui avoir adresser la parole. Devant les appartements du directeur de Serpentard, la jeune fille posa sa main contre la porte tout en pensant au mot de passe. Le maître de potion, légèrement paranoïaque, avait fait apposer un système de protection contre ses appartements. Pour que la porte s'ouvre, elle devait avoir regarder tes pensés, pour ne pas laisser entrer les malfaiteurs. Elle devait aussi prendre ce que les moldus appelait un scan de la main et la personne devait penser fortement au mot de passe. Sentant une légère chaleur ce dissiper contre sa main, Térésa Malefoy entra finalement dans les appartements avec un air soucieux.

-Salut oncle Sev ! s'écria-t-elle en ne le voyant pas dans le salon.

-Je suis dans le labo, lui répondit la voix du professeur de potion.

Se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, Terri repensa aux paroles que Camsi lui avait dit à sa dernière rencontre. Étant directement liée au tournoi, la sirène n'avait rien pu lui révéler consciemment. Elle avait alors donner des réponses par énigme, aidant la Serpentard, mais d'une manière détournée.

**Flash-back**

_Térésa venait d'exposer sa théorie de la deuxième tâche à la jeune sirène qui lavait sa queue avec un morceau d'algue verte. Cette dernière, lui fit un sourire énigmatique, avant de prendre des écailles de sa queue comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Les enroulant dans une nouvelle algue bleue cette fois ci. Camsi les lui donna, avant de prendre la parole avec un petit air enjouée._

_-Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse Terri, parce que sinon tu pourrais être disqualifiée de l'épreuve et moi je pourrais être punit, mais je crois que ta façon de faire dans la première tâche était très bien._

_Térésa eu un petit grognement de mécontentement face à ce que lui disait sa nouvelle amie. Etre disqualifiée n'était pas ce qui l'a dérangerait, mais comme elle ne voulait pas que la sirène ce fasse punir à cause d'elle, la jeune fille ne rajouta rien et prit ce que lui donnait Camsi. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire avec ces nouvelles choses, elle alla pour demander une explication à Camsi, mais la sirène était déjà au loin._

**Fin du Flash-back**

-Ce que je fais de mieux, murmura-t-elle lentement en ce rappelant ce que Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait déjà dit.

-Tu disais Térésa ? Questionna Severus tout en continuant la potion qu'il faisait.

La Serpentard le regarda faire avant de ce donner une baffe face à l'évidence même de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle sortit en courant du laboratoire pour ce rendre face à la bibliothèque personnel de son oncle. Terri trouva finalement le livre qu'elle cherchait sur les potions marines et ce mit à chercher la potion qu'elle avait déjà lu enfant. Quand elle était plus jeune, Térésa avait pour seule envie de rester dans l'océan et elle avait lu une potion qu'elle avait toujours voulu essayer, mais qui n'avait pas été à sa portée.

-Bingo ! S'écria-t-elle subitement en trouvant la bonne potion.

Elle continua à lire tout en prenant un chaudron et en le posant sur la table près de son oncle.

_« Cette potion ressemble à une métamorphose puisqu'elle transforme la personne qui la boit en l'animal marin voulu. Cette potion n'est pas au bon vouloir de tout le monde, puisqu'elle est complexe et demande d'avoir un morceau de l'espèce voulu, donné volontairement. (Les cheveux ne sont pas recommander pour leurs manques de magie de l'animal marin) »_

Avec un sourire, elle remercia intérieurement Camsi pour l'aide énorme qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle se mit à lire les ingrédients, tout en espérant les avoirs à porter.

_« Ajoutez 2 pincées de scarabée en poudre à 1 litre d'eau froide. Mélanger les en faisant 3 tour dans le sens anti-horaire. Allumez ensuite le feu…»_

Fronçant les sourcils face à la potion qui commençait étrangement et qui continuait encore plus difficilement que presque toutes les potions qu'elle avait déjà fait. En soupirant, elle tourna son regard vers son professeur de potion qui finissait de ranger ce qu'il avait utilisé.

-Oncle Sev, puisque tu as fini ta potion, tu pourrais m'aider à faire celle-ci au lieu de l'entraînement prévu ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Severus roula des yeux face à l'air de l'adolescente et acquiesça avant de prendre le livre parlant de la potion et de ce mettre à lire. Haussant un sourcil en direction de la Serpentard, il eu finalement un sourire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire cette potion un jour. J'espère que tu te sens en forme Térésa, parce que cette potion est complexe malgré le fait qu'elle ce fait plutôt rapidement.

La jeune Malefoy aquiesca avec un sourire, contente qu'il accepte malgré le fait qu'il ai remarqué que c'était pour le tournoi. Ils ce mirent à préparer tous les ingrédients avant de commencer la potion. Terri, n'avait pas le temps de souffler et tendit 2 petits bols à son oncle avant de laisser tomber 2 gouttes de liquide mauve dans la potion. La dites potion ne leurs prit que 45 minutes à faire, mais à la fin, Terri et Severus étaient quelques peu épuisés. L'adolescente mit la dernière écaille donnée dans sa poche, puisqu'elle n'avait eu besoin que d'en utiliser une. Le professeur de potion fit apparaître deux verres de jus de citrouille et Térésa se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil derrière elle.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous prendre, murmura la Serpentard en soupirant.

Elle y avait déjà pensée, mais n'avait que des hypothèses. Avec son oncle, ils parlèrent de l'entraînement qui n'allait reprendre qu'après la deuxième tâche qui était dans quelques jours. Ensuite la jeune fille retourna dans sa salle commune en baillant. Dans son dortoir, elle remarqua que Pansy dormait déjà et silencieusement, Terri se mit à chercher son journal intime dans le fond de sa valise.

Bonsoir Tom, écrivit-elle fébrile.

Térésa avait appris, au fil des années, à connaître Tom Marvolo Riddle qu'on appelait maintenant Voldemort. Honteuse, elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon du journal. Maintenant qu'elle avait Cédric avec elle, la jeune Malefoy ressentait qu'un léger pincement quand elle pouvait le voir dans les souvenirs que lui montrait le journal.

Térésa Malefoy ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me parler… Alors que ce passe-t-il maintenant pour toi ?

L'adolescente eu un petit rire avant de ce mettre à lui parler de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, du tournoi des trois sorciers où elle avait été inscrit malgré elle, du dragon et de son élaboration de potion pour la deuxième tâche.

-Fait quand même attention, dans le grand lac il y a quand même plusieurs animaux marins dangereux. Je te conseil de faire attention aussi aux strangulots. Ils ne sont pas à proprement parler dangereux, mais ces petites vipère sont très collante et peuvent quand même te faire du mal.

Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt s'endormir, elle lui promit de revenir lui parler bientôt, avant de refermer le journal.

Les quelques jours qui lui restait avant la deuxième tâche passèrent à toute vitesse. Elle se tenait maintenant coller contre Cédric, légèrement tremblante. Le Poufsouffle n'était pas mieux, mais tentait en vain de lui remonter le moral.

-Que les champions soient prêts ! S'écria la voix amplifiée du directeur.

La jeune Malefoy se tourna vers les gradins qui avait été ajoutés pour l'occasion et fit un petit sourire à sa mère. Son père n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance, mais il lui avait envoyer une lettre pour lui montrer son soutient. Térésa chercha son frère du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Son angoisse recommença, pendant qu'elle se rappelait les paroles de la chanson dans l'œuf d'or. L'adolescente n'avait pas vu son frère depuis son dernier cours, la journée d'avant et elle craignait que ce soit lui qui soit dans le lac, puisqu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Cédric lui donna un rapide baiser avant de ce diriger à la place qui lui avait été assignée. Terri sortit la bouteille de potion de sa poche de pantalon, pantalon qu'elle enleva pour se retrouver en costume de bain, avant de s'asseoir, les pieds dans l'eau. Quand le sifflement retentit, la jeune fille bu la potion avec une grimace avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau. La transformation ne tarda pas à arriver et l'adolescente s'aperçu qu'elle ne manquait pas d'air. S'observant un moment, elle vit qu'elle avait maintenant une jolie queue de couleur argentée. Elle se laissa finalement guider dans le fond marin, tout en suivant la chanson qui était dans l'œuf d'or, pour se diriger. Après avoir réussi à éloigner une dizaine de Strangulots, elle remarqua des ruines, qui semblaient être des maisons. De drôle de poisson ce tenaient devant certaine maison, comme s'ils étaient des animaux domestiques. Elle aperçu finalement Camsi, qui lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu es magnifique ! Lui dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

Terri lui répondit par un énorme sourire avant d'entendre une exclamation d'horreur. Se tournant, elle pu voir Fleur Delacour en mauvaise posture face à des Strangulots.

-Encore ces maudites bestioles, murmura-t-elle pendant que la sirène à ses côtés pouffait de rire.

La Serpentard jeta un sortilège pour libérer la jeune française qui l'a remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elles se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers l'endroit que leur pointait Camsi.

-Et merde, s'écria Térésa en voyant que plusieurs sirènes les attendaient en chantant.

L'adolescente espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas les attaquer et regarda Camsi se diriger vers le groupe avec un petit air tendu.

Terri remarqua une grosse statue où semblait être attacher des personnes et elle avança encore plus rapidement en reconnaissant son frère.

-Draco ! S'écria-t-elle désespérément.

Une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans ses yeux, pendant qu'elle jetait un sortilège pour le libérer. En tournant son regard vers les autres personnes elle eu un petit sourire en voyant que son amie Hermione était aussi présente. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était la chose la plus importante pour le champion de Dumstrang. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Térésa se précipita vers la Serdaigle au côté de son amie et elle eut un air purement sadique au visage. Camsi du venir l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tente d'assassiner Cho Chang, qui était la personne que Cédric devait sauver.

L'adolescente réussit tout de moins à lui faire une grosse entaille au visage avant que Camsi l'emporte de force, elle et Draco, loin de la statue.

-Non, mais j'y crois pas, murmura rageusement l'adolescente.

Hésitant entre retourner vers l'asiatique pour lui faire payer ou encore remonter à la surface, elle opta finalement pour la deuxième option. En chemin, elle croisa Cédric qui semblait légèrement brûler et qui lui fit un grand sourire face à son apparence à elle. Terri ne lui répondit que par un regard meurtrier. Cédric, déstabilisé, continua sa route en se demandant bien ce que pouvait avoir sa petite amie. En voyant Cho, le Poufsouffle resta pendant plusieurs secondes ébahies avant de prendre sur lui et de la libérer. Térésa en remontant ne laissa aucune chance aux créatures qui essayaient de l'attaquer et dès qu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau, elle pu remarquer que Draco sembla sortir de l'espèce de sommeil dans lequel il était. Quelques personnes les aida à sortir de l'eau et Térésa, toujours en sirène, resta les bras croiser, tout en battant l'eau de sa queue. Tout ceux qui essayait de venir lui parler ce faisait retourner méchamment et Draco réussi finalement à l'approcher sans recevoir aucun sort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, petite sœur ? Questionna le Serpentard avec un petit air inquiet.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Cédric ressortit de l'eau avec Cho Chang dans les bras.

-C'est ÇA qui ne va pas ! Dit elle en pointant les deux adolescents dans l'eau.

Le blond haussa les sourcils face à la vision. Il savait bien que la Serdaigle n'était pas importante aux yeux de Cédric, mais trouvait tout de même étrange que ce soit elle qui ai été choisi pour la tâche. La jeune Malefoy, quand à elle, se mit à observer sa queue qui se changeait lentement en pied et dès qu'elle pu se lever, Térésa se dirigea brusquement vers le château en ignorant les appels de l'infirmière qui voulait l'examiner et les appels de ses amis. Sans prendre une seconde, l'adolescente se dirigea vers les appartements de son oncle, où elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas déranger par ce crétin qui était son petit-ami. Une envie de tout détruire la prit, mais sachant que le directeur de Serpentard ne serait absolument pas heureux de voir son appartement démoli, elle ne fit que s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et serra fortement les poings. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer sa mère et son oncle et Narcissa se précipita vers sa fille qui était en larme et qui tremblait.

-Ma chérie, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Severus et elle se doutaient bien de la raison de son comportement, mais personne n'aborda ce sujet. Au contraire, quand Terri fut calmée, ils ce mirent à parler du fait qu'elle était maintenant première au classement du tournoi et le maître de potion, tel un enfant s'émerveilla sur la réussite de cette potion qu'ils avaient préparer ensemble quelques jours avant.

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira loool... J'ai décidée de mettre un peu de dispute dans ce couple trop bien ensemble... Doit bien avoir des trucs qui ce passe entre eux XD_**

**_ Enfin bon, si vous avez des idées de blagues/revanches que Terri pourrait avoir contre Cho Chang, vos idées sont les bienvenues _**

**_J'espere avoir de zoli rewiew (Moi accro aux rewiew ? Mais bien sur :DD) A bientot :)  
_**


	24. Sadique Vengeance ?

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer **_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

_**Résumé **_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

**Sadique vengeance ?**

Près de deux semaines était maintenant passée depuis la deuxième tâche et entre Terri et Cédric, tout semblait terminé. Le Poufsouffle avait voulu parler avec la jeune Malefoy, mais elle avait refusée toute discutions. La raison était pourtant simple, pendant un entraînement avec son oncle Severus, elle avait demandée au directeur, qui était venu la voir, comment avait été choisi les personnes qui avait été dans le lac. Dumbledore lui avait alors expliqué que c'était avec une petite sphère qui montrait la personne la plus près qui était la plus importante. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait été la première nommée, mais comme elle faisait partit du tournoi, ils avaient pris le deuxième choix. Depuis cette journée, l'adolescente refusait le fait d'être approchée par Cédric et restait toujours avec Hermione, Pansy et Draco pendant les cours et ses soirées avec Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley.

-Térésa !

Les Serpentard qui l'accompagnait et elle se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait appelé la jeune Malefoy. Cho Chang était là avec un énorme sourire au visage.

-Mais qui voila, s'écria Pansy avec un air de dégoût. La pute de Poudlard nous fait l'horreur de nous approcher.

L'asiatique garda le sourire en haussant les sourcils moqueusement.

-Tout ça parce que tu as eu la preuve que Cédric me préférait à toi, s'écria la Serdaigle en mettant une main devant sa bouche comme si elle était désolée, tout en regardant la jeune Malefoy.

Terri décida de l'ignorer et continua son chemin pour tomber face à face avec Cédric. Retenant un grognement, la Serpentard le contourna et repris sa route tout en se remémorant une potion qu'elle avait faite quelques jours avant avec les jumeaux et Lee Jordan.

-Terri ! Attend moi ! Je te jure qu'elle n'est rien à mes yeux.

Soupirant, elle se tourna rapidement vers Cédric avec un regard froid et hautain, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu face a lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans JE VEUX PLUS TE PARLER ?!?!

Le Poufsouffle eu une grimace face au ton utilisé, mais ne détourna pas son regard.

-Je suis désolé Terri, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute si elle était dans le lac. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi.

-Cédric, ce n'est pas le fait que tu l'ai choisi ou pas qui m'importe, mais le fait qu'elle te drague depuis que tu es avec moi et que tu fais comme si de rien n'était en disant que tu l'as déteste, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas puisqu'elle était le deuxième choix de la sphère après moi !

Le jeune Diggory se questionnait sur cette supposé sphère qu'il ne connaissait pas et posa directement la question à Térésa qui avait repris son chemin en l'ignorant catégoriquement. Quand il croisa le regard de Draco et Pansy, le Poufsouffle se décida à abandonner pour la soirée et alla rejoindre sa salle commune. Les deux Serpentard se dépêchèrent pour retrouver Terri qui malgré son air froid, avait terriblement mal. Pansy alla voir dans leurs dortoir, avant de ce diriger vers celui de Draco, où elle trouva les deux Malefoy tendrement enlacer.

En entrant dans son dortoir, Draco aperçu sa petite sœur rouler en boule dans son lit. Perdant l'air froid des Malefoy, il s'élança vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots pour la réconforter. Pansy arriva et se mit à faire de légère caresse dans le dos de sa meilleure amie.

-Je lui en veux de faire semblant de la détester quand c'est faux, mais malgré tout je l'aime, murmura la jeune Térésa en pleurant.

-Et cette pimbêche qui ne nous aides pas du tout en rajoutant ses foutus commentaires, grogna Pansy avec un air dégoûté.

Pendant un moment, Pansy et Draco consolèrent Terri. Quand elle commença à aller mieux, Draco lui fit un énorme sourire sadique tout en lui essuyant les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues.

-Que dirais-tu qu'on aille comploter avec les jumeaux pour finir la vengeance que tu mérites ?

Terri et la jeune Parkinson éclatèrent de rire, suivi par Draco qui était heureux de voir sa sœur redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Il l'a prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui après que Pansy lui ai jeté un sortilège pour effacer les traces de larmes qu'elle avait au visage. Pour une fois, ils n'agiraient pas comme des Malefoy, ils allaient agir comme ils étaient habituellement en famille. Draco rapprocha encore plus sa petite sœur contre lui et avança comme s'il n'avait personne d'autre dans l'école entière. Terri écouta les plaisanteries de Pansy qui s'amusait à dire qu'elle allait devenir jalouse si Draco continuait comme ça. Se sentant terriblement bien dans les bras protecteur du blond, Térésa appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci et passa un bras autour de son frère pendant que ce dernier lui embrassait le dessus de la tête toute en gardant son bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les portes de la grande salle, tout en rigolant comme des enfants sur l'air de la brune qui semblait mi-boudeuse mi-rieuse. Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller quand il les vit agir de la sorte. Il avait été triste de voir sa petite protégée aussi malheureuse depuis la deuxième tâche. Les trois Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor ou plutôt vers l'endroit où Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger et les jumeaux Weasley les attendaient en souriant.

-Phase un de la vengeance enclenché, murmura Fred et George avec un gros sourire.

Terri fronça les sourcils en comprenant que la vengeance était déjà commencée.

-À bon, vous semblez avoir oublier de me mettre au courant les amis.

Devant l'air angélique qu'ils avaient tous au visage, Térésa grogna faussement désespérée en tapant sa tête contre la table. C'est à cet instant qu'un hurlement perçant, venant de la table des Serdaigle, ce fit entendre.

-UN MONSTREEEE !!!!

Terri ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant ce qui faisait hurler de plus en plus de personne dans la grande salle, pendant que les jumeaux Weasley et Lee s'amusaient.

-J'aurais jamais cru que c'était son 'moi intérieur', ricana un des rouquins.

-Il fallait bien s'y attendre avec sa façon d'être, ajouta Pansy avec une moue de dégoût.

La jeune Malefoy se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le milieu de la salle pour rejoindre celle des Serdaigle, quand une main ce posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna son regard surpris vers Draco qui lui souriait.

-Vaut mieux que tu ne t'approche pas de Cho Chang pour le moment, elle pourrait essayer de s'en prendre à toi, même si tu n'es pas coupable.

Tournant de nouveau son regard vers la table des Serdaigle pour pouvoir mieux observer l'asiatique et croisa justement le regard de celle-ci. Sans pouvoir s'en retenir, Térésa éclata de rire. La Serdaigle était vêtu d'une tenu de cuire très moulante, mais avait plutôt l'aspect d'une gargouille de pierre avec des poils orange et d'espèce de carapace sur les jambes. Après la surprise et l'horreur, la grande salle éclatait maintenant de rire en comprenant que c'était Cho Chang qui était ce monstre. L'asiatique quitta la grande salle en courant et en pleurant et la jeune Malefoy sentit un léger malaise. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé voir quelqu'un triste. Elle entendit un sifflement et des applaudissements de la table des Poufsouffle et remarqua que celui qui sifflait était Cédric. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se rassit à la table des Gryffondor où ils se firent féliciter par les rouge et or.

Les jours suivant, Cédric Diggory essaya à plusieurs reprise de parler avec la Serpentard, mais malgré tout, Térésa persista à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de temps à elle pour réfléchir à ce quelle voulait vraiment, entre les cours, l'entraînement avec son oncle et ses visites à Camsi qu'elle n'avait pas du tout abandonnée. La sirène était une bonne amie et donnait des conseils à Terri tout en lui parlant aussi de George Weasley. La Serpentard trouvait marrant de voir que le rouquin parlait souvent de la sirène et que Camsi parlait souvent aussi du jeune Weasley.

Sortant de son cours de métamorphose avec Pansy, Hermione et son frère, ils parlèrent de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

-Je devrai passer à la librairie et m'acheter de nouvelle plume. Cette boule de poil qui me sert de chat s'amuse à les manger.

Terri éclata de rire, se rappelant son serpent qui avait détruit une plante au manoir à cause de sa « merveilleuse odeur » comme le lui avait dit Sally.

-Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher on dirait, s'écria Draco qui lui-même se rappelait le coup de la plante.

Pansy eu un grand sourire avant de prendre Térésa par la main.

-N'oublie pas que nous devons passer tous ensemble à Zonko. Les farceurs et toi vous devez aller parler d'une invention avec le patron du magasin.

Terri eu un grand sourire de joie en y pensant. Ils étaient devenu célèbre autant à Poudlard qu'à Pré-au-lard avec leurs plaisanteries et le magasin de farce et attrape voulait leurs acheter leurs crèmes canari et leurs hoquets penseur.

-Par Salazar !

Terri observa l'endroit que Pansy lui pointait et ouvrit grand les yeux surprise en voyant Cho Chang qui était redevenu normal, courir après Rusard en chantant.

_**Haut les mains ! Haut les mains ! Donne moi ton cœur !!**_

Draco qui pouvait habituellement se retenir, ne put rien faire et éclata totalement de rire en se tenant le ventre face à cette vision.

-Je sens que je vais en faire des cauchemars, murmura Terri avec un petit sourire.

Malgré la disparition de la Serdaigle, on pouvait encore entendre sa voix qui chantait pour Rusard.

_**Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai suivi ! Observé ! Analysé ! J'en ai conclue té l'amour de ma vie !!**_

Hermione se racla la gorge, pendant que toutes les personnes dans le couloir étaient silencieux, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation avec les jumeaux et Lee, ricana-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

En entrant dans la salle, des éclats de rire étaient entendu de toute pars et un groupe sifflait et ricanait dans le milieu de la pièce. Les nouveaux arrivant pouffèrent à leurs tours de rire face au nouveau spectacle qui les attendaient. Ronald Weasley et Lavander Brown chantaient une autre chanson comme la Serdaigle. Draco leurs pointa les jumeaux qui s'amusaient comme des fous avec Lee plus loin et ils allèrent les rejoindre immédiatement en les félicitant.

-Nouvelle invention ! Vous aimez ? s'écria Fred pour couvrir le vacarme de la salle.

Terri lui prit les feuilles où tout était noté.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? Questionna-t-elle en riant.

Lee fit un geste de la main voulant dire d'oublier et se remis à danser avec George qu'il avait prit dans ses bras.

-Mon père adore les moldus et nous a fait entendre un groupe qui s'appel La compagnie créole et disons que nous nous sommes bien marrés.

-Vous connaissez la chanson la danse des canards ? demanda George toujours en dansant.

Ils acquiescèrent en riant.

-C'est de ce groupe, continua Hermione à leurs place en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent encore un moment de Ron et Lavander et sortirent retrouver leur salle de farce pour continuer la conversation et avoir des explications.

La sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva rapidement avec la soirée qu'ils avaient eue et ils se dirigèrent en parlant de farce vers le village pour leurs rendez-vous. Ils se séparèrent en petit groupe et Pansy et Draco partirent vers un magasin de vêtement, pendant que Hermione allait rejoindre Victor et que les farceurs allaient chez Zonko.

-Vous arrivez à croire que nos produits seront peut-être vendu par Zonko ? Demanda Lee en riant.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, mais eurent un grand sourire à l'idée de réussir.

-Pourquoi ton père est devant chez Zonko ? Question Fred, les sourcils froncés.

Terri haussa les épaules et alla salué le plus vieux des Malefoy.

-Je n'allais pas vous laisser conclure un marché qui risquait d'être à votre désavantage.

Les jumeaux le remercièrent rapidement et ils entrèrent finalement dans le magasin. Aussitôt le gérant s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire et les fit passer dans l'arrière boutique pour discuter affaire avec eux.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des étudiants que vous pouvez les exploiter ! S'écria Lucius après avoir entendu le prix proposé.

Terri et les autres le laissèrent parler sans intervenir puisqu'il s'y connaissait plus en affaire qu'eux.

-Vous ne donnerez pas moins de 10 000 Gallion et ce n'est pas négociable, Dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Je ne peux me permettre de donner 10 000 Gallion pour ces inventions, Répondit l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'allez pas faire plus de 10 000 Gallion avec justement leurs inventions.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard triste à leur amie en voyant que leur plan tombait à l'eau. Lucius se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

-Papa, tu viens de nous empêcher d'être connu du monde sorcier

L'homme lui fit un sourire et sortit un document de l'intérieur de sa robe.

-Bien sur que non ma chérie, Lui dit-il en lui donnant le document.

Les garçons l'entourèrent pour observer le parchemin et ils eurent un énorme sourire en voyant que c'était un document qui attestait qu'un local avait été acheté sur le chemin de traverse au nom de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

-MERCIIIII !!!! Hurla Terri en se lançant dans les bras de son père.

Lucius Malefoy se fit remercier pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que les adolescents le quitte pour continuer leur sortie. Térésa se dirigea vers la librairie pour s'acheter un nouveau livre de sortilège de défense et d'attaque, en vue de la troisième tâche. En entendant les voix de deux personnes de sa connaissance, elle s'arrêta pour écouter la conversation.

-Non, sérieusement Cho je veux que tu me fiches la paix ! J'aime Terri plus que tout et tu t'amuses à faire ta petite pute pour tout gâcher.

La Serpentard allongea le cou pour pouvoir regarder la scène qui ce produisait. Elle eu une grimace en voyant que la Serdaigle tentait de se coller contre Cédric.

-Mais je compte à tes yeux, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais dans le lac, Répliqua la jeune fille.

Le Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

-Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu étais dans le lac, mais je ne t'aime pas du tout ! Avant je t'appréciais pour ta facilitée à accomplir les sortilèges, mais maintenant et ce depuis l'événement du lac, ton attitude me dégoûte totalement.

Voyant qu'elle continuait à se coller contre lui, le garçon sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un mur invisible autour de lui.

-Tu sais quoi Cho ? À partir de maintenant, tu restes loin de moi sinon je te colle une poursuite pour harcèlement.

Sans rien dire de plus, il s'éloigna rapidement en secouant la tête. Terri eue un grand sourire au visage et s'avança vers l'asiatique. Sans se faire remarquer, elle s'appuya contre le mur extérieur d'un magasin et applaudit.

-Vraiment là, tu as fait fort. Malgré tous les refus qu'il te faisait, tu continues en croyant réussir jusqu'à ce qu'il te menace de procès et même maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu auras assez d'intelligence pour ne pas continuer.

La jeune Chang lui jeta un regard meurtrier et partit d'une démarche sec. Sans plus attendre, Térésa éclata de rire en se disant qu'au moins, elle avait eu une journée des plus extra.

Je suis terriblement désolé du retard !!! J'ai commencer ce chapitre il y a très longtemps, mais je ne savais pas comment le finir / Dès maintenant, j'essaie de terminer cette histoire le plus rapidement possible lool. Soit dit en passant, j'ai deux nouvelles histoires que j'ai écrite puisque mon père m'a enlever internet. Je ne l'ai pas plus en ce moment, mais quand je réussi a me connecter à quelque part, je poste les nouveaux chapitres. Soit dit en passant, vous n'attendrez pas de long moment comme celui-ci pour les nouvelles histoires, puisque j'ai déjà écrit 150 pages pour Double vie et près de 130 pour Un passé pour notre futur. Sur ce, laissez moi plein de rewiew pour m'encourager !!!


	25. Reconciliation

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez voir et comprendre l'histoire et sa, j'en ai pas du tout envies loll.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer **_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoires

_**Résumé **_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

**Réconciliation**

Térésa Potter, Malefoy adoptée, ne savait plus comment aller ce faire pardonner de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cédric lui avait assuré à de nombreuse reprise qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimait et malgré ses refus et son air froid, avait tenté de lui faire voir la vérité, sans même qu'elle ne l'écoute. Quelques jours avant, elle avait entendue une conversation entre le jeune Diggory et cette satanée Cho Chang et avait finalement compris ses erreurs. Depuis cette journée, elle avait beau tenté de s'approcher de Cédric pour s'excuser, le Poufsouffle semblait avoir comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Draco, Severus et tout leurs amis communs pouvaient voir leurs airs malheureux, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir le courage de faire le premier pas. La première, parce qu'elle croyait que Cédric ne lui pardonnerait pas et le deuxième, car il était persuadé que Terri ne voulait plus de lui.

« Térésa Malefoy ! Ramène ton postérieur royal jusqu'à notre dortoir, j'ai à te parler ! » S'écria la voix de Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie.

La blonde eue une grimace et s'avança lentement vers les escaliers, mais voyant l'air furieux de son amie, les monta presque à la course.

« Assit ! »

Terri ouvrit grand les yeux et s'assit rapidement dans son lit, surprise de voir autant de colère chez l'autre Serpentard.

« Tu es vraiment idiote toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller voir Céd ? Il attend que ça ! » S'écria alors la brune en faisant les cents pas.

La jeune Malefoy fit une grimace et se coucha complètement sur son lit, avant de poser une main contre son front.

« Je… Il… Roo, mais laisse moi le temps de penser à comment je vais l'approcher ! » Dit-elle alors après avoir poussée un long soupir.

Pansy pouffa de rire et secoua la tête devant le regard surpris de son amie. Elle se coucha aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et replaça une mèche de cheveux.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'en cinq jours, tu as eu le temps d'y penser ? De toute façon, si j'étais à ta place… J'irais lui sauter immédiatement dans les bras, lui donnerait un long baiser et ensuite nous aurions une conversation sur mon comportement. »

Térésa eue un petit sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Oui… Je devrais peut-être faire ça alors… » Murmura-t-elle lentement.

La jeune Parkinson se leva et la tira par le bras, pour ensuite l'emmener vers sa valise et en sortir la carte des Maraudeurs.

« On dit merci à Papa Potter !!! »

Térésa ouvrit grand les yeux et se figea, pour finalement tourner craintivement son regard vers sa meilleure amie.

« Roooh ! Ne fait pas cette tête ! Draco me l'a dit, y'a un moment… De toute façon, tu restes la même et j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu tenais tellement à cette carte… et ta cape aussi. » Lui dit la Serpentard en roulant les yeux.

Terri se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, tout en restant silencieuse et observa son amie regarder la carte.

« Bien, il est dans le troisième couloir Est. Emporte la carte juste au cas et va le rejoindre ! »

La jeune Malefoy lui fit un sourire et partit à la course. Dès qu'elle aperçue le Poufsouffle assit par terre, elle s'arrêta de courir et s'appuya contre le mur près de lui.

« Tu ne trouve pas que la pierre est trop froide pour tes merveilleuses et adorables fesses ? » Demanda-t-elle moqueusement, tout en étant nerveuse.

Cédric redressa la tête rapidement au son de la voix de la jeune Malefoy et se leva aussitôt pour se mettre face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » S'écria-t-il de façon neutre.

Terri perdit immédiatement son sourire et se promit de tuer intérieurement Pansy pour lui avoir fait faire quelque chose qu'elle savait inutile. Elle l'avait su dès le départ que Cédric ne lui pardonnerait pas. Sans rien dire, elle s'éloigna d'un pas, avant que le Poufsouffle lui prenne la main pour l'arrêter. La jeune Malefoy tourna la tête, surprise, vers lui et eu le souffle coupé par la lueur de désespoir que semblait contenir les yeux du septième année.

« Je suis tellement désolé Céd… » Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre.

Le jeune Diggory ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir que déjà il cherchait sa bouche avec la sienne. Terri se sentit encore plus coupable en voyant la tendresse qu'il mettait dans le baiser et elle se recula d'un pas pour l'observer.

« Je… J'ai fait une erreur monstrueuse… Je t'ai fait souffrir Cédric… Et je me déteste pour ça… » Dit-elle lentement en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Poufsouffle lui fit un sourire et lui releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux aux siens.

« C'est du passé, princesse. Si tout est arrangé entre nous, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes excuses, parce que je ne t'en ai pas une seule fois voulu. »

Térésa se colla contre lui et Cédric l'entoura d'un bras, heureux d'être de nouveau avec elle.

------------

La bibliothèque semblait bien vide pour une fin d'année et la jeune Malefoy eue un frisson en sentant une brise froide. Cédric Diggory, qui était avec elle pouffa de rire et la tira vers lui pour la réchauffer.

« J'ai peur Céd… J'ai l'impression qu'un truc mauvais approche… » Commença la jeune fille en murmurant.

Le Poufsouffle enlaça ses doigts aux siens et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescente, qui était assise sur lui.

« Tu as été entraînée… Pas juste pour le tournoi et de toute façon, je suis toujours avec toi. Donc, si un truc mauvais arrive, nous allons y faire face à deux. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! » Dit-il gentiment.

Térésa fronça les sourcils. Elle avait justement l'impression qu'elle allait encore souffrir… et qu'elle devrait y faire face seule.

« Pour la troisième tâche, nous n'allons pas pouvoir être ensemble… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être couper.

« Terri, c'est juste un labyrinthe ! En plus, nous partons en même temps, alors on a juste à rester ensemble et gagner ce trophée à deux ! »

L'adolescente pouffa de rire en l'entendant. Elle avait Cédric, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Tu as parlés avec tes parents ? »

Elle se raidit soudainement dans les bras de son petit ami, qui prit sa réaction pour un non.

« Térésa ! Ça fait des années que tu leurs caches ça, tu vas devoir le leur dire très vite ! »

La Serpentard prit un air boudeur et lui tira la langue.

« J'en ai pas envie ! Pourquoi je dois toujours faire les trucs moches ? » Dit-elle d'une voix immature.

Cédric roula les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vas en être débarrassée après ça ! »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et poussa un soupir, vaincue.

« D'accord ! Je vais leurs dires après la dernière tâche. Ils vont être à Poudlard de toute façon. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Le jeune Diggory lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna un livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Très bien, maintenant on travaille ! On ne va pas le faire les doigts dans le nez cette troisième tâche… » Dit-il après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le nez.

Gomeeeennn !!! Le chapitre est terriblement court… et ca fait un moment que j'ai pas postée… J'en suis désolée ! A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une idée… je la perd aussitôt… Je voulais faire un long chapitre sur les retrouvailles de Cédric et Terri, mais j'ai ratée mon coup TT Le prochain chapitre sera la troisieme et derniere tache… J'espère que ca ne sera pas aussi long vous mettre un truc.. Et le chapitre sera long, je le promet !!!


	26. MAYDAY V'nez maydayyy xD

Bonjour… Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre… En faite, je suis en ce moment meme en train de l'écrire, mais j'hésite fortement a faire quelques petits trucs… Bon comme vous le savez… c'est la troisieme tache… Je voudrais savoir ce que VOUS voulez, pour savoir un peu comment m'orientée… Parce que je sais parfaitement comment la Fiction ce termine… et j'avais l'intention de tuer Cédric dans ce chapitre ci comme dans les livres, mais j'avoue que la je les aimes beaucoup trop ensemble pour savoir quoi faire XD Donc… Voici les questions que j'ai besoin de réponse… et je promet que d'ici 3 jours MAXIMUM vous aurez le nouveau chapitre… Si je tiens pas promesse… Vous pourrez me tuer par vous meme, je vous donnerai meme mon adresse XD

Voulez-vous oui ou non que Cédric Meurt ? Si non, voulez vous qu'une autre personne soit tuer au lieu de Cédric ? (Ex… Fleur… Victor…)

La troisieme tache donne la renaissance de voldy… et Donc le retour des Malfoy sous les Ordres de Voldemort… Vous préfèrez que les Malfoy rejete Teresa… ou qu'ils trouvent un moyen de rester avec elle et l'épauler ?

Merci d'avance, j'avoue que je plane un peu depuis près de trois heure avec le syndrome de feuille blanche a cause de ces question TT Habituellement j'agis plutot a l'instinct niveau mes fics… mais la je vous ai tellement fait souvent attendre avec cette fic, que j'veux vraiment qu'elle soit superbe pour vous. Du coup, comme j'ai moi-même une hésitation, meme si j'vais peut etre me fier a mon plan numéro 1 du scénario (Plan que j'ai depuis 1 ans quand meme ¬¬) J'vous adores et j'vous adores encore plus de toujours me soutenir meme si j'suis pas sympa avec vous en vous faisant attendre comme ca TT


	27. Troisieme tache

_**L'avenir du monde?**_

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour commencer je dois vous dire que j'ai eu cette idée il y a un moment déjà, mais que je ne savais pas comment la réaliser. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un One-Shot qui m'a beaucoup plu et je tenais à le mettre dans mon histoire. Donc, la fin de cette histoire sera en grande partit ce One-Shot qui s'intitule…. A pis non, je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite car vous allez aller le lire et comprendre l'histoire… Je n'en ai aucune envie, donc je ne vous le dirai pas tout de suite. Par contre, si vous me promettez de m'envoyer plein de rewiew et de continuer de lire ma fic, je vous le direz peut-être bientôt.

XxCaromaddenxX

_**Dislamer**_: NON ! Je le sais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la merveilleuse et talentueuse J.K. Rowling… et ce même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle me les laisses pour mes histoire

_**Résumé**_: James et Lily Potter sont assassinés le 31 octobre, mais quand Dumbledore viens chercher Harry Potter, il ne trouve rien dans la maison. Voldemort est mort (enfin, comme le dit les livres lolll). Cette nuit là Lucius Malefoy, trouve une petite fille près de chez lui. Il l'a ramène et l'adopte. 10 ans plus tard, elle entre à Poudlard avec son frère Draco et sa vie se mets à chambouler.

_**La troisième Tâche**_

« Mais ou est-ce que tu étais ?!? » S'écria Hermione dès qu'elle aperçu Terri entrant dans la Grande Salle en tenant Cédric par la main.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel comme elle en avait prit l'habitude dernièrement. Hermione semblait encore plus nerveuse que Térésa et voulait toujours l'aider à s'entraîner. La Gryffondor avait même été jusqu'à lui envoyer un hibou à cinq heure le matin pour qu'elles aient le temps d'apprendre un nouveau sortilège avant le début des cours.

« Hermione, je reviens de l'entraînement avec oncle Sev. Par contre après le repas, je vais au bord du lac me relaxer et parler avec Camsi. » Répondit-elle, en s'assoyant à la table des rouges et ors, rapidement suivit par Cédric, qui parlait avec les jumeaux et Lee.

« Oui, mais le sortilège d'entrave alors ? »

La jeune Malefoy soupira lentement pour calmer ses nerfs qui étaient déjà à fleur de peau.

« 'Mione, relaxe ! Je ne vais pas m'entraîner 24 heures sur 24 quand même. Tu me laisses un peu le temps de souffler ? J'veux dire, tu m'as réveillé à 5 heure ce matin avec un hibou totalement hystérique, qui a soit dit en passant presque attaqué Pansy pendant son sommeil. On c'est entraînées ce matin et j'ai eu des cours comme tout le monde, ensuite l'entraînement avec mon oncle. Alors je t'en pris, laisse moi un peu de liberté ! » Dit-elle en commençant à ce demandée pourquoi elle n'était pas rester dîner avec son oncle comme il le lui avait proposé.

Ceux qui les regardaient semblèrent heureux de voir que la jeune Granger avait finalement abandonnée l'idée de la faire s'entraîner. Ils craignaient par contre qu'elle ce remettre à parler des examens, qui arrivaient rapidement. La tension qui régnait en ce mois de Juin, était à son comble. La plupart des élèves avaient hâte de voir la troisième tâche, tandis que Térésa et ses proches eux, semblaient de plus en plus nerveux ne sachant pas exactement ce qui l'attendait. Heureusement qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner aux maléfices qu'elle connaissait, sinon elle n'aurait pas donnée cher de sa peau. Cédric avait eu l'autorisation de venir participer aux entraînements que la jeune Malefoy recevait et ainsi ils pouvaient passer du temps en amoureux, malgré tout. Le pressentiment que la blonde ressentait depuis son retour avec Cédric, semblait empirer de jour en jour et elle craignait de plus en plus que la troisième tâche la laisse morte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Terri, avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivés, tu réussiras facilement ce labyrinthe. » Lui dit alors Lee Jordan en la sortant de ses pensés.

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire et tourna finalement son attention vers la conversation des jumeaux.

« Nous vous avons préparez pleins d'instruments qui vous aideront pour la tâche. »

Cédric fronça les sourcils lentement et retint un rire.

« On a le droit qu'à notre baguette vous vous souvenez ? » Dit-il alors, pensant que les trois garçons auraient un visage triste.

« Oui oui, mais nous n'avons qu'à les placer tout autour du labyrinthe et même en lancer dedans, comme ça vous pourrez les faire venir à vous d'un 'Accio' » Répondit George en leur donnant une liste.

Ils les remercièrent chaleureusement, avant de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller ce relaxer un peu au bord de l'eau.

« Le malheur frappera, jeune Potter. » S'écria une voix grave, qui fit sursauter Terri et Cédric.

L'adolescente ouvrit en grand ses yeux en voyant que c'était le chef des sirènes qui lui parlait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire majesté ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment, ne voulant pas le vexer.

« Quand l'heure viendra, ma fille vous emmènera à moi pour que vous compreniez. » Finit-il par dire après un moment de silence, tout en fixant Cédric des yeux.

Avant que Térésa ait pu reprendre la parole, il était déjà retourner dans les profondeurs du lac. Le Poufsouffle serra fortement la blonde dans ses bras, ce sentant peu à peu prendre par la panique que la verte et argent ressentait.

&&&&&&&&

« Ne soit pas aussi nerveuse ! » Lui dit Cédric pendant qu'ils ce dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle le matin du 24 Juin.

« Ced à raison ! Je veux dire, tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour être prête, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais tournée les pouces. » Ajouta alors Pansy en voyant qu'elle haussait les épaules en tentant de faire un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

En s'approchant de la Grande Salle, ils purent entendre un énorme vacarme. Tout le monde ne parlait que de l'événement qui ce produirait dans la journée. Certains élèves paraissaient nerveux, mais la plupart étaient excités à l'idée d'y assister. Dès leurs entrés, plusieurs personnes virent les encourager avec des tapes dans le dos ou encore des pouces levés.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'aille manger avec les Poufsouffle » Murmura Cédric avant de lui donner un rapide baiser.

« Bien sur, on ce revoit tout à l'heure. » Répondit Térésa gentiment, mais la gorge serrée.

Pansy et Draco lui prirent chacun une main et l'entraînèrent vers la table des Serpentard, qui ne semblait pas plus calme que les autres tables, malgré leurs habitudes silencieuse.

« Bonne chance Terri ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien ! »

« On t'attendra avec les bières aux beurres ! »

L'adolescente eue un grand sourire en les entendants et les remercia chaleureusement. Ils semblaient si persuadés que Terri et Cédric allaient gagner le tournoi ensemble, que les distances entres maisons semblaient être qu'un lointain souvenir. Il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée des jeunes Malefoy à Poudlard, l'animosité entre maisons n'était plus ce qu'elle était avant, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient vu avant aujourd'hui des Serpentard porter des badges jaune disant « Cédric et Terri, les VRAIS vainqueur ». Le thème semblait avoir été mit en place par Pansy et Draco et les Serpentard portaient exceptionnellement du jaune et les Poufsouffle portaient quand à eux du vert, avec le même badge de « Cédric et Terri, les VRAIS vainqueur. »

« Tu aimes notre idées ? Tous les Badge sont soit Vert ou Jaune. » Murmura Draco en s'approchant de l'oreille de sa sœur.

La blonde lui fit un énorme sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de ce dernier.

« Merci Draco, tu es vraiment le meilleur. » Dit-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Le garçon pouffa de rire, tout en la serrant bien contre lui.

« C'est à ça que serve les grands frères ma puce. » Répondit-il lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la salle pour ce rendre à leurs premiers examens.

« Tu nous rejoins Terri ? » Cria fortement Hermione de la table des Gryffondor en lui montrant l'horaire des examens.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire en voyant l'air de son amie. Elle semblait en proie à une grande panique et avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, comme si elle n'avait pas arrêter de ce passer une main dedans. Voyant que la rouge et or s'impatientait, elle haussa les épaules.

« Malefoy ! » S'écria la voix du professeur McGonagall en s'approchant d'eux.

Terri et Draco se jetèrent un regard en ce retenant de rire et ce pointèrent mutuellement, ce demandant à qui des deux leur professeur de métamorphose parlait.

« Je voulais dire Térésa ! Les champions doivent ce rendre dans la salle du fond. »

Voyant l'éclair de panique qui venait de passer dans les yeux de l'adolescente, la femme lui fit un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas très chère, c'est juste que les familles des champions attendent dans cette salle. » Expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, Térésa s'était levée d'un bond et avançait rapidement vers la pièce. Cédric arriva à ses côtés et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser entrer en premier. La blonde put voir ses parents dans le fond, avec la famille de Cédric et elle avança un peu plus lentement, tout en tentant de prendre un regard neutre.

« Mère ! Père ! » Dit-elle en hochant la tête face à eux, pour ne pas faire honte à Lucius en publique.

Narcissa eue un grand sourire, alors que l'homme lui haussait un sourcil moqueusement. Voyant que sa mère lui ouvrait les bras, l'adolescente s'y précipita à toute vitesse et poussa un soupir de bonheur en sentant l'odeur et la chaleur de cette mère qu'elle aimait tant. Après quelques instants, elle s'éloigna un peu, gênée de s'être montrer ainsi en publique, mais Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser qu'il l'a prit à son tour dans ses bras. Le blond était si fier de sa petite fille. Elle était adorable avec tout le monde, pardonnant facilement. Elle n'avait étrangement rien d'une Malefoy si ce n'était ses cheveux, qui avait mystérieusement pâli au cours des années et qui étaient maintenant tout blond, sauf la pointe qui était noir. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et lui fit un sourire.

« Je suis si fier de toi Térésa. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une chose que je dis régulièrement et ce même à la maison, mais toi et Draco êtes ce qui m'apporte le plus de joie dans ce monde. » Lui dit-il lentement près de l'oreille, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre des mots d'amour.

La Serpentard ne put retenir des larmes de joies et ce traita de tous les noms intérieurement, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer depuis qu'elle c'était levée le matin.

« Je t'aime papa » Dit-elle les yeux brillants, ce sentant plus forte après les mots de son père.

Plus rien ne semblait important à ses yeux. Le labyrinthe ? Rien là, elle avait le réussir en un tour de main. Ses maux de têtes ? Quels maux de tête ? La peur qu'elle ressentait ? Quelle peur ? Pour l'instant elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'aux yeux emplis d'amour de son père et du bras tendre de sa mère qui lui passait dans le dos.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes entièrement à toi, mon ange. J'ai pris congé depuis des mois pour cette journée, alors nous allons être avec toi jusqu'au moment de la tâche. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Térésa répondit grandement à son sourire et se tourna finalement vers Cédric, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On ce rejoins au déjeuné et nous passerons le reste de l'après-midi tous ensemble d'accord. » Lui dit alors Narcissa en ayant suivi son regard.

Terri acquiesça rapidement et ils sortirent alors de la pièce, pour voir la Grande Salle entièrement vide, puisque les cours allaient débuter. Tournant son regard vers l'endroit où elle c'était assise pour mangée, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant 2 enveloppes qui était restée là. S'approchant rapidement vers l'endroit, elle eue un grand sourire en lisant la lettre que son oncle Severus lui avait fait parvenir.

_Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas avec tes parents. J'aurais bien voulu être présent, mais je dois surveiller cette bande de pamplemousse avariée pendant les examens. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi et je veillerai sur toi pendant la tâche. Severus Snape_

Pouffant de rire, elle leva les yeux au ciel face au comment son oncle appelait ses élèves et observa finalement l'autre feuille, qui n'avais semble-t-il pas d'enveloppe. C'était une trace de patte et Terri sentit son moral monter encore plus haut. Sirius était une des rares personnes à savoir qu'elle était la fille de James et Lily Potter. C'était par pur hasard qu'elle l'avait rencontré pendant sa troisième année. Comme d'habitude Ronald Weasley avait voulu la blesser à cause du bracelet qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever et Sirius en animagus l'avait attaqué pour l'emmener dans la cabane hurlante. Suivant un courage légendaire qu'elle n'avait pas, elle couru a son secours et avait trouvée une scène des plus étranges dans la maison en ruine. Ron était évanoui sur un lit poussiéreux et un homme maigre et malade serrait fortement le cou d'un rat. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait appelé « son petit paon ». Elle craignait une agression, mais il lui avait parler doucement, tout en lui montrant une photo d'elle bébé dans les bras d'un jeune adulte. Maintenant, il était encore en fuite, même s'il paraissait aller mieux. Terri envoyait un elfe de maison des Malefoy, à chaque jour lui donner à manger après qu'elle ai entendu qu'il mangeait des rats. Cette patte boueuse sur le parchemin, était une preuve d'immense soutient pour elle, puisqu'il était encore considéré comme un meurtrier en fuite.

La journée ce passa agréablement bien, entre les anecdotes que ses parents lui racontait sur leurs années de Poudlard et ensuite ceux des parents de Cédric, qui les avaient rejoint comme prévu au déjeunée. Térésa réussi à ne pas repenser à ce qu'il allait ce passer, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ce lève durant le dîner et annonce qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant de devoir ce rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, là où était maintenant le labyrinthe.

« Est-ce que ça va Terri ? » Lui demanda Draco qui l'observait inquiet de son visage qui semblait si vide et pâle.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix qui pourrait trahir ses sentiments. Térésa se leva alors pour rejoindre Ludo Verpey, qui allait les emmener sur le terrain. Dès qu'elle fut debout avec Cédric à ses côtés, les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle l'applaudirent, pendant que ses proches leurs souhaitaient bonne chance. La blonde tourna rapidement son regard vers la table des professeurs et sembla ce détendre en voyant les regard de Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore. Son oncle lui fit un signe de tête, auquel la Serpentard répondit et son directeur lui lança un clin d'œil rassurant, qui semblait lui dire que tout irait bien. Victor et Fleur, qui venaient de les rejoindre, leurs firent qu'un petit geste de la tête, aussi nerveux qu'eux. Ce dirigeant alors vers le Stade, Terri ce serra contre Cédric, tout en continuant d'avancer.

« Tu es d'attaque, princesse ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de rester fort pour la jeune Malefoy qui semblait sous le point de craquer émotionnellement.

« Tout va bien, j'ai peur d'avoir oublier les sortilèges que j'ai étudier, mais ça va. »

Le Poufsouffle eu un sourire et lui donna un baiser sur la tête, alors qu'ils pénétraient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils ouvrirent tous grand les yeux en voyant à quel point l'endroit était méconnaissable. Face à eux, il y avait l'entrée du labyrinthe, qui avait quand même une hauteur de 6 mètres. Térésa eu un frisson en fixant pendant un moment l'ouverture. Le chemin était très sombre et paraissait effrayant. À aucun moment, elle aurait voulu y mettre les pieds volontairement. Même la forêt interdite semblait plus accueillante et c'était peu dire. Pendant les 5 minutes qui suivirent, Cédric et Térésa se murmuraient des questions sur les sortilèges qu'ils avaient apprit pour être sûr qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Les tribunes étaient maintenant presque totalement remplies et la jeune Serpentard observa les gradins pour y trouver les personnes qu'elle connaissait et aimait.

« Par Salazar ! Cédric, regarde ça ! » Dit-elle alors en pointant le côté gauche des tribunes, tout en pouffant de rire.

Les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle avaient décidés d'un commun accord de ce mettre ensemble et maintenant les couleurs de leurs vêtements formaient la phrase, « vous êtes les meilleurs, on vous aimes ! » Heureusement que les gradins montaient en diagonale, sinon Cédric et Terri n'auraient pas pu remarquer ce petit mot. Voyant que le Professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver avec les professeurs Maugrey, Flitwick et Hagrid, Cédric détourna l'attention de la jeune Malefoy des gradins et ils écoutèrent attentivement les professeurs leurs dire que s'il était en situation de problème où ils voudraient être secouru, ils n'avaient qu'à envoyer des étincelles rouges dans les airs. Ludo, celui qui les avaient accompagnés jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch (Et qui était un ancien joueur trèèèèès populaire auprès des filles surtout) pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et ce lança un sonorus.

(Ce moment de présentation est un copier/coller du tome 4, sauf pour le nom de Terri xD)

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappelez le classement actuel des concurrents ! À la première place ex aequo, avec 85 points chacun, Monsieur Cédric Diggory et Mademoiselle Teresa Malefoy, de l'école Poudlard ! À la troisième place, avec 80 points, Monsieur Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Et finalement à la quatrième place, Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons ! »

Verpey attendit que les applaudissements ne s'arrêtent avant de donner le signal de départ à Cédric et Terri. Juste avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, la jeune Malefoy fit un geste de la main à ses parents et amis et marcha finalement jusqu'au bout de l'allée.

« C'est étrange, il n'y a plus aucun bruit… » Murmura Teresa en avalant péniblement sa salive, le mauvais pressentiment revenant au galop.

Le jeune Diggory lui serra une dernière fois la main sans répondre et alluma sa baguette magique d'un lumos, rapidement suivi par la blonde. Échangeant un regard, Cédric lui pointa la gauche et la Serpentard le suivit sans ce plaindre. En entendant un autre coup de sifflet, qui signifiait alors le départ de Viktor, les deux adolescents se mirent à avancer beaucoup plus vite.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il n'y ai rien qui nous attaques ? » Demanda finalement le Poufsouffle après quelques minutes de silence.

Térésa serra fortement les poings, tout en continuant à observer les alentours, la baguette prête à l'attaque.

« En effet, mais tout semble étrange ici. Peut-être que c'est pour endormir notre vigilance. » Murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Cédric lança donc le sortilège du pointe au nordet la baguette se dirigea vers la haie. Avec un sourire, la jeune Malefoy lui prit la main et ils jetèrent un maléfice de flamme à l'endroit pointer.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le temps de jouer à trouvons le chemin. » Ricana la blonde avant de s'arrêter en voyant que la haie reprenait immédiatement forme devant elle.

« Bon puisque ça ne fonctionne pas et que nous savons que le centre du labyrinthe est au nord-ouest, on devrait prendre le chemin de gauche en attendant de trouver un chemin vers la droite. » Lui dit alors Cédric rapidement, tout en regardant derrière eux, pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait.

Peu importe le chemin qu'ils prenaient, aucune créature ne semblait les attendre pour les attaquer.

« La… J'avoue que ça me donne les jetons. Normalement quelque chose aurait du nous barrer le chemin pour nous empêcher d'avancer, depuis le temps qu'on est dans cet endroit ! » Murmura la verte et argent, en serrant de plus en plus fort sa baguette magique.

Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire et ils continuèrent encore aussi rapidement, si ce n'est plus, pour finalement en finir avec cette tâche inquiétante. Après avoir du rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois pour avoir été dans des cul de sac. Quand finalement ils purent le trophée, posé sur un piedestal, Cédric et Terri n'avait du ce battre que contre un épouvantard, un scrout à pétard ainsi que répondre à une énigme. Rien de bien dangereux là. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux en fixant le trophée qui était maintenant à portée de main.

« C'est tout ?... C'était juste ÇA le labyrinthe monstrueux et dangereux ? » Demanda finalement Cédric en haussant un sourcil.

« Peut-être que… AAAAAAAAAAA » Commença la jeune fille avant d'être enlever du sol.

« TERESA ! » Cria le Poufsouffle, avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche devant la scène.

Une immense araignée avait attrapée la jeune Malefoy à l'aide de ses pattes et la blonde avait beau lui lancé des sortilèges, rien ne fonctionnait.

« Cédric putain ! AIDE MOI AU LIEU DE FAIRE LE POISSON ! » Cria-t-elle paniquée en voyant que son petit ami ne bougeait pas.

Le fait est que le jeune Diggory réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver un sortilège qui fonctionnerait. Décidant d'essayer le sortilège de désarmement, il le lança rapidement. Cette fois ce sortilège paru efficace comparé aux Stupefix et autre que Térésa avait lancée. L'araignée lâcha l'adolescente, qui tomba sur sa jambe et fit une grimace de douleur. D'une voix commune, Cédric et la blonde jetèrent le Stupefix au ventre de l'animal, qui était son point faible. Dès que la créature fût hors d'état de nuire, le Poufsouffle accouru jusqu'à Teresa et tenta de voir si elle était blessée.

« Terri, ma puce, tu vas bien ? Il n'est pas tombé sur toi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? » Dit-il rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux et pouffa de rire. Elle prit la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et ce releva lentement en tentant de cacher la grimace de douleur qu'elle avait.

« Finissons en. Prenons ce foutu trophée. » Dit-elle alors, avant de faire le décompte.

D'un même geste, ils prirent chacun une des anses de la coupe, qui brillait lentement dans cet endroit sombre. Dès qu'ils le touchèrent, Ils purent ressentir la sensation de portoloin et Térésa ouvrit grand les yeux en le réalisant et elle tenta de lâcher la coupe sans succès. Touchant finalement lourdement le sol, la blonde sentit sa jambe la lâcher et elle tomba sur le sol. Cédric l'aida à ce relever et la verte et argent sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, à moins que Poudlard ait maintenant un cimetière sombre comme court arrière. Sans un mot les deux adolescents sortirent leurs baguettes et ce préparèrent à l'affrontement.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas normal… Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va ce passer maintenant… » Murmura-t-elle en rageant, tout en fixant les alentours.

Teresa sentit une douleur monstrueuse à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, pendant que Cédric lui annonçait que quelqu'un arrivait.

« Salazar je vous en prit, faite qu'on s'en sorte vivant… » Pensa-t-elle avant de sentir le jeune Poufsouffle la tenir contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle retombe par terre face à la douleur.

« Cédric… Je t'en prit… Prend le trophée ! » Dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui couler sur les joues.

« Mais… Pourquoi ?... Viens, je vais t'aider a t'avancer vers le portoloin, comme ça on repartira ensemble » Dit-il rapidement.

« NON ! Tu ne comprends pas Ced ! C'est Voldemort et je n'arriverai pas à me rendre au trophée ! » Dit-elle, tout en tentant quand même de s'y rendre avec sa jambe blesser.

La douleur était tellement immense qu'elle tomba sur le sol en ce tenant la tête.

« CEDRIC PREND CE PUTAIN DE TROPHÉE ! » Réussit-elle à hurler.

Une voix aigu et glaciale se fit entendre un peu plus loin et les deux élèves de Poudlard se figèrent.

« Tue l'autre ! »

Teresa tentait de ce remettre debout, quand elle entendit la voix de Cédric presque en même temps que cette d'un adulte.

« Je t'aime Terri. »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Une lumière verte… Un souffle froid et violent… Un bruit de chute… Et puis le silence.

La blonde se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur qui lui faisait presque perdre connaissance et poussa un hurlement de horreur en voyant Cédric étendu sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et sans vie. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et ce précipita vers lui en pleurant et en suppliant.

« Cédric, bouge ! Je t'en supplie, bouge ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais ! » Murmura-t-elle en pleurant, tout en passant ses mains tremblante sur le visage de son petit ami.

Sans avoir le temps de le serrer contre elle, Teresa sentit une main la prendre par le haut de sa robe de sorcière et l'obligea a ce relever. Celui qui venait de tuer Cédric l'entraîna rapidement vers une pierre tombale. Elle pût voir le nom de « Tom Riddle » sur la pierre avant d'être projetée dessus.

« Hey toi, le sal petit gros pas beau ! Je te jure que je vais te le faire payer et que tu vas supplier ta maman en pleurant que le salop que tu es ! » Lui dit-elle avant de lui cracher sur le bas de sa robe.

Terri ce sentait mal. Toutes les émotions semblaient passer en ce moment dans son corps. Le refus de croire que Cédric était mort… La tristesse de comprendre que c'était vrai… La rage de tuer l'homme qui ce tenait face à elle et qui venait de tuer le seul homme qu'elle n'aimerait jamais, ainsi que le sentiment d'impuissance. L'entraînement qu'elle avait eu ne lui avait pas permit de sauver Cédric. L'homme lui balança un coup de poing au visage et la seule chose qu'elle put voir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut qu'il lui manquait un doigt.

« Trait….. »

Elle reprit consciente grâce à un Doloris et ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi en voyant Lord Voldemort se tenir devant elle. En entendant un pleurnichement, elle tourna son regard vers Queudver et eu un rire sadique en voyant qu'il avait une main en moins.

« C'est douloureux ? Attend de voir ce que je te réserve. » Dit-elle méchamment sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le rire de Voldemort l'a fit sursauter et elle recommença à ce débattre.

« Maître… Maître… Vous m'aviez promit… » Murmura Queudver en continuant de pleurer.

Voldemort sembla lever les yeux au ciel et lui prit le bras pour appeler ses mangemorts.

« Je me demande combien auront le courage de venir ici… » Dit-il en regardant la marque des ténèbres qui était sur le bras du traître.

Terri sentit sa respiration ce couper en réalisant que ces parents allaient venir.

«…Et ceux qui disent être tes parents Potter, crois-tu qu'ils viendront ici subir leurs jugements ? » Demanda-t-il presque joyeusement.

La Serpentard plissa les yeux méchamment.

« Tu ne touchera pas à mes parents, tu m'entend saleté d'ordure ! Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire »

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne fit qu'un geste de la main, comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tu savais Potter que tu te tiens près des ossements de mon père. Un ignoble moldus… Tout comme l'était ta chère mère non ? Disons qu'aux moins les deux auront eu leurs utilités. » Termina-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Teresa ne l'écoutait déjà plus parler et cherchait un moyen de détruire les liens qui l'a retenait contre la pierre tombale. Elle avait les yeux fixer sur le corps de Cédric et ce refusait mentalement que son père et sa mère aille le rejoindre aussi. C'est des bruits de transplanation qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« … Mais bon, je me perds dans les souvenirs lointains… Ma véritable famille est celle qui arrive à l'instant... » Continua le mage noir, en ce tournant vers les personnes qui venaient d'arriver.

L'adolescente supplia mentalement le ciel et tous les dieux, pour que ces parents ne soient pas là, mais quand elle entendit une exclamation étouffée, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers deux des mangemorts, qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où. Sa mère avait une main placé sur le cœur, tendit que Lucius semblait être prit entre l'envie de ne pas bouger et celui de courir délivrer sa fille.

« Je sens beaucoup de culpabilité, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard… Lucius ! Narcissa ! Avancez-vous. » S'écria Voldemort d'une voix froide.

Autant Teresa n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de Cédric depuis son réveil, autant maintenant elle ne pouvait plus quitter ses parents des yeux.

« Mon bébé… » Entendit-elle Narcissa murmurer, avant que Voldemort ne lui arrache son masque, pour laisser apparaître le visage ravagée de larme de la femme.

Sans pouvoir ce retenir, la Serpentard sentit les larmes se remettre à couler sur ses joues sales, ce mélangeant au sang qui avait couler de son nez après le coup de poing de Queudver.

« Voyez-vous tout le monde… Nous avons une invitée de marque ce soir… C'est elle qui m'a permit de revenir à la vie… »

« Comme je suis gentille, c'est fou… » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Teresa, en recommençant à s'agiter pour ce déprendre de la pierre tombale.

« N'en fait pas trop, très chère… Si nous prenons en considération le fait que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé à l'état d'esprit, ce n'est que la moindre des choses que tu me rendre mon corps. »

« Dire que je croyais que vous alliez me remercier gentiment d'avoir enlever votre sale gueule de la vue de tous ! » Répliqua-t-elle de nouveau moqueusement, avec un sourire mauvais.

Voldemort lui jeta un doloris, avant de retourner face aux Malefoy.

« Je crois que vous avez compris n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il alors en voyant les visages figés des deux adultes.

Terri n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir le rejet dans les yeux de ses parents, mais voyant que le silence continuait, elle ne pu résister. Narcissa semblait légèrement sous le choc, mais plus par l'horreur de voir son enfant torturée, que par celui d'apprendre que c'était une Potter. Lucius par contre, avait les yeux fixés sur elle et semblait trahit.

« Je suis désolé Papa… » Murmura-t-elle la voix cassée, avant de recevoir un nouveau doloris.

Pendant que Voldemort s'approchait de la jeune fille, le mangemort le plus proche de Lucius et de Narcissa leur murmura quelques choses très bas. Narcissa acquiesça et Lucius sembla plutôt hésitant, mais finit par acquiescer à son tour.

« Nous allons voir Potter, si tu sais te battre en duel ! » Dit-il en la détachant d'un geste de baguette.

«Je suis une Malefoy, sale ordure ! » Cracha Teresa en se relevant du sol.

Après lui avoir lancé quelques autres Doloris, Voldemort envoya Lucius chercher la baguette de la Serpentard. L'homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant le jeune Diggory mort, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait bien sur déjà vu des morts… Il en avait même tué lui-même, mais voir celui qu'il avait été jusqu'à accepté dans sa famille pour le bonheur de sa fille, mort sur à ses pieds, c'était presque au dessus de ses forces. Il savait qu'elle devait avoir le cœur totalement détruit à l'instant présent et il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle ne soit pas prête à ce laisser mourir aujourd'hui. Il refusait de devoir voir sa petite fille chérie mourir ce soir… Il refusait de ne serait ce qu'imaginez sa mort un jour. Prenant sa baguette, il ferma les yeux de Cédric d'un geste de la main et retourna près de son maître, qui lui fit signe de la donner à l'adolescente.

« Papa, pardonne moi je t'en supplie… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si tu m'abandonnes… » Murmura-t-elle en prenant sa baguette.

Lucius ne dit rien pour répondre aux craintes de sa fille, mais lui serra doucement la main, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau pour rejoindre les rangs de mangemorts.

« Personne n'intervient dans ce duel, est-ce que c'est clair ? » S'écria le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix froide.

Voyant que tout le monde acquiesçait, même Lucius et Narcissa, il eu un sourire satisfait et ce tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Nous devons nous saluer, Teresa. » Dit-il alors avec un air d'amusement qui agaça sérieusement la blonde.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête dans un petit salut et garda son sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Voyons Teresa… J'aurais cru que les Malefoy t'auraient apprit la politesse. Incline toi »

Sans qu'elle ne pu rien y faire, une force invisible sembla faire pression sur son dos et elle n'eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner dans un salut forcée. Voldemort lança alors son premier maléfice d'attaque qui fut un doloris. Teresa le reçu sur elle et trois mangemorts semblèrent souffrir silencieusement.

« Maintenant ! » Murmura rapidement une voix triste, mais froide.

Lucius et Narcissa acquiescèrent rapidement et trois baguettes magique ce pointèrent vers le ciel. Un grand dôme noir fit son apparition et entoura tous les mangemorts à l'exception des trois les plus avancés.

Narcissa ce précipita vers Teresa, pendant que les deux autres tentaient leurs chances pour ce battre contre leurs maître.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Des serviteurs qui ce rebelles contre leur maître ?... Lucius, Narcissa, ce n'est pas très étonnant de vous. Je n'aurais pas pu m'attendre à moins, voyant que votre famille a toujours passé avant mes ordres, mais toi Severus, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Certains me disaient depuis longtemps que tu étais un traître, Severus… Mais je n'y avais pas porté attention. »

Terri se sentit tirer vers sa mère, qui l'entraîna vers le trophée des trois sorcier. L'adolescente se remit à pleurer quand elle pu voir le corps de Cédric. Malgré que Narcissa tentait de la tenir contre elle, la blonde réussit à ce jeter près du jeune homme et le serra contre elle en continuant à pleurer.

« Terri, mon ange… Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, mais tu dois retourner à Poudlard. » Lui dit Narcissa, la voix cassé, tout en jetant des regards derrière elle pour s'assurer que les mangemorts étaient encore prit dans la prison noir et pour s'assurer aussi que son mari et meilleur ami n'étaient pas blessés.

« Narcissa ! »

Elle donna un rapide baiser sur la tête de sa fille et retourna dans le combat, alors que Severus venait prendre place à ses côtés.

« Terri, donne moi ta main, nous prenons le portoloin. » Dit-il gentiment.

La Serpentard secoua négativement la tête en reniflant.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser ici… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

L'homme en noir, qui avait enlevé son masque pendant son combat contre Voldemort, la serra contre lui, en prenant bien soins qu'elle tienne encore fermement Cédric.

« Donne moi ta main, ma belle. Nous le ramenons avec nous. » Promit-il.

Teresa lui tendit la main en tremblant et son parrain tourna la tête vers le combat.

« NARCISSA ! LUCIUS ! » Cria-t-il en signal de départ et les 2 adultes transplanèrent rapidement.

Voyant Voldemort s'approcher en hurlant d'eux, le maître de potion lança un Accio et Terri et lui, prirent le trophée en main.

* * *

**Waaaaa Ca c'est un double chapitre XD C'est plus que ce que j'écris habituellement par chapitre pour cette fic... Mais comme dans l'ancien VRAI chapitre j'avais dit que j'en ferais un long... et que je voulais pas couper la troisieme tache en 2 chapitres... Bah voila quoi... (Moment drame et larme ON) T-T J'aime pas ce chapitre T-T J'ai tout repasser dans ma tête et même si ça fait un an que je sais que j'allais tuer Cédric dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu le laisser en vie T-T C'est vous, méchant lecteur qui préféraient le voir mourir T-T XDDD (Moment drame et larme OFF) Nah, bon je déconne, mais sérieux j'ai pleurer en écrivant la scène de sa mort… J'suis une émotive, c'est fou XD Sinon, finalement vous avez choisi ce que j'avais choisi XD Par contre, on ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire en sorte que les Malfoy acceptes ET Terri ET Voldemort… N'oublions pas qu'en ce moment, Voldemort veut sa mort à la tite Teresa… 'fin bon ne vous en faites pas, ce sera toujours un Terri/Voldy. Par contre, on doit laisser un peu de temps à notre tite puce adorable de s'en remettre. Je vous dit d'avance et vous devez l'avoir remarquer… mais les prochains chapitres seront sombres… TRES sombres, malheureusement… Entre les questionnements de Lucius et Narcissa sur le fait que Terri est une Potter… Sur le fait que Cédric est mort… Sur le fait qu'elle devient, si on veut la survivante… Sur un entrainement… Sur la prophétie… Sur tout ça, plus le fait que Cedric est mort… Bah ca sera pas du joli joli… Merci encore de me lire malgré mes chapitres qui arrives rarements. J'ai été contente d'avoir vos réponse à mes questions ******


End file.
